Una Princesa Gótica y de Incógnita
by xandra19
Summary: Sólo quiero ser normal, ir a la escuela, hacer amigos, divertirme como todos los chicos de mi edad, hasta enamorarme y ser novia de un chico que yo ame y que me ame a mí por como soy, ¿Por qué tuve que nacer Princesa?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: Ofralia, un reino, mi hogar.

¿?. POV.

**Ofralia**. El nombre sonará raro e incluso desconocido para todos, pero no quiere decir que no existe. Ofralia es el nombre de una isla cercana a Europa y es una de las más hermosas de todo el continente. Además de tener paisajes llenas de vida; las tierras y pastos verdes y fértiles para las cosechas, los bosques frondosos y fuertes, sus aguas limpias y cristalinas; también tiene un gran reino en la que se conservaron sus bellas construcciones estilo medieval y en las que sus habitantes viven y trabajan: todos los techos tejados, las paredes de ladrillos visibles y cemento liso, ventanas y ventanales de vidrio y pequeños marcos de madera y/o hierro que los sostienen a las paredes, y puertas de madera a juego con sus respectivos edificios.

Y cerca del reino, persiste una de las construcciones más hermosas e históricas de toda la isla: un grande y hermoso palacio. Y aunque sea difícil de creer, no era una atracción turística y tampoco estaba en ruinas, está en perfectas condiciones: los techos con tejados grandes y fuertes y cuidados, las paredes de todo el palacio son de ladrillos gruesos e igual de fuertes, cuidados y a simple vista se veían resistentes, ventanales grandes en todo el palacio (en las torres, y en los balcones), y puertas con las partes superiores en forma semicircular, grandes y fuertes. También cuenta con un patio de armas (jardines, establos, un pequeño pozo de agua y fuentes) y alrededor de todo el patio y el palacio, una gran muralla; en la que las únicas formas de salir y entrar, son por la gran puerta principal con rejas de acero.

* * *

Ups, se me estaba olvidando mencionar ciertos detalles que son de suma importancia: que Ofralia está empezando a darse a conocer por los gobiernos y unos cuantos turistas, por ser el único país/isla/reino en donde pueden darse 2 cosas con las que ya comercializamos en Europa; Aquí abundan raras y hermosas flores azules, sí lo oyeron bien, **AZULES**. Entre ellas: azucenas, margaritas, dalias y tulipanes, éstas entre otras son las más comercializadas; y la isla se hizo principalmente rica por unas minas llenas de joyas preciosas, con las que ahora se negocian.

Otro detalle que también es de suma importancia, es que toda la isla, país y reino de Ofralia, es gobernado desde hace muchas generaciones por una familia que vive en el mismo palacio que mencioné anteriormente y fueron sus antepasados los que descubrieron las minas, esta familia es respetada y querida por todos sus súbditos; estoy refiriéndome a la familia real: _**Los Belleti.**_

* * *

El Rey Nathan Belleti es un hombre alto, de cabello corto, lacio, negro y siempre peinado hacia atrás, su piel es ligeramente pálida y sus ojos son de color negro, pero sigue siendo atractivo. La Reina Gisela Belleti es una mujer de cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, sus ojos igualmente son negros; su piel, a comparación de la del Rey, tiene más color. Los reyes fueron bendecidos por dos hijos que ahora han crecido; El Príncipe Matthew Jacob Belleti, él tiene el mismo tono de piel y de cabello castaño (claro que es corto y lacio) que la Reina, sus ojos son negros y aún no es tan alto, el Príncipe tiene 11 años y por lo tanto él es el menor porque la mayor tiene 15 años y un gran parecido con el Rey; tiene cabello negro, largo y un poco ondulado, sus ojos también son negros, su piel es pálida, mucho más pálida que la del Rey. Y resulta que la hija mayor de los reyes y hermana mayor del príncipe, soy yo: La Princesa Gwenedith Amanda Belleti, pero llámenme Gwen.


	2. C1 Día y reglas de Princesa P1

**Aviso: No soy dueña de la serie Total Drama ni de los personajes de la misma, ni de los datos que conseguí pero de lo que sí soy dueña es de Ofralia y de algunos personajes que aparecerán en los futuros capítulos.**

Y quiero agradecerles a mis primeras lectoras: Loki-Boom2 y gothicgirlGXD. Gracias por sus reviews y me alegra que les haya gustado.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un día normal y las reglas de Princesa, los odio. Parte 1

**Gwen. POV.**

Bueno, voy a ir al grano, soy la Princesa de Ofralia y amo vivir aquí, pero odio esto de ser princesa. Comenzaré con mostrarles cómo es un día normal para una Princesa. Mi despertador marcó las 6:00am y comenzó a sonar. _Que fastidio_ pensaba mientras me medio despertaba para apagar el despertador, pero cuando lo logré y me proponía a dormir un poco más, escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Me quejé un poco y me senté, aún en mi cama, parpadeé un poco para tener una mejor vista de mi cuarto, que es casi del tamaño de un departamento y aclaré mi garganta para sonar despierta.

-"Adelante"- Sí, creo que soné despierta. Después de eso, dos sirvientas entraron, "Buenos días" les dije con una sonrisa falsa, ellas dijeron "Buenos días su Alteza" mientras hacían una reverencia, luego salieron para volver a entrar con un carrito con mi desayuno seguidas por mi dama de compañía y amiga Amelia, pero a veces le digo Amy. Ella es una mujer de casi 35 años, de piel casi bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro y lacio y ojos color café oscuro, llevaba un vestido corto color beige.

-Buenos días Amelia.- Dije en tono educado.

-Buenos días princesa Gwenedith.- Dijo Amy en tono educado. Uj, odio ese nombre, mis papás decidieron ponerme el nombre de Gwenedith porque según ellos, es un nombre único y hermoso, para mí es raro. Les pedí a mis papás, he incluso les di la orden a todos los que viven en el palacio que sólo me digan Gwen, pero al parecer "el protocolo" no lo permite y todos siempre me dicen Gwenedith.

Después de que las sirvientas acomodaran mi desayuno en mi mesita personal y se fueron, pude dejar de sonreír para mostrar mi rostro cansado y malhumorado, me levanté y me puse mi bata de seda negra.

-Amy, por milésima vez, sólo dime "Gwen".

-Lo siento Gwen, pero cuando hay otras personas debo llamarte por tu nombre completo, incluyendo las sirvientas. Pero debo admitir que se mostró educada a pesar de la hora.- Amy tenía razón. Ésta es otra cosa que odio de ser princesa: siempre tengo que dar un ejemplo de educación, modales y todas ésas cosas con todos los del reino y a toda hora, hasta dentro del palacio debo comportarme. Créanme que es cansado, estresante y frustrante. Bueno, para mí es un alivio que Amy sea uno de los que me dicen "Gwen".

-Como sea, ¿qué tengo para el día de hoy?- Pregunte mientras me sentaba para disfrutar mi desayuno, mmm, huevos revueltos, jamón y pan tostado, mi favorito. Y mientras comía, Amy me leía mi horario que tiene en un portapapeles.

-"Bueno, después del desayuno, tienes clases con el profesor Franklin de matemáticas, historia, biología, química, física, geografía, literatura y luego historia del arte y a las…" qué bueno que Amy siempre está ahí para recordarme mi horario, porque de sólo oírlas me siento cansada. Otra cosa que odio de ser princesa: tengo un horario para todos los días de la semana, llena de eventos en las que mis padres me obligan a ir o de clases, todo planeado desde que nací. "…Gwen, ¿me escuchaste?"- Ups, me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos y Amy me mira fijamente.

-Si claro, emm... Después de mis clases con Frank es hora del almuerzo, y en seguida tengo práctica de equitación; y después de eso, tengo que atender junto con mi familia las visitas de las personas del reino. Luego vienen los planificadores para organizar mi fiesta número 16 y luego viene el diseñador para terminar mi vestido especial y luego a cenar. ¿Lo dije bien?- Dije mientras le daba un último bocado al jamón.

-Lo dijiste bien Gwen. Y debes estar emocionada, en 3 días tendrás 16 años.- Dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-Sí, que emocionante.- Dije yo en un tono sarcástico.

Creo que Amy lo notó porque frunció un poco el seño, para luego remplazarlo con otra sonrisa. –Además, tus padres, los Reyes, me dijeron que te tienen una gran sorpresa para el día de tu fiesta.- Dijo con voz divertida, como si fuera algo genial.

-¿Qué es?- Generalmente no me muestro entusiasmada, porque luego están muy ocupados con el gobierno, los comercios y las relaciones internacionales de Ofralia y se olvidan de todo lo demás. Pero algo en la voz de Amy me dijo que esta vez, sería diferente.

-Lo siento, no te lo puedo decir.- Dice con voz misteriosa, luego ve su reloj de mano y se asusta un poco. –Dios mío, ya se hace tarde y aún falta arreglarse.

Con eso terminé mi desayuno y me fui a mi baño para lavarme los dientes, y bañarme, y cuando salí, Amy estaba en mi armario (que era casi del tamaño de un cuarto y sacó un vestido largo de mangas largas, de color vino, un corsé dorado y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. Al verlo fruncí el ceño.

-Eeehh, ¿Me dejarías elegir mi ropa esta vez?- Le pregunté.

-Lo siento Gwen, pero sabes que tengo órdenes de elegir tu ropa y ayudarte con el peinado y el maquillaje.-Me dice Amy mientras preparaba las cosas de belleza. Aquí otra cosa que odio de ser princesa: siempre tengo que estar bien vestida para todo; hasta dentro del palacio, que tengo que ser un "ícono de la moda", y lo gracioso es que eso no me interesa, por eso es que mis padres y Amelia son los que me dicen qué comprar, que usar y como combinar todo, incluso colores que no me gustan como el rosado u otros colores muy brillantes. Después de suspirar decepcionada, me puse la ropa, fui al tocador para arreglarme y Amelia observaba cada detalle. Al final estuve peinada con media cola, una gargantilla dorada y maquillada con una ligera capa de base, de rubor, delineador de ojos, rímel, sombra color vino y labial vino para ocultar un poco mi palidez.

Amelia asintió como signo de aprobación, (odio esta ropa y este maquillaje, para aclarar, no me siento cómoda y la razón es simple; no estoy siendo yo misma) y salimos de mi cuarto hacia el salón de clases y a comenzar un día normal como princesa. Sonriendo por fuera, pero vacía por dentro.

* * *

**Amelia. POV.**

El palacio está lleno de puertas, pasillos y escaleras, y si no fuera porque he vivido 9 años aquí, me habría perdido. Durante el camino hacia el salón de clases, observaba a la princesa, para una última revisión, es como poner palomitas en lo que está bien: el vestido con corsé bien, el peinado bien, los zapatos bien, el maquillaje bien, pero la expresión de su rostro… ella se ve cansada y triste, pero todo lo esconde en una sonrisa falsa que solo yo he podido notar con los años; es a lo que llegamos a llamar, **Sonrisa de Prensa**. Gwen la ha usado para casi todo; las clases, los asuntos gubernamentales, la prensa. Pero como dije antes, sólo yo puedo notarla, y lo suficiente para saber que la ha usado desde que era una niña. Dejé de pensar al ver que del otro lado del pasillo iban el Príncipe y su acompañante Patrick.

* * *

**Gwen. POV.**

Aquí viene mi hermano, quien usaba un uniforme de equitación (el saco es de color azul) y su acompañante Patrick igual vestido con uniforme (su saco es negro) él tiene como 30 años y tiene ojos café, piel durazno y cabello castaño claro. Cuando ya estábamos frente a frente, mi hermano y yo compartimos un abrazo.

-Buenos días Matt- Susurré con una sonrisa para que sólo él me escuchara.

-Buenos días Gwen- Susurró Matt, pude sentir que él también estaba sonriendo. Mi hermano es otro de los que me dicen "Gwen", siempre y cuando yo le diga Matt (cuando estamos juntos, claro). Él y yo nos llevamos muy bien y no sólo por ser hermanos, sino porque los dos nos entendemos en la mayoría de las cosas: como el acortar el nombre y el querer elegir nuestra propia ropa y estilo. Un sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta nos llamó la atención, por lo que Matt y yo nos soltamos.

-Buenos días princesa Gwenedith, Amelia.- Dijo Patrick, el dueño del ruido anterior, y luego hizo una reverencia hacia mí y yo correspondí con asentir la cabeza.

-Buenos días príncipe Matthew, Patrick.- Ahora le tocó a Amy hacer lo mismo que Patrick y Matt hizo lo mismo que yo. –Con permiso, pero se está haciendo tarde para las clases.- Finalizó Amy, para ya irnos, no sin antes deslizar el casco de Matt para que cubra su cara. Me fui con una sonrisa traviesa y creo que mi hermano también sonrió.

Al fin, llegamos al salón de clases y ahí me despedí de Amy porque ella no tiene que tomar las clases conmigo, ella tiene un tiempo libre, que suertuda. En fin, toqué la puerta y una voz de hombre me dijo que pasara y lo hice.

Piensen en esto. Cuando alguien piensa en un salón de clases: se imagina una sala grande con muchos pupitres, un escritorio para el maestro, una pizarra y tal vez unos diagramas del cuerpo humano o del mundo. Bueno… éste salón se parece mucho, sólo hay una cosa diferente: sólo tiene 1 pupitre. Así es, tomo las clases sola. A veces me pregunto cómo sería el poder ir a la escuela a un salón como todos y ver chicos de mi edad riendo, chismeando o peleando, como leo en algunos libros y revistas. Rayos, ahora me deprimí.

-Buenos días Su Alteza- Habló un hombre de más de 35 años sacándome de ese último pensamiento, él tiene el cabello corto y de color rubio oscuro, piel medio bronceado y ojos grises y hoy vestía con un saco y pantalones a juego del mismo color de sus ojos. Él es el profesor Franklin; pero yo le digo Frank. Y él es el último de los que me dicen Gwen en el palacio y en todo el reino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. –Buenos días Frank, ¿cómo estás?- Dije.

-Estoy bien Gwen, gracias. Comenzaremos con matemáticas, ¿de acuerdo?- Me preguntó mientras abre un gran libro.

-De acuerdo, empecemos de una vez.- Dije, me senté en el escritorio, que ya tenía mis plumas, cuadernos, lápices, todo lo que necesito.

_Ésta será una mañana muy larga…_

* * *

**Continuará... WOAW! Vaya vida, y apenas llevo la mañana. Uf. **


	3. C2 Día y reglas de Princesa P2

Hace mucho que subí éste capítulo, pero creo que no fue una buena idea subirla el mismo día en que todos regresan a clases. HaHa

Bueno, quiero agradecerle a los siguientes por dejar reviews diciendo que les gusta mi historia:

Loki-Boom2, gothicgirlGXD, PrincessPhone, FanTD97, dxg4ever y galy gxt. Seguiré escribiendo por ellos y por los futuros lectores que les llegue a gustar.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un día normal y las reglas de Princesa, los odio. Parte 2**

**Gwen. POV.**

Y como lo dije, ha sido una mañana muy larga. Ya hemos estudiado las matemáticas, historia, biología y química y todo en ese orden, ya casi terminamos física y luego empezaremos con geografía._ Estoy harta._

-Tomemos un descanso de 10 minutos antes de seguir con geografía, ¿estás de acuerdo, Gwen?- Me dijo Frank antes de cerrar un gran libro y caminar hacia un gran librero atrás de él y poner el libro ahí.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo contigo Frank; de hecho, es lo más interesante que me has dicho hasta ahora.- Dije lo último en un tono divertido.

-Ja Ja Ja... Que graciosa eres, le llamaré a una sirvienta para que nos traiga un poco de té.- Y con eso dicho, caminó al intercomunicador al lado del librero.

Al fin, un pequeño descanso. Aunque las siguientes clases no me molestaban mucho; en geografía, admito que no es una de mis favoritas pero siempre que veíamos los países y lo relacionado a ellas, sólo me hacían imaginarme el poder salir del palacio, de la isla, y poder verlas con mis propios ojos. Lo gracioso es que desde pequeña aprendí varios idiomas: inglés, francés, italiano, alemán y danés, hasta tengo que saber hablar y entender el chino, japonés y otros idiomas. Aquí la pregunta, ¿de qué me sirve saber tantos idiomas si ni siquiera me dejan salir del palacio y casi nunca de la isla? A parte, nuestros padres nos han dicho que el heredero varón de la familia (o sea Matt) será el siguiente en gobernar y de hacer esos viajes por el mundo por asuntos políticos y yo me quedaría aquí, de nuevo, ¿de qué me sirve?

En literatura e historia del arte; pues me encantan, porque la gente puede expresar muchas cosas con las palabras y con las pinturas, se sienten libres de ser quiénes son y a la gente les llega a encantar y respetan sus trabajos, yo por eso tengo un diario personal para poder expresarme cuando quiero y recordar momentos agradables, lo mismo hago con mi cuaderno de dibujo pero con dibujos, no sé si soy buena pero Matt, Amy y Frank me han dicho que si. Pero hay una cosa que me atrae, el cómo los artistas y escritores pueden lograr expresar amor, como esas parejas que se aman incondicionalmente o los amigos que se ayudan sin importar la situación, como aparecen en las novelas.

Por fin llegó la sirvienta con el té, me hizo una reverencia antes de irse y Frank y yo nos tomamos el té con gusto antes de seguir.

Terminaron las clases y oigo que tocan la puerta desde afuera. –Adelante- Medio gritó Frank, para dejar entrar a Amy, quien venía con una sonrisa. Yo también la tendría si hubiera tenido un tiempo libre para mí. Aparte del pequeño descanso, claro.

* * *

**Amelia. POV.**

Me siento feliz, hace poco les pedí un favor a los reyes que no solamente me haría feliz a mí, sino también a Gwen. Y algo me dice que les gustará la idea y aceptarán.

* * *

**Gwen. POV.**

-Buenos días Franklin- Saludó a Frank. –Buenos días Amelia- Contestó también con una sonrisa cortés.

-¿Estás lista Gwen? Ya son las 11:00am y es hora de almorzar.- Ya era hora, tomé un poco de té hace rato, pero después de estudiar tanto me da hambre. -Sí, estoy lista, vámonos. Adiós Frank.- Con eso me levanté del pupitre. –Que tengas un buen día Gwen.- Dijo Frank mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Amy y yo salimos del salón de clases y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar frente a otra puerta con un guardia al frente de la misma. Se inclinó ante mí y nos abrió la puerta para revelar una sala con pequeñas mesas redondas y 4 sillas en cada mesa, y dos sirvientas que nos dieron los buenos días mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa habitual, en un balcón con vista hacia el reino y los campos, es muy hermoso. Ya sentadas, las sirvientas nos llevaron un carrito con dos charolas de plata tapadas, y ya puestas frente a nosotras, las destapan para ver una ensalada con tiras de pollo acompañados de una copa de agua, les agradecimos a las sirvientas y se fueron. Luego rezamos agradeciendo los alimentos, aunque me gustaría probar algo nuevo.

-Amy, me dirás ¿por qué estabas tan feliz?- Pregunté mientras tomé un pequeño jitomate y lo metí en mi boca.

-Ah, no es nada, sólo me sentía feliz.- Dijo mientras ella comía la ensalada. Rodé los ojos y preferí no insistir, la conozco perfectamente y sé que no me dirá nada. Me dedique a terminar mi saludable almuerzo con los cubiertos adecuados y la forma de beber adecuada. Otra regla de princesa: ¿recuerdan que les dije que tengo que ser un ejemplo de modales? Eso incluye en la mesa, el saber usar los cubiertos adecuados y saber agarrar todos los tipos de copas y vasos de forma adecuada y elegante, de hecho, tengo que comer todo con cubiertos, ¿alguna vez han comido una galleta con cubiertos? Ya sé, suena muy tonto; y otra cosa, como debo ser un ícono de la moda, no puedo engordar ni nada de eso porque luego la gente piensa mal e inventa chismes, que asco. Y pasó el tiempo en el que daba leves miradas a la vista hasta que las dos acabamos.

–Bueno Gwen, espero que estés satisfecha porque es hora de equitación.-

Aw, equitación, una de las pocas cosas que me dejan hacer fuera del palacio. Otra regla de princesa: debo ser hábil en ciertas actividades y conocedora de las mismas y apreciar las demás. Por lo menos hoy sólo tengo equitación, pero otros días practico esgrima, polo, natación (por lo menos no me ahogo XD), croquet y tiro con arco. Y cuando digo actividades, no solamente deportivas; sino artísticas, es decir que desde pequeña me han enseñado a bailar, a tocar varios instrumentos y a cantar; no sé si sea buena pero no espero ser como esas princesas de los cuentos, que cuando cantan atraen a los animalitos del bosque. XD

Bueno, de nuevo caminamos por los pasillos y tuvimos que regresar un momento a mi cuarto para cambiarme a mi traje de equitación (el saco también es de color azul, como el de Matt), no me quejo, con las botas me siento más a gusto, como si fuera una parte de mí. Ya me terminé de vestir, y Amy y yo vamos directo a los establos.

* * *

Los establos, siempre bien cuidados pero también conservan ése característico hedor de los caballos. Qué asco, creo que vomitaré la ensalada. Pensaba mientras llegábamos con un hombre de la misma edad que Amy; es de piel color durazno, cabello rubio, sucio y corto y ojos marrones. Él es Robert, nuestro maestro de equitación y también tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez Matt va mejorando.

* * *

**Robert. POV.**

Todavía no puedo creerlo, me siento feliz, les pedí un favor a los reyes y dijeron que lo considerarían, y por su acento creo que dirán que sí. No puedo esperar para que… Oh, ahí viene Gwen.

-Buenos días Gwen.-

* * *

**Gwen. POV.**

-Buenos días Robert, ¿qué aprenderemos hoy?- Dije en tono formal, aunque creo que lo dije en forma de broma también, con él también me siento a gusto, como un amigo, además olvidaba que él también me dice Gwen.

-Estuve pensando que, ya que se acerca su cumpleaños, le gustaría solamente dar un paseo por los jardines a caballo.- De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba, pero me gusta la idea.

-De acuerdo muchas gracias, me llevaré a _"Keila".-_ Y con lo que dije, Robert me trajo mi yegua, cuyo pelaje es tan negro como la noche, es una hermosa yegua. En total, en el palacio hay casi 40 caballos, pero Keila es mi preferida. –Te veré luego Amelia-Dije mientras me montaba en Keila, y me fui trotando hacia los jardines, que bien se siente el viento en mi piel y cabello, me siento… libre. Paseé muy cerca de los jardines y pude ver que es temporada de que las flores se abran, me encantan estas flores azules, son tan misteriosas y únicas. Al pasar, los jardineros me saludaron y uno de ellos me regaló una margarita azul, le agradecí y me fui a continuar mi paseo. Me atreví a acercarme a la gran puerta para ver si me dejaban salir de la zona del palacio y disfrutar más del paseo, pero apenas me acerqué, los guardias me prohibieron el paso, y resignada me di la vuelta con Keila y me regresé a los establos. _Rayos, a veces me siento como una prisionera._

Pasó el tiempo y llegó la hora de que vengan los residentes del reino. Después de agradecerle a Robert y de entregarle a Keila, regresamos a mi cuarto para ponerme nuevamente mi vestido y de arreglarme nuevamente, empezamos a caminar hacia el salón del trono.

* * *

_Uf, estoy cansada, si no es por las tareas que he hecho hoy, es por estas caminatas en el palacio._ En fin, llegamos a las grandes puertas que vigilaban dos guardias, se inclinaron ante mí y cada uno tomó un pomo de las puertas y las abrieron. Entramos y el salón esta como siempre: bastante amplio como para que quepan casi mil personas, los pisos de azulejos blancos y azules, una larga alfombra roja con orillas amarillas y tiene forma de cruz: del lado derecho conecta a un ventanal con un balcón más grande comparado con los otros y con escaleras conectadas a uno de los jardines más grandes; el caso es que ese lado tiene otros ventanales con cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Del lado más largo de la alfombra, conecta con la entada principal y el vestíbulo donde esperan las personas del reino para ser atendidas. Y del lado izquierdo, donde Amy y yo estamos entrando es donde conecta con el resto del palacio. Dimos vuelta a nuestra izquierda para ir a la parte más corta de la alfombra, donde en la pared de fondo hay una gran pancarta azul de terciopelo con un dibujo de un gran círculo blanco y dentro del círculo hay una espada y una rosa azul cruzadas y atravesando una corona (es nuestro escudo), y subiendo los escalones, se encuentran los 4 tronos reales, en los que ya se encuentran sentados mi familia.

Caminamos hasta llegar al pie de los escalones, donde Amy hizo una reverencia profunda y yo una más ligera –después de todo, es mi familia- y me levanté para ver a mis padres y a Matt. Él también se cambió su ropa de equitación y lo reemplazó con un saco y pantalón a juego gris, una camisa blanca, una banda azul oscuro que cruza su pecho, zapatos blancos y limpios y una corona pequeña de plata con incrustaciones de zafiros. A su derecha estaba mi madre, la Reina: ella viste un hermoso vestido color cobre de manga larga con un corsé café, zapatos de tacón café, un juego de accesorios (joyas) de oro liso y una tiara de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. A la derecha de ella se encuentra el Rey, mi padre: y él viste casi igual que Matt, usa un saco y pantalón a juego usa una camisa blanca y tiene una banda azul oscuro cruzando su pecho. La diferencia es que su saco y pantalón son negros, sus zapatos igual y el usa una corona más grande de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas. Y ahí, en el lado derecho de mi padre y única silla vacía estaba mi tiara de plata con pequeños diamantes esperando por mí. Subí las escaleras con gracia y antes de sentarme, les di a mi familia un abrazo, que me correspondieron con gusto, y enseguida me dirigí al trono restante y me senté mientras Amy me ponía mi tiara. Ya estábamos listos para que vinieran los residentes del reino.

-La sesión de visitas y peticiones de los ofralianos puede empezar.- Habló mi padre en voz alta, firme y amable. Y con eso los guardias abrieron las puertas para ir dejando pasar a las personas, uno por uno.

* * *

Terminó la sesión de éste día. 100 Personas, casi 100 personas vinieron hoy, y todos siempre piden las mismas cosas, alguna mejora y/o ayuda para los campos, el reino, los trabajos y sus familias, como en todas las sesiones, a ver, ¿qué sigue?... -Sus Majestades, los planificadores y el diseñador ya están listos para seguir con la organización de la fiesta y el vestido para el cumpleaños 16 de la princesa.- Aaaahh… Es cierto; como dije antes, me alegra que Amy me recuerde mi horario.

-Muchas gracias Amelia- Dijo mi madre mientras se levantaba del trono.-Nos vemos en la cena Matthew.- Se despidió de mi hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla (claro que lo vi limpiarse cuando mamá le dio la espalda). XD –Nos vemos en la cena amor, y suerte con los asuntos pendientes.- Y con eso se despidió de mi papá con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios.-Vamos Gwenedith.- Ahora me tocó despedirme de mi papá y hermano, me levanté del trono, les di un abrazo y seguí a mi madre, con Amy y la dama de compañía de mi mamá Rachel detrás de nosotras, hacia la puerta del vestíbulo para encontrarnos con los planificadores y el diseñador.

* * *

Hemos estado en mi cuarto haciendo los arreglos para la fiesta y para el vestido; más bien era mi mamá quien hace los arreglos porque yo sólo decía algo que me gustaría y luego mi madre dice otra cosa: que me gustaría nueva comida, mamá dice que es mejor lo de siempre y refinado; que quisiera música moderna, mamá dice que sea música clásica y siempre es la palabra de mi madre la que cuenta, sobre todo en el vestido; sólo estuve de modelo con el vestido mientras mi mamá decía los cambios que se deberían de hacer y al final quedó como un top sin mangas adherido a una falda larga ondulado que termina por mis tobillos y unos guantes de seda que terminan en los codos. Aah, al menos me dejaron elegir el color, y pedí que el vestido fuese azul oscuro y las mangas fuesen negras, como los zapatos de tacón bajo que pedí. Uf, ya terminamos todos los preparativos y mi vestido para la fiesta, justo a tiempo porque ahora tendré 2 cosas en qué pensar: 1) En lo que podrá haber de cenar (¿qué?, ha sido una tarde muy pesada), y 2) Que de ahora, hasta el día de la fiesta tendré un poco más de tiempo libre, y me pregunto qué podré hacer.

-Muchas gracias a todos.- Dije mientras me despedía junto con mi madre, Amy y Rachel de los planificadores y el diseñador frente a las puertas del castillo.

-Muchas gracias, el vestido quedó realmente hermoso y la fiesta será memorable. Por supuesto ustedes están invitados.- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa. No sé por qué siempre tiene que decir eso; es decir, son los que siempre nos ayudan a organizar eventos y a hacernos ropas nuevas, es obvio que son nuestros invitados principales.

Ya se fueron en sus autos y nosotras entramos al palacio mientras los guardias cierran las puertas tras nosotras. Es mi oportunidad, pensé mientras caminábamos para ir a cenar al Gran Comedor, pediré permiso para que estos días que faltan para mi cumpleaños y tal vez una semana después de éste, me dejen libre de obligaciones y me dejen pasear libremente por el reino y por los bosques.

* * *

Entramos al Gran Comedor y como lo dice el nombre, es muy grande: Muy espaciosa, con una mesa  
muy grande y larga con un largo mantel blanco, un gran candelabro colgando en el techo e iluminando el comedor y una chimenea para mantener caliente el lugar. En las sillas ya se encontraban mi padre, Matt y sus acompañantes Patrick y Julio, el acompañante de mi padre; Julio es un hombre de casi 40 años con piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos negros. Todos permanecieron de pie en sus lugares hasta que mamá y yo llegáramos al nuestro y así poder sentarnos todos. En cada lugar siempre están los platos limpios, junto con todos los cubiertos para todas las comidas, una copa de vidrio con adornos dorados, y una pequeña toalla húmeda y perfumada para poder limpiarnos las manos y la boca al terminar de comer.

Ya estamos sentados, limpios y esperando a la cena. _Muy bien Gwen, esta es tu oportunidad, si no es ahora, después te saldrán con que están muy ocupados._

-Mamá, papá- Con sólo esas dos palabras los dos voltearon a verme, de hecho, todos voltearon a verme. –Me gustaría pedirles un favor, por mi cumpleaños.- Muy bien, ahora me escuchan atentamente, y puedo sentir que todos los ojos están en nosotros. Saben qué, no me importa.

-¿De qué se trata Gwenedith?- Pregunto mi padre mostrándose interesado.

-¿No se tratará de nuevo de que sólo te llamemos por el nombre "Gwen"?- Comentó mi madre haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Rodé los ojos antes de seguir. –No mamá, aunque eso me gustaría, ése no es el favor que quiero pedir.- Con una mirada inocente pude convencer a mis papás y se vieron más relajados. –Lo que me gustaría pedirles es que, a partir de mañana hasta una semana después de mi cumpleaños, me dejen descansar de los deberes y me permitan salir del palacio.- Finalicé con una sonrisa ligera y ojos inocentes.

Con eso mis papás se miraron entre sí, Matt de repente desvió la mirada y los acompañantes empezaron a murmurar entre sí. Mis papás voltearon a verme de nuevo y suspiraron antes de hablar. Mi mamá comenzó.

-Gwenedith… No sabemos cómo decirte esto, pero… - Miró a papá pidiendo un poco de apoyo y él se aclaró la garganta para continuar por mamá.

-No puedes dejar el palacio, a menos que sea por un evento que necesite tu presencia.- Me esperaba esto, pero intentaré de otra forma.

-Pero desde hace demasiado tiempo que no he salido, ni siquiera para esos "eventos"; y me gustaría por lo menos salir a pasear por el reino, poder disfrutar de los campos. Por favor, sólo por mi cumpleaños.- Finalicé aún teniendo mi cara del principio. Lo sé, sé que suena muy cursi y todo eso, pero me siento desesperada.

Con eso, mis padres volvieron a verse entre sí, -Discúlpennos un momento por favor- dijo me padre y luego él y mi madre se levantaron y salieron, los acompañantes siguieron murmurando entre ellos tan bajo que no puedo oírlos. Volteé a ver a Matt y me estaba sonriendo y levantó el pulgar como diciendo _"buena suerte"_, y luego Amy volteó a verme y me dio una leve sonrisa de apoyo y comprensión. Entonces mis padres volvieron a entrar, nos levantamos todos y nos sentamos otra vez apenas ellos llegaron a sus lugares. Mi padre comenzó a hablar.

-Hija, tu madre y yo hablamos, y podemos complacerte en el favor de que podrás descansar de los deberes.- Sentí que una leve sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro. –Pero no puedes dejar el palacio.- Terminó con una mirada firme, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Pero papá, me gustaría salir del palacio y poder pasear por el reino y los campos, como lo hacen todos.- Dije tratando de convencerlos.

-Lo sentimos mucho hija, pero tu lugar como princesa es estar dentro del palacio, y es nuestra última palabra.- Y con eso, mi padre terminó de hablar y dio la orden de que se sirviera la cena. Yo, obviamente, perdí el apetito.

Terminada la cena, ya todos nos despedimos para ir a dormir. Sólo Amy y yo nos quedamos en la mesa y la vi levantarse para dirigirse a mí.

-Gwen…- Comenzó a hablar con tono suave.- Al menos lo intentaste.

-Si… Pero esperaba a que me dejaran salir, sólo por mi cumpleaños. Es lo que más quiero Amy y lo sabes; quiero salir a pasear por las calles del reino, quiero poder caminar entre los campos y ver las flores azules por las que somos conocidos, quiero conocer a la gente por cómo son afuera de éste muro que nos rodea, incluso poder hacer amigos.- Dije sin ánimos. Noté que Amy hizo un pequeño gesto. –No lo tomes mal Amy, eres una gran amiga, pero me refiero a amigos de mi edad.-

-Lo entiendo. Pero sabes que así es el protocolo; el palacio es tu lugar, aquí es en donde debes estar Gwen, porque eres una princesa.-

-Nunca pedí ser princesa, y ahora menos que nunca quiero serlo.- Dije enojada. Amy me miró con una leve sonrisa antes de suspirar.

-Ya es hora de regresar a tu cuarto para que puedas dormir, vamos.- Habló intentando ser amable. Yo también suspiré.

-Prefiero caminar sola ésta vez a mi cuarto Amy. Si me entiendes ¿verdad?- Ella asintió y salió del comedor deseándome buenas noches, esperé 5 minutos antes de levantarme y también dirigirme a mi cuarto.

* * *

Caminé, subí por escaleras, hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Encendí las luces para ver un cuarto con pequeños muebles de sala de color azul medianoche, una televisión de pantalla plana, un librero con ejemplares de novelas viejas y nuevas y con algunas revistas, las puertas que conducen a mi baño privado y otra al armario/vestidor, una cama muy grande con dosel y cortinas azul medianoche traslúcidas, y por último unos ventanales con balcón.

Me dirigí hacia el balcón y recargué mis manos en el barandal para poder ver el paisaje. Puedo describir toda esta isla, pero siempre lo hago desde las ventanas de mi hogar, principalmente desde éste balcón. Hay veces en las que me quedo aquí y escucho a la gente gritando, los autos frenando o tocando el claxon y las campanas de una iglesia anunciando el inicio de misa, pero lo que más me llama la atención es el llegar a escuchar los timbres de las escuelas anunciando el inicio, descanso y final de clases, mas los gritos y risas de los niños y jóvenes que van a ésas escuelas; que hacen amigos "y enemigos", que se ayudan y se preocupan entre ellos, hasta muchos encuentran el amor, les tengo envidia.

**Princesa,****lo odio.** Sólo quiero ser normal, ir a la escuela, hacer amigos, divertirme como todos los chicos de mi edad, hasta enamorarme y ser novia de un chico que yo ame y que me ame a mí por como soy, ¿Por qué tuve que nacer Princesa?

* * *

**No. POV.**

En la biblioteca real, bien iluminada, estaban hablando los reyes y sus acompañantes Julio y Rachel sobre el asunto de Gwen, pero se detuvieron apenas oyeron que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- Hablo el rey. Y entraron Amelia y Robert, ambos se acercaron a los otros y se detuvieron un metro de distancia e hicieron una reverencia.

-¿Nos hablaron, majestades?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Así es. Estuvimos hablando sobre lo que nos dijo Gwenedith en la cena y nos ayudó a reflexionar algo.- Habló la reina de forma firme.

-Si me permiten decirles Majestades, la Princesa está en una edad en la que busca llamar la atención. Todos pasamos por ello.- Hablo Julio de forma segura.

-Discúlpeme Julio, pero la Princesa no es así.- Habló Amelia en defensa.

-Es verdad, ella es independiente, lista y amable como para sólo querer llamar la atención, además es algo que no le interesa mucho.- Hablo el rey.

-Disculpen que interrumpa pero, ¿para qué nos hablaron?- Pregunto Robert lo más humildemente posible.

-Oh si, se nos olvidaba- Comentó el rey con una pequeña risa y se aclaró la garganta para hablar- Bueno, Amelia, Robert, hemos notado que los 2 nos pidieron favores en las que ustedes no notaron que son las mismas.-

-¿En serio?- Hablaron los 2 sorprendidos, se vieron por un segundo antes de volver la vista a los reyes.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia Majestades pero, ¿qué favor pidieron Amelia y Robert?- Preguntó muy interesado Julio.

-El de permitir que sus sobrinas de Canadá pasen aquí sus vacaciones y que puedan asistir a la fiesta de mi hija.- Respondió alegremente la reina. Ésa respuesta dejó sorprendido a Julio, pero a Rachel no, ya que ella lo sabía.

-Y-y- supongo que la respuesta es... –Tartamudeó Amelia. Robert tenía una mezcla de esperanza y de temor.

-La respuesta es que sí, podrán quedarse aquí y asistir a la fiesta de Gwenedith, y permitiremos que traigan un invitado.- Respondió el Rey con una sonrisa, y su sonrisa se amplió más cuando Robert y Amelia, dijeron repetidas veces gracias.

-Sus majestades- Habló Julio nuevamente ya pasado el asombro en que estaba- si me permite, también me gustaría poder invitar a un sobrino que también está en Canadá. Considero que lo considerarán agradable y educado.- Terminó de hablar, y ahora él estaba como Robert hace rato esperando respuesta mientras los Reyes y los demás pensaban.

-Supongo que es buena idea, también él podrá quedarse aquí, asistir a la fiesta e invitar a un amigo.- Habló la reina. Julio sonrió y dijo –si me disculpan, debo buscar la dirección de donde viven, que me enviaron hace mucho tiempo.- Y con eso se despidió con una reverencia y salió de la biblioteca.

-Sería adorable que sus sobrinos y la princesa puedan hacerse amigos.- Dijo Rachel, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.- Por cierto, Amelia, Robert, ¿también irán a buscar esas direcciones?-

-No hace falta- Respondió Robert sacando un papel doblado de su pantalón. –Ya estaba preparado.- Dijo muy satisfecho.

-Igual que yo.- Dijo Amelia buscando en su portapapeles.

Todos los miraron extrañados, y ambos se sonrojaron.

-Es que tenía una corazonada de que iban a decir que sí.- Dijo algo apenada Amelia.

-Lo mismo digo.- Dijo el mismo apenado Robert. Todos soltaron una pequeña risa.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el rey sonriente, mientras la reina le indicaba a Rachel que anotara en otro portapapeles. -¿Cuáles son los nombres de sus sobrinas?- Preguntó. Robert caballerosamente dejó que Amelia comenzara.

-Bueno, mi sobrina se llama Courtney Evans.- Dijo sonriente.

-Y mi sobrina se llama Bridgette Summers.- Dijo un sonriente Robert.

* * *

Bueno, así es la vida de Gwen, y ahora les haré una pregunta: ¿A quién quieren que inviten Bridgette y Courtney? y ¿Quién será el sobrino de Sir Julio?

Y si algunos se preguntan, si, investigué un poco sobre el protocolo de una princesa.

Y una cosa más: Amy, el profesor Frank, Robert y Sir Julio, los describí más porque formarán una parte muy importante en la historia. Luego verán cómo.

Por favor, escriban reviews con sus respuestas y diciendo si les gusta o no. ;)


	4. Vacaciones, amigos e invitaciones

**Primero** que nada, no estoy muerta y no me olvidé de la historia.

**Segundo**, perdón por tardar tanto; pero me mudé hace un mes y aún estoy acomodando cosas; éso y sumando la escuela = un desastre y dolores de cabeza y espalda.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Ahora se enfoca en nuestro otro protagonista y cómo vive un "adolescente normal". Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Vacaciones, amigos e invitaciones.**

El sol salió en Ontario, Canadá. Y todas las personas comienzan con lo mismo: tratar de levantarse de sus camas. Pero después de eso; bueno, usemos de ejemplo una simple casa blanca, en un barrio, en una ciudad cerca de Toronto. Allí el despertador comenzó a sonar y enseguida la apagó un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes casi cerrados, su nombre es Trent Baker. Con la intención de volverse a dormir, alguien tocó la puerta y se oyó la voz de una mujer. –Trent, tu padre y yo ya nos vamos a trabajar, te preparas el desayuno y cuídate.- Como sus padres; que son contadores, todos salen a trabajar. Pero los adolescentes lo que hacen ahora es casi nada porque… son sus vacaciones.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

Después de que mi mamá me habló y luego oír los coches de mis papás salir de la cochera e irse, ya no me pude volver a dormir, maldije en voz baja por despertarme tan temprano (son las 7:00am, estoy de vacaciones por el amor de Dios), al final me levanté y decidí ir a mi escritorio y ver rápido mis correos en la nueva laptop verde que mis papás me regalaron por mi cumpleaños hace un par de meses. Creo que no se hubieran molestado en comprarme algo tan costoso como esto; pero ellos insistieron, que lo hicieron con gusto y que me sería muy útil en el futuro que ya planearon: quieren que sea abogado, o contador como ellos. No, gracias.

En fin, resulta que me llegaron varios correos de mis amigos contándome sus vacaciones fuera de la ciudad; me alegro por ellos y a la vez les tengo envidia, desde que mis padres empezaron a tener problemas con sus trabajos, apenas pueden pagar las cuentas y comprar lo que se necesita.

Después de cerrar la laptop, me estiré y salí de mi cuarto para entrar al baño para bañarme. Al terminar, me envolví con una toalla y regresé a mi cuarto para vestirme con una camisa verde con una mano negra impresa y mangas camuflajeadas, pantalones negros y zapatos verdes; y en cuanto a arreglarme: sólo dejo mi pelo desordenado. Ahora sí, bajé a la cocina para desayunar un cereal y jugo de naranja y comenzar el día; pero ahora que lo pienso, no tengo planes, tal vez toque mi guitarra y trate de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para una canción. Terminé el desayuno e hice mis tareas habituales: lavar los platos, hacer las camas y lavarme los dientes; después de eso me senté en mi cama con mi guitarra ya en las manos para tocar algunos acordes hasta que me llegara una inspiración.

* * *

Bueno, aparte de tocar mi guitarra y luego ver la tele, no he hecho nada interesante. Entonces sonó mi celular y contesté. -¿Diga?

-¡Hola viejo!-Es Geoff, mi mejor amigo, gritó al teléfono que lo tuve que alejar de mi oreja un momento para poder decir. – Geoff, no grites, algún día me dejarás sordo.- Lo oí reír un poco.

-Lo siento viejo. Oye, Duncan, DJ y yo vamos a ir a patinar al parque, ¿te unes al plan?- Esto era lo que necesitaba.

-Cuenta conmigo viejo- Dije feliz. –Bien viejo, te vemos allá en 10 minutos.- Y con eso colgó. Ahora sí tengo planes para hoy, genial. Dejo mi guitarra y me llevo mi cartera, mi celular, mis llaves y mi patineta; y ahora salgo de mi cuarto, bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, cierro la puerta después de salir y ahora voy caminando hacia el parque.

* * *

No tardé en llegar al parque, es la suerte de haber vivido en ésta ciudad toda mi vida, eso y de vivir tan cerca del parque. En fin, atravesé el parque y vi a varias familias teniendo un día de campo y asando carne; a varios niños jugando y riendo en los columpios, resbaladillas, sube y bajas, carruseles; y a varias parejas caminando juntos riendo, sonriéndose entre sí y/o besándose bajo un árbol. Suspiré ante esto último, el verlos felices me hace sentir… vacío. Salí con varias chicas antes, pero con ninguna tuvo ése algo especial que estoy buscando, y lo que busco es amor. Ya sé que suena cursi, pero sé que todos buscamos eso.

* * *

Al fin llegué a la zona de patinaje y ahí sentados en una banca estaban un joven con cabello rubio, largo y con sombrero de vaquero, ojos azules, una camisa rosa abierta, pantalones azules y sandalias, él es Geoff Adams; a otro joven con cabello negro y un mohicano verde, ojos azules, una camisa con un cráneo sobre otra camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos, él es Duncan Carter y otro joven más alto que todos juntos, moreno, un sombrero blanco, ojos cafés, una pequeña barba, una camisa verde con una D encima, pantalones cortos beige y sandalias, él es DJ Brooks.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludé a mis amigos también con la mano para que me vean. Con eso voltearon a verme. -¡Hola!- Dijeron todos al unísono y choqué los puños con ellos.

El primero en hablar fue Duncan. –Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí, vamos a demostrarles a éstos principiantes (apuntando atrás de él a otras personas más jóvenes que nosotros) cómo arrasa la pista un profesional.- Terminó con una sonrisa arrogante y todos estuvimos de acuerdo y fuimos a patinar.

* * *

Ya son las 12 de la tarde y… -Viejos, no se ustedes pero estoy muerto de hambre.- Dijo DJ. Sí, justo eso pensaba.

-Yo también viejos, propongo que comamos unas hamburguesas con doble carne.- Dijo Geoff. Todos nos animamos, y DJ abrió la boca para decir algo, y fue interrumpido por Geoff. –Y una hamburguesa vegetariana para nuestro grandote amigo.- Y Con eso DJ sonrió. Él es vegetariano por respeto a los animales; sobre todo por su mascota conejo "Conejito". En eso sonó el celular de Geoff.

-¿Diga?- Contestó Geoff con calma, y luego una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara, ya me imagino quien es. -¡Bridge! ¿Cómo estás nena?- Lo sabía, es su novia Bridgette Summers. –Estoy con Duncan, DJ y Trent, iremos a comer hamburguesas en Burger King, ¿nos vemos allá?- …. –Sí, que también vaya Courtney.- Y con sólo ése nombre, Duncan sonrió. Todos saben que él y Courtney se gustan, y ya esperan el momento en que sean novios oficialmente. –Nos vemos allá.- Colgó y volteó a vernos. –Vamos que nos veremos allá con Bridge y Courtney.- Dijo feliz.

-Siii, mientras más pronto lleguemos, más pronto podrán besarse tu novia y tú.- Bromeó Duncan. Todos nos reímos y Geoff se sonrojó.

-Vamos Duncan, todos sabemos que quieres ver a Courtney.- Dijo DJ, y todos se sonrieron al estar de acuerdo y le tocó a Duncan sonrojarse. –Ya vámonos, así podremos comer y ver a las chicas al mismo tiempo. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, decidimos patinar hasta allá, para que lleguemos antes.

* * *

**No. POV.**

En un Burger King frente al parque (más allá de la zona de patinaje) ya estaban llegando los muchachos, y con sus patinetas en las manos, entraron para buscar a las chicas. Y ahí en dos mesas juntas como para 8 personas, frente a la ventana, estaba una chica de cabello largo y rubio recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes, una sudadera azul, pantalones cortos azules y sandalias, ella es Bridgette Summers; otra chica con piel morena, cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, ojos negros, pecas en su nariz, un suéter gris de manga corta sobre una blusa de manga larga blanca, unos pantalones verde musgo y sandalias, ella es Courtney Evans y había una chica grande de piel morena, ojos negros, cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, una blusa con naranjas impresas, pantalones azules y sandalias, también conocida como Leshawna Johnson, parecían hablar de algo y ni siquiera notaron la llegada de los chicos, que se fueron acercando sin hacer ruido. Duncan se acercó más y… -¿Hablando sobre mí, Princesa?- Hablo de forma seductora, lo que sorprendió y molestó a Courtney, quien volteó a ver a Duncan sonriendo y moviendo las cejas.

-No es nada gracioso Duncan; y no, no hablábamos de ti.- Contestó Courtney cruzada de brazos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. –Además, ¿dónde estaban?, no está bien hacernos esperar.-

-Sí, te esperé mucho tiempo Geoff.- Dijo Bridgette de forma divertida mientras se levantaba y Geoff caminó a su lado, y luego comenzaron a besarse.

-Viejo, me harás perder el apetito- Bromeó Trent.

-Entonces no mires.- Me contestó Geoff y todos nos reímos.

-Chicos, ya mejor siéntense, que ésta chica tiene hambre.- Dijo Leshawna en su forma de siempre, relajada y con seguridad.

Todos se sentaron; no sin antes ordenar su comida (hamburguesas de carne para todos y vegetarianas para DJ y Bridgette). Todos comenzaron a comer, y luego Duncan y Geoff eructaron, las chicas los miraron asqueados.

-Uuujjj, chicos, eso es asqueroso.- Dijo Courtney indignada, y luego volteó a ver a Bridgette. –Te lo dije Bridge, no vale la pena invitarlos.- Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de duda.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Trent lleno de curiosidad. Courtney y Bridgette lo notaron, todos tenían la misma cara y esperando la respuesta. Luego se miraron, asintieron y sacaron de sus bolsas (Bridgette tiene una bolsa azul y Courtney una bolsa gris) un sobre blanco e impecable; tenía un sello que se ve roto porque obviamente ellas ya lo abrieron y en la parte de enfrente estaban escritos sus nombres a mano de forma cursiva y elegante, y en una esquina, un sello de un gran círculo blanco con una espada y una rosa azul cruzadas y atravesando una corona. Todos vieron los sobres y nuevas dudas llegaron: ¿Qué son? Y ¿Por qué las dos tienen el mismo sobre? La primera en hablar fue Leshawna.

-¿Nos tienen en suspenso por dos pedazos de papel?- Pregunto ella algo indignada y con las manos sobre la mesa.

-No sólo son pedazos de papel Leshawna, estos sobres contienen nuestro pase hacia la alta sociedad.- Contestó Courtney, todos seguían con cara de duda y se quejó. –Son invitaciones para asistir a un cumpleaños…-

-Si es de la alta sociedad, ¿entonces el cumpleaños es de Heather, de Lindsay o de Alejandro?- Preguntó Geoff frotándose la nuca. –Porque recuerdo que falta mucho para sus cumpleaños.- DJ y Trent asintieron. Heather Chang y Lindsay Wells son las chicas más ricas y populares de su escuela y todas ellas han tenido una gran rivalidad desde niñas; especialmente contra Heather, por ser mandona, cruel y con inteligencia maligna, para los chicos es una chica hermosa con buena figura pero a la que hay que temer; con Lindsay, ella es buena y con cara y cuerpo de modelo, pero con poca inteligencia. Y Alejandro Burromuerto es el chico más popular: sabe jugar futbol, patinar, tiene las mejores notas de la escuela, es rico, es musculoso, es guapo y también es conocido por ser el hijo de un diputado y miembro de una familia exitosa, y de hacer caer a las chicas a sus pies; para las chicas es el chico perfecto de sus sueños, para la mayoría de los chicos es un tipo suertudo y presumido.

Courtney volvió a hablar… más bien a reclamar.

-No me interrumpas Geoff. Además ellas jamás nos han invitado a ninguna de sus fiestas.- Agregó, y todos asintieron por estar de acuerdo con ella, y luego suspiro de forma soñadora antes de decir.- Y Alejandro siempre nos invita a sus fiestas como un caballero.- Terminó con una cara soñadora, Leshawna suspiró con amor y Bridgette hacía un esfuerzo por parecer que no le interesaba Alejandro, mientras que los chicos fruncieron el seño con desagrado (sobre todo Geoff y Duncan). Courtney regresó a su rostro serio y se aclaró la garganta para seguir. –Es una invitación para quedarnos el resto de las vacaciones en Ofralia.- Dijo muy orgullosa, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Geoff, Duncan y DJ siguen con la misma cara de duda, Trent y Leshawna intentaron recordar algún detalle sobre ése nombre y Bridgette miraba a su novio y negaba la cabeza con decepción.

-Y ¿qué es Ofralia?- Preguntó DJ. La cara de orgullo de Courtney cambió de orgullo a fastidio.

-Aj, no puedo creer la ignorancia de todos.- Dijo Courtney, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Ofralia es una isla cerca de Europa; y no, no es Inglaterra.- Agregó lo último y apuntando con un dedo hacia ellos cuando vio que iban a decir algo.

-Perdónanos Princesa, pero no todos prestamos tanta atención en la escuela como tú, para mí es muy aburrido.- Dijo Duncan con los dos brazos atrás de su cabeza. –Además, yo copio las tareas y exámenes de los nerds, y todos lo saben.- Agregó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Hola chicos, chicas! ¡Y saludos a mi Le Diosa!- Llegó una voz masculina y todos voltearon para ver que el propietario de la voz era un chico muy delgado, cabello castaño rojizo, con gafas y ojos verdes, una camisa azul con una hamburguesa impresa y sobre una camisa rosa de mangas largas, pantalones verdes y tenis, también conocido como Harold Greene.

-Hablando de nerds.- Susurró Duncan para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo estás? Mi pastelito, ven y siéntate. –Dijo Leshawna sonriente. Muchos siguen sin comprender el hecho de que ellos dos estén juntos si son muy opuestos el uno del otro, pero lo mismo pasa con Duncan y Courtney y los ven como pareja; así que, ¿por qué Harold y Leshawna tendrían que ser la excepción y juzgarlos?... Exacto, y es más difícil juzgar cuando ves que dos personas se quieren.

-¿De qué hablaban?-Preguntó Harold. En respuesta, Bridgette le deslizó su sobre hacia él. Harold lo vio sin entender, pero cuando notó el sello, jadeó. –Impresionante, ¿cómo consiguieron esto?

-¿Sabes lo que es, pastelito?- Pregunto Leshawna. –Porque éstas chicas,- dijo señalando a Bridgette y Courtney.- sólo están alargando nuestra curiosidad.- Terminó ya bajando la mano con que señaló.

-Podría explicar más rápido si no me estuvieran interrumpiendo.- Dijo Courtney indignada. Pero nadie la escuchó porque todos miraban a Harold para que siguiera hablando, hasta Bridgette sonrió porque alguien más va a explicar sin perder la calma. Harold, feliz de la atención que ahora recibía, continuó explicando (con un dedo levantado, como siempre lo hace).

-Ofralia es una isla cerca de Europa que desde hace poco se ah dado a conocer en el negocio del comercio y del turismo por sus piedras preciosas que abundan en sus minas, pero más que nada, por ser el único lugar en el mundo donde pueden encontrar flores azules.- Y bajó su dedo. El primero en hablar fue Duncan.

-Viejo, no sé nada sobre flores, pero lo que sé, es que no existen las flores azules.- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Pues existen allá, y las más comercializadas son las azucenas, margaritas, dalias y...- Contestó Harold contando las clases de flores con los dedos pero fue interrumpido por Duncan, quien bostezó profundamente.

-No hables de las flores, me aburres Doris.- Sonrió burlonamente ante el otro nombre de Harold. Éste se sonrojó ligeramente y prefirió seguir explicando.

-Bueno, pero Ofralia también es conocido por sus paisajes, construcciones medievales y la que más destaca es un castillo en donde vive la familia real, y éste sello…- Al decir sello, lo señala con un dedo y todos se levantan un poco de sus lugares para ver con más detalle el sello de los sobres; excepto Bridgette y Courtney, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y se veía molesta por no ser ella quien explica todo eso. –Es el escudo del reino y de ésa familia.- Terminó Harold con una sonrisa

-Genial, ¿cómo es que tienen esto linda?- Pregunto Geoff sonriendo a Bridgette.

-Mi tío Robert trabaja allá, y es el entrenador de caballos de la realeza.- Dijo con una sonrisa modesta.

-Y mi tía Amelia es la dama de compañía de la Princesa.- Contestó Courtney con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Eso explica el por qué sabes comportarte como princesa, Princesa.- Dijo Duncan y todos se rieron, excepto Courtney, quien fulminó con la mirada a Duncan.

-Muy bien, ya está explicado Ofralia y el escudo, pero aún no se aclara el por qué tienen éstos sobres.- Dijo DJ.

Como respuesta, ambas abrieron sus sobres y sacaron otro papel blanco y liso (bueno, no tanto, estaba doblado para que entrara al sobre). Se miraron y luego Bridgette miró a su carta, es como si ellas dos hubieran practicado ése momento.

* * *

"**Querida Bridgette**: Sé que sólo nos vemos en algunas vacaciones cuando voy a visitarlos a ti, tus hermanos y tus padres, pero me gustaría que ésta vez, tú vinieras a pasar lo que quedan de éstas vacaciones aquí en Ofralia. Me gustaría que conocieras este bello país y que vieras con tus propios ojos mi oficio; porque sé que te gustan los caballos. Le pregunté al rey si me permitía que vinieras a visitarme y a que pudieras asistir al gran evento que se aproxima, y me alegro de decir que me dio permiso y hasta permitió que invitaras a alguien más. Dentro del sobre se encuentran las invitaciones que les permitirán a ti y a quien quieras invitar y dos boletos de avión. Espero verte pronto. Atte. Tu tío Robert. P.D. Recuerda llevar algo elegante."

* * *

Así terminó de leer Bridgette y dobló su hoja. Todos estaban aliviados porque sus dudas fueron aclaradas y también se encontraban asombrados de que sus amigas fueran invitadas a un evento tan importante como éste. Luego Courtney se aclaró la garganta para que ahora la vieran a ella mientras sacaba las dos invitaciones y una de ellas la leyó.

* * *

"Esta oficialmente invitado a la fiesta formal que se realizará en honor al cumpleaños número 16 de la Princesa Gwenedith Amanda Belleti de Ofralia. Día de celebración: 15 de agosto."

* * *

-Espera, ¿dice 15 de agosto?- Preguntó Trent.

-Sí. Dijo Courtney como si fuera algo obvio. –Eso es lo que dice.-

-Entonces eso es en 2 días.- Dijo dándose cuenta de ello; los ojos de las dos chicas casi saltan ante lo que dijo Trent. –Y, ¿qué fecha tienen los boletos de avión?- Preguntó con preocupación, las chicas revisaron el sobre para hallar los boletos de avión y cuando vieron la fecha, sus ojos saltaron una vez más.

-¡Mañana!- Casi gritaron las dos y sorprendieron a los demás, y en un momento de torpeza de Bridgette, sus invitaciones se le resbalaron de las manos hacia el aire, y en su intento de atraparlo, se levantó y cayó sobre Geoff, quien cayó sobre Leshawna, quien cayó sobre Harold, quien cayó de su lugar y terminó con la cara en el suelo, las invitaciones cayeron frente a él y frente a unas botas. Todos levantaron la vista para ver en persona a un chico latino de cabello café oscuro y largo, piel morena, ojos verde lima, con una pequeña barba, musculoso, con camisa rojo vino y pantalones gris oscuro; mejor conocido como Alejandro Burromuerto.

-Amigos, señoritas, permítanme ayudarles.- Habló con tono educado. Las chicas estaban encantadas y con rostros soñadores, mientras que los chicos fruncen el ceño. Bridgette salió rápido de su trance, miro a varias direcciones y dijo con voz nerviosa. –Yo tengo novio.-

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

También me levanté para ayudar a mis amigos, y de paso levantar las invitaciones que Bridgette había tirado por accidente. Estiré mi brazo para tomarlos, pero Alejandro fue más rápido que yo y las levantó y las examinó. Yo me volví a sentar.

-Que interesantes invitaciones, ¿te pertenecen Bridge?- Preguntó caballerosamente Alejandro, mientras extendía su brazo con las invitaciones a Bridgette, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Eh… sí, so- son mías… gracias Alejandro.- Tartamudeó Bridgette mientras se estiraba para tomarlas, pero Geoff con el ceño fruncido, las tomó antes de que la mano de ella tocara la mano de Alejandro… o que ella se volviera a caer.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Al.- Preguntó Duncan, sonando burlón en la última palabra. Vi que Alejandro se molestó un poco por el apodo, todos saben que **ODIA** que lo llamen así.

Courtney le dio una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Duncan. –Duncan, no seas así de grosero.- Lo regañó, Duncan sólo pudo fruncir el ceño y tallarse donde recibió la palmada.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.- Dijo Alejandro ahora sonriéndole a Courtney, quien también sonrió ampliamente. –Y para contestar a tu pregunta hermamigo, el Burger King es para todos.- Contestó Alejandro con calma. Y luego puso una mano en su barbilla, como si pensara. –Tu invitación me es muy familiar Bridgette, pero ¿por qué tienes 2?

-Bueno, es que son para una fiesta y puedo invitar a alguien para ir conmigo.- Dijo ya más calmada Bridgette mientras levantaba las invitaciones. En eso, Geoff tomo una de ellas, sorprendiéndola. A nosotros no tanto, sé que Geoff quiere evitar que Bridgette invitara a Al.

-Y me invitó a ir con ella.- Dijo Geoff, volteó a ver a Bridgette. –Te prometo ser todo un caballero.- Agregó, Bridgette sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también tengo esas invitaciones, Alejandro.- Agregó con prisa Courtney, mientras sacaba sus invitaciones, Alejandro sólo sonrió, pero juraría que se sorprendió porque noté que sus ojos se abrieron. Courtney también puso las invitaciones en cada mano. –Y me gustaría preguntarte si…- Ella fue nuevamente interrumpida por Duncan, quien también agarró una de las invitaciones y la tenía levantada para que Al la viera mejor.

-Sí, te parece bien que ella me haya invitado a ir con ella.- Terminó de decir Duncan, Courtney quiso reclamar, pero nuevamente habló Duncan. –Sé que quieres que vaya contigo.- Le dijo con su habitual sonrisa para coquetear. Courtney bufó. Y luego Duncan se puso serio. –También prometo ser caballeroso y tratarte como lo mereces.- Con eso Courtney se sonrojó, sonrió, asintió y le dio un abrazo a Duncan. Todos (excepto Bridge, Courtney y Al) tuvimos que contener una risa, yo puedo creer que Geoff se puede comportar como un caballero, pero Duncan, tengo que verlo.

Volteé a ver a Alejandro para ver su cara, pero me sorprendió que no se molestara o hiciera un intento de alagar a las chicas. Es más, creo que fingía que pensaba, y noté que tenía una mano en un bolsillo y alcancé a ver una parte de papel.

-Me parece maravilloso que lleven a sus novios, amigas.- Dijo, y luego fingió tristeza. –Pero me da mucha pena el no ser yo el quien las invite.- Lo dijo con los ojos cerrados, como si esto fuera una obra dramática.

-Para que pudieras hacer eso, necesitarías invitaciones para quedarte en Ofralia y asistir al cumpleaños de su Princesa.- Habló Harold con su estilo "sabelotodo". Todos lo volteamos a ver y lo miramos diciendo "tenías que abrir la boca"; hasta vi que Duncan lo amenazó con un puño. Harold se asustó, pero Leshawna notó eso y le lanzó a Duncan otra mirada amenazante. Otra vez voltee a ver a Alejandro, y no se inmutó en nada, ni por el nombre Ofralia o la mención de una princesa de verdad. Muy bien, algo esconde.

-Me temo que tienes razón, Harold. Y desearía tener ésa única oportunidad.- Luego metió una mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón. –Esperen.- Fingió sorpresa y de su bolsillo sacó un… no puede ser. –Yo también tengo invitaciones para ese evento real.-

**-¡¿QQUUUÉÉÉ?!-** Todos gritamos sorprendidos, creo que gritamos tan alto que algunas personas voltearon a vernos. Nuestras bocas están abiertas por la sorpresa y nuestros ojos estaban clavados en el sobre idéntico al de Bridgette y Courtney, que Alejandro sostenía y con una sonrisa. El silencio y el suspenso se hicieron muy incómodos para mí, así que decidí romperlo.

-Cielos…- me froté la parte trasera del cuello. –Que sorpresa, ¿cómo las conseguiste?-

-Me llegaron en la mañana, hermamigo. Créanme que estoy sorprendido de que mi tío se haya acordado de mí.- Dijo Alejandro.

-Y ¿qué es tu tío para que también tengas estas invitaciones?- Pregunto Leshawna, y luego apuntó con el pulgar a las chicas. –El tío de Bridgette, Robert, es el entrenador de caballos de la realeza. Y La tía de Courtney, Amelia, es la dama de compañía de la Princesa.- Aclaró y luego puso sus manos en la cadera. -¿Qué es tu tío?-

-Mi tío Julio es el acompañante y mano derecha del Rey.- Contestó Al. Cielos, eso es de nivel superior. –Parece ser que es de mayor nivel mi tío, ¿cierto?- Oye, parece que lee mi mente. Luego sacó su cara de "sufrimiento" otra vez mientras suspiró. –Tenía la esperanza de llevarlas a ése evento señoritas, pero ahora que veo que también tienen invitaciones para la fiesta de la princesa y de quedarse allá un tiempo, buscaré a alguien más que vaya conmigo.-

-¿Y tus hermanos Carlos y José? ¿No los invitaron?- Preguntó DJ.

-Temo que Carlos se encuentra fuera de la ciudad en un partido (Carlos es futbolista), y José se encuentra con mi padre (José estudia para ser diputado también). Así que ellos no pueden asistir, y mi madre me sugirió que invitara a uno de mis hermamigos, o a una bella dama.- Esto lo último, les guiñó un ojo a las chicas, vi que Courtney y Bridgette se sonrojaron ligeramente, y que Leshawna se abanicó con una mano. Luego Al se dirigió a Leshawna. –Leshawna, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a éste evento digno de alguien como tú?- Dijo con una sonrisa, Leshawna pensaba y juro que si esto fuese una caricatura, a Harold le saldría humo por los oídos, porque ya estaba rojo de celos y coraje.

-Me encantaría.- Dijo Leshawna, sorprendiendo a Harold. –Pero mi prima Leshaniqua vendrá y quiero estar con ella, y con mi pastelito rojo.- Y abrazó a Harold, quien suspiró y le sonrió.

-Qué lástima, pero respeto tu decisión. –Con eso se puso a pensar otra vez con su mano en la barbilla y volteó a verme. –Trent, hermamigo, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- De acuerdo, eso me sorprendió, y creo que oí a Duncan sofocar una risa. –Hablo de ir como amigos, hermanos, como hermamigos, ¿qué dices?-

Froté mi cuello una vez más. –Mmm, no estoy muy seguro, ahora no estoy en una buena situación para viajar.- Todos saben de los problemas económicos de mi familia, y asintieron la cabeza comprendiendo.

-Pero no tendrás que pagar nada ¿ves?- Sacó del sobre una invitación y un boleto de avión y me las dio. –En teoría TODO esta pagado, sólo tendrías que llevar un traje elegante para la fiesta; y tal vez puedas tocar tu guitarra allá, eso te haría ser reconocido y famoso, y es una oportunidad que quizás nunca se vuelva a repetir. Entonces ¿qué dices?- Terminó de hablar Al. Rayos, él sí sabe ser convincente, miré el boleto y la invitación y luego voltee a ver a mis amigos, que también se pusieron a pensar en las palabras de Alejandro.

-Vamos amigo.- Dijo Leshawna.

-Es algo que no te puedes perder.-Dijo DJ.

-No desaproveches esta oportunidad de oro.- Dijo Harold.

-Vamos Trent, sería genial tenerte allá con nosotros. Dijo Bridgette.

Me siento muy bien de que me animen y de que me apoyen, son unos amigos geniales. Les sonreí, miré una vez más el boleto y la invitación y voltee a ver a Al, quien seguía ahí parado con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Alejandro, iré.- Concluí. Todos me vitorearon y me encontré atrapado entre los abrazos de las chicas y los puños de mis amigos frotando mi cabeza.

* * *

**No. POV.**

Todos estaban ocupados vitoreando a Trent que olvidaron que Alejandro seguía ahí, pero a él pareciera que no le importaba, es más, estaba aún tranquilo y su rostro tenía una sonrisa.

-Muy buenas noticias, hermamigo.- Dijo Alejandro, y luego su rostro se tornó con una mirada astuta. –Muy buena decisión.- Concluyó Alejandro ahora con una mirada y una sonrisa maligna.

* * *

**Escriban sus reviews, por favor, quiero saber si les está gustando. :)**


	5. Disfrutando y descansando

Aquí esta el ¡capítulo número 4! no puedo creer que haya llegado hasta aquí la historia. Y quiero agradecerle a los siguientes lectores que me animaron: **Loki-Boom2, gothicgirlGXD, PrincessPhone, FanTD97, dxg4ever, galy gxt, fasara, genesis, Gnesis, gensis y Genesis**. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Disfrutando y descansando.**

**No. POV.**

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, Trent se fue a su casa para encontrarse con sus papás y pedirles permiso para estar en Ofralia. Claro que tuvo que explicarles lo que era y mostrarles la invitación y el boleto que le regaló Alejandro para que no se preocuparan por los gastos. Sus padres se sorprendieron bastante, y ¿quién no se sorprendería si ve a su hijo con una invitación para asistir a un evento de la realeza? Al final accedieron porque Trent quería ir, estaría con sus amigos y además, es una oportunidad única.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

¡Dijeron que sí! Ahora sólo me falta ponerme de acuerdo con mis amigos y Alejandro para encontrarnos en el aeropuerto. Me metí al chat y encontré a todos.

Trent: Mis padres dijeron que sí.

Courtney: Que buena noticia Trent.

Geoff: Bien viejo, igual yo.

Bridgette: Que bueno es oír eso, mi osito.

Duncan: A mí también me dejaron ir.

Alejandro: Perfecto mis amigos, ahora si no les importa; me gustaría sugerir que nos veamos en el aeropuerto a las 9 de la mañana.

Courtney: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Alejandro.

Bridgette: Bien.

Trent: Bien.

Geoff: Bien.

Duncan: Bien, como sea.

Courtney: Chicos, será mejor preocuparnos ahora por hacer las maletas y dormir bien.

Alejandro: Maravillosa idea, y no olviden que debemos llevarnos ropa elegante para la fiesta.

Todos: De acuerdo, buenas noches.

Y todos salimos del chat. Fui a mi armario para sacar una maleta grande y mi estuche para mi guitarra. Revisé si tenía algo decente para una ocasión especial y encontré un traje blanco, con una camisa azul claro, una corbata roja y zapatos negros. Los guardé con cuidado encima de la ropa que ya tenía guardada para que no se maltratara, cerré la maleta y la puse a un lado de mi puerta para que me vaya rápido.

Bien, ya estoy listo. Y a tiempo para cenar, bajo para ver que ya está la mesa puesta y que mi mamá ya estaba poniendo la cena en la mesa. Y mientras disfrutamos la cena, hablamos sobre nuestro día, nos reímos y nos consolamos de los problemas que pasamos diciendo que todo estará bien. Damos las buenas noches, voy a lavarme los dientes y luego a mi cuarto para ponerme mi piyama de camisa negra de manga larga y pantalones rojos con rayas negras. Mientras estoy acostado en mi cama, pongo mi despertador a las 7 am para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto porque el vuelo es a las 9:30am, y luego descanso mi cabeza en la almohada y ya tapado con las sábanas, me pongo a pensar en lo que nos espera allá, y dejo que poco a poco me gane el sueño.

* * *

**Ofralia. Gwen. POV.**

Otro día, y tan sólo faltan 2 para mi cumpleaños. Se supone que mis padres me darán una sorpresa para ése día. Una gran parte de mí me dice que lo voy a odiar y que no me haga ilusiones, y otra pequeña parte de mí dice que me debo dar una oportunidad de esperar algo bueno, que me gustará y que sólo estoy exagerando. Ugh, esto es tan confuso y sólo puedo esperar para saber la respuesta. Lo único bueno es que tengo libres los siguientes días de mis deberes y me puedo levantar un poco más tarde. Ahora son como las 9 de la mañana y apenas pedí que me trajeran el desayuno. _Cielos_ pensé, _nunca había tenido tiempo para mí, se siente muy bien._ Me decidí a pasear un momento por los jardines y sentarme entre las flores para leer una novela, apenas termine mi desayuno de fruta, avena tibia, café y jugo de naranja. Oí que tocaban mi puerta y tuve que limpiarme la boca con la servilleta, tragar lo que masticaba, alisar mi bata negra de seda y enderezarme en la silla antes de hablar con mi tono educado y despierto; creo que ahora sí me siento despierta. –Adelante.-

Y entró Amy ahora vestida con un juego de saco y falda que le llega más debajo de las rodillas de color morado, una blusa amarilla y zapatos de tacón altos de color amarillo; se veía tan contenta, bueno, ayer estaba feliz, pero por alguna razón hoy se ve más.

-Buenos Días Amy.- Dije dejando a un lado la formalidad y tomando otra cucharada de avena y metiéndolo en mi boca.

-Buenos Días Gwen.- Puedo sentir el tono y la mirada desaprobatoria de Amy, pero no me importa. –Parece que disfrutas el hecho de que tus padres te dieran los días libres.-

-Totalmente, pero me hubiera gustado que me dejaran salir del palacio.- Contesté, y soné algo molesta y triste.

Ante lo que dije, Amy cambió su expresión de desaprobación por la forma en que como, a su expresión de que quiere consolarme. –Lo sé Gwen, pero como te lo dijimos todos anoche: …

-"Tu lugar como princesa es estar dentro del palacio."-Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- Dije enojada y triste, pero creo que más triste. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que terminé mi desayuno.

-Bueno.- Habló Amy. -Ya que terminaste, ve a lavarte y bañarte mientras te busco tu ropa… Ya sé que tienes los siguientes días libres, pero aún tengo órdenes de vestirte, peinarte y maquillarte.- Y con eso, fue a mi armario mientras ya me iba a mi baño. Solté un bufido de resignación al no liberarme de todo éste rollo de "princesa" ni por unos días, pero no puedo culpar a Amy; es decir, son órdenes que le dan mis padres, y ella no escribió el protocolo.

Cuando terminé y salí ya bañada, vi sobre la cama l vestido de hoy: rosado oscuro con detalles blancos y como un cinturón también blanco con zapatillas de tacón. Suspiré de disgusto; odio el rosado y Amy lo sabe, creo que mis papás se lo ordenaron. No me quedó de otra más que ponerme el vestido e ir al tocador, y terminé peinada con el cabello suelto que llega a media espalda, con un collar de plata con detalles rosa (igual que los aretes) y maquillada con una ligera capa de rubor, delineador de ojos, rímel, sombra color rosa y labial rosa. _Qué asco. _

-Muy bien Gwen. Ahora, que disfrutes tu día.- Dijo Amy de forma satisfactoria, y juraría que la oí tararear alegre hasta que llegó a la puerta y la cerró. Como yo tengo los siguientes días libres, Amy también tiene los días libres… a menos que se le dé alguna orden. En fin, ya estoy vestida, me levanté del tocador y me dirigí a mi librero para elegir alguna novela. Las miré hasta que me decidí por una novela de terror, la tomé y antes de salir, decidí hacer mi cama grande (sé que tengo sirvientas para hacerlo por mí, pero al menos una princesa debe saber hacer la cama, eso pienso yo). La terminé satisfecha, tomé mi libro y salí de mi cuarto para ir por pasillos, escaleras, pasillos y más escaleras, hasta que llegué a los jardines. Sonreí al verlos tan vivos y bien cuidados, caminé lentamente disfrutando de las flores azules, hasta que llegué a una de las bancas que tiene sombra y está frente a las flores. Respiré hondo y feliz, disfrutando de los futuros días de libertad, abrí mi libro y empecé a leer.

Tan metida en la lectura, que pocas veces me percaté de las sirvientas trayéndome el almuerzo y de los jardineros saludándome y regalándome alguna flor, que agradecía feliz, y seguía con la lectura. Tal vez sea de terror, pero hay momentos en los que él o la protagonista encontraba a su amor y lo defendía ante todo y todos, me parece algo lindo. En fin, pasaron las horas hasta que anocheció y me dirigí de nuevo al castillo para cenar. Pasó el día muy rápido, pero me siento bien, me sentí… "normal".

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

_Aaaahh, ya apágate despertador_. Pensaba mientras trataba de apagar el despertador y de volver a dormir, y cuando al fin lo logré y me iba a volver a dormir, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe recordando por qué lo tenía puesto. _Hoy iba con mis amigos y Alejandro a Ofralia, y el vuelo es a las 9:30am._ Me levanté rápido, pero me enredé con las sábanas y me caí de la cama. Me quejé, me levanté y me dirigí al baño mientras frotaba mi cabeza, revisé en el espejo si no tengo un chichón y no. Me terminé de bañar, me sequé y me envolví con la toalla, fui a mi cuarto para vestirme y como siempre, dejar mi pelo desordenado. Y cuando bajé para desayunar, olí huevo y tocino, y cuando me asomé a la cocina, vi a mi madre con su cabello negro y largo atado en un chongo y con traje de trabajo gris haciendo el desayuno, y a mi padre también de cabello corto y negro también vestido de traje poniendo los cubiertos.

-Buenos días.- Dije. Y ambos voltearon a verme, mi mamá con sus ojos verdes como los míos y mi padre con sus ojos cafés, pero parecido a mí, ambos me dieron una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Trent.- Empezó mi mamá, mientras servía el desayuno en los platos.

-Buenos días hijo.- Dijo mi papá terminando de poner la mesa. -¿Listo para irte?- Preguntó.

-Casi.- Contesté mientras fui por los platos con el desayuno para ponerlos en la mesa. –Sólo estoy nervioso.- Confesé.

-¿Nervioso?- Preguntó mi mamá mientras llevaba el pan que recién tostó y los dos nos dirigimos a la mesa junto con papá y nos sentamos. -¿Por qué estarías nervioso? Estarás con tus amigos y además conocerás un lugar nuevo.-

-Exacto… ¿Qué pasa si meto la pata? ¿O qué tal si no me comporto como debería?- Saqué mis dudas, sé que puedo confiar en ellos.

-Trent, no tienes que preocuparte por ello.- Dijo mi papá mientras me daba palmadas en el hombro. –Si te llegas a equivocar, sólo pides disculpas y así aceptas tus errores para poder aprender cosas nuevas.- Razonó mi papá.

-Tu papá tiene razón Trent.- Continuó mi mamá. –Y en la forma de comportarse… siempre debes ser TÚ mismo, ser quién eres; y eres un chico inteligente, amable, cariñoso y te preocupas por todos los que conoces. Sólo sé tú, nunca finjas ser alguien más.- Terminó mi mamá. Las palabras de los dos me conmovió y me sentí mejor.

-Muchas gracias.- Y me levanté para darles un abrazo.

-De nada hijo.- Dijeron sonrientes los dos. –Pero será mejor que te apures porque son las 8:30am.- Advirtió mi papá. Vi el reloj y era cierto, así que me senté a devorar mi desayuno, les agradecí otra vez y voy a lavarme los dientes, ir por mis cosas e ir con mis papás al aeropuerto porque quieren acompañarme a despedirse; además de que el aeropuerto está de camino a sus trabajos. Llegamos, salimos del coche con mis maletas y nos abrazamos.

-¿Estarán bien?- Pregunté.

-Claro Trent, ve, cuídate y diviértete.- Me dijo mamá y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Recuerda divertirte, disfrutar de la experiencia, y ser tú mismo.- Dijo papá junto con unas palmaditas en el hombro. –Ah, y dile a Duncan de mi parte que no haga nada ilegal allá.- Agregó divertido, y todos nos reímos.

-Gracias, y se lo diré. Adiós, cuídense.- Me despedí y me metí al aeropuerto. Busqué a mis amigos y los encontré a todos menos a Duncan cerca de un pequeño restaurante. –Hola amigos.-

-Hola Trent.- Dijeron casi todos a la vez. Luego habló Courtney. –Oye Trent, ¿no has visto a Duncan?- Preguntó enojada, pero puedo notar algo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

-No, creí que todos ya estaban aquí.- Contesté calmado. Y luego oí a mis espaldas a alguien corriendo, se detuvo en seco y se puso a jadear como loco. Volteé y vi al rey de Roma del que hablábamos.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo Duncan y luego se recargó en sus rodillas y siguió jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió al correr. Vi un momento a Courtney y ella tenía las manos en la cadera.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas? El avión saldrá en 20 minutos.- Dijo Courtney.

-No me sorprendería que te hubieras quedado dormido, viejo.- Comentó Geoff. Duncan levantó la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a Geoff. Justo eso fue lo que pasó. Pensé rodando los ojos.

-Amigos, no hay que pelear, ya estamos aquí y vayamos rápido a registrarnos.- Dijo Bridgette. Todos cargamos nuestras maletas y nos registramos. Luego llegamos hasta el área que nos tocó y desde la ventana vimos el avión, creo que desde aquí alcancé a ver nuestras maletas siendo metidas en el avión. Entramos y nos sentamos; Courtney se sentó con Bridgette, atrás de ellas se sentaron Duncan y Geoff, yo me senté al otro lado del pasillo, cerca de Bridgette, y Alejandro se sentó adelante de mí. Curioso, pero creo que sólo quiere estar solo. Después de que el avión despegó, Bridgette le pidió a Courtney si se podía cambiar de lugar para estar con Geoff. Ella aceptó y estaba por sentarse a mi lado (pero tenía los ojos pegados en Alejandro, quien le sonreía de modo seductor y estiraba todo su brazo para apuntar al asiento a su lado, como diciendo "eres bienvenida a sentarse"), pero Duncan agarró la mano de Courtney y la guió al asiento a su lado mientras él sonreía divertido. Ella se molestó al principio, pero vi una pequeña sonrisa, que cambió rápido para reclamar lo irresponsable que fue Duncan al llegar tarde y exigirle una respuesta, él estaba divertido tratando de calmarla y la rodeó con su brazo para calmarla, y funcionó. Mientras que Alejandro se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en su asiento.

Decidimos platicar entre todos para pasar el rato y comer lo que nos dieron en el avión; las chicas contándonos lo que sus tíos les contaban cuando las visitaban principalmente, y Al no nos decía mucho porque "no quería interrumpir a las damas" (alcancé a ver que las chicas se sonrojaron un poco).

-Ahora que me acuerdo Duncan, mi papá te manda un mensaje.- Dije. Duncan volteó a verme con cara de duda. –Dice que no te vayas a hacer nada ilegal durante las vacaciones.- Dije sonriendo burlonamente. Duncan chasqueó los dedos y su cara la cambió a un sufrimiento falso.

-Ay, me duele que diga eso. En serio, ¿me cree capaz de hacer algo así?- Bromeó Duncan poniendo un puño sobre su corazón. Todos (Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro y yo) nos reímos, excepto Courtney, que miraba seriamente a Duncan.

-Es en serio Duncan, estaremos en un lugar importante y con gente de gran alcurnia, ¿sería mucho pedirte que intentes NO ser arrestado allá?- Dijo Courtney seria y preocupada.

-Mmm, en realidad sí, princesa.- Dijo divertido Duncan mientras le sonreía a Courtney.

Luego, los dos siguieron así; Courtney reclamando y Duncan ignorando y coqueteando. Alejandro volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y le guiñó el ojo a 2 chicas sentadas un poco más adelante (ambas se sonrojaron y rieron como tontas). Mientras que Geoff y Bridgette se miraron, sonrieron y se empezaron a besar.

-Creo que necesito distraerme con algo.- Me dije a mí mismo en voz baja. Así que busqué en mi mochila que estaba a mis pies y saqué mi cuaderno de canciones para escribir algunos versos para inspirarme. Taché varias veces hasta que me cansé, guardé mi cuaderno y volteé a ver a mis amigos: Duncan y Courtney siguen discutiendo, Geoff y Bridgette se siguen besando, y Alejandro tenía audífonos puestos para oír su música y leía una revista de autos y motos. Me decidí a dormir, tal vez allá vaya a amanecer y quiero llegar descansado.

* * *

**Ofralia. Amelia. POV.**

Mi despertador sonó en la madrugada como lo programé, hoy es el día en que mi sobrina, la de Robert y el sobrino de Sir Julio llegarían con sus amigos y los tres quedamos en ir por ellos al aeropuerto. Así que me levanté para ducharme rápido y buscar algo decente, y me decidí por mi traje a juego de saco y falda que llega más debajo de las rodillas color azul, blusa blanca y zapatos de tacón. Terminé de arreglarme, dejando mi cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la entrada del palacio, donde quedamos Robert, Julio y yo de vernos.

Desde ayer, mientras Gwen se tomaba sus "vacaciones de deberes reales"; la Reina, Rachel, Julio y yo estuvimos viendo sobre las habitaciones que tendrían los jóvenes, que los sirvientes las tuvieran listas y todo lo relacionado durante su estadía. Caminé y bajé por escaleras hacia la entrada y allí vi a Robert, quien tenía una camisa gris con jeans negros y zapatos para correr (muy relajado), mientras que Julio usaba un traje a juego de saco y pantalones beige con camisa color vino y zapatos grises (el siempre elegante por su título de Sir y mano derecha del Rey).

-Buenos Días.- Todos nos saludamos inclinándonos ligeramente por respeto y bajo las pocas escaleras y esperándonos, estaba la limusina negra; pedimos una grande para que todos pudiéramos caber y estar cómodos. Un sirviente abrió la puerta de la limosina y Julio y Robert me dejaron entrar primero como caballeros, y luego entraron ellos. Ahora el sol comenzaba a asomarse y vamos de camino al aeropuerto, el avión de nuestros sobrinos ya debe de llegar, espero que hayan dormido.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

_-Señores pasajeros, se les informa que en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en la isla Ofralia. Se le pide que cierren sus mesas de servicio, apaguen cualquier aparato electrónico y pongan firmes sus asientos…-_ Ese sonido me despertó y de mi boca salió un gran bostezo.

-Si abres más la boca, parecerá que quieres tragarte a alguien.- Dijo la voz burlona de Duncan. Me froté los ojos y luego se me aclaró la vista, y me volteé para ver a Duncan, Geoff y Bridgette riéndose ligeramente, yo me uní a la risa, Courtney estaba ocupada siguiendo las instrucciones que nos dieron.

-¿Tuviste un sueño reparador, hermamigo?- Oí la voz de Alejandro, quien estaba asomando su cabeza por el lado de su asiento al frente de mí y estaba sonriendo.

-Sí, bastante, gracias.- Respondí a Alejandro, quien siguió sonriendo y su cabeza desapareció detrás del asiento.

-Si ya terminaron de reírse, será mejor que se preparen, porque muy pronto llegaremos.- Dijo Courtney.

-Todos sabemos que casi llegamos, Courtney.- Dijo Bridgette, asomándose un poco en su asiento para verla atrás. –El piloto lo acaba de decir en el altavoz.- Terminó Bridgette divertida.

-Ya sé que el piloto lo mencionó.- Dijo Courtney rodando los ojos. –Pero apenas aterricemos, saldremos rápido a buscar nuestras cosas y luego hay que buscar un transporte.- Dijo Courtney, sacando una libreta y una pluma de su bolso para escribir todo.

-Whoa, Whoa, trata de relajarte Courtney.- Dijo Duncan alzando las manos como si se defendiera.

-Duncan tiene razón, Courtney.- Dijo Alejandro, asomándose nuevamente de su asiento para vernos a todos. –Hablé con mi tío hace poco, y me comentó que él, tu tía y el tío de Bridgette, vendrían por nosotros. No tienes por qué preocuparte.- Dijo con una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa. Juraría que vi a Courtney sonrojarse un poco, pero nadie lo notó.

-¿Lo ves, amiga?- Dijo Geoff despreocupado. –Ya está todo arreglado, lo único que hay que pensar es en lo bien que nos la pasaremos aquí, Wuuu huuu.- Dijo, lo último casi lo gritó y alzó las manos. En eso, llegó una azafata pelirroja.

-Señor, le pido que no alce la voz; y por favor, acomode su asiento en posición vertical porque ya vamos a aterrizar.- Se dirigió la azafata a Geoff, y luego se fue.

Todos nos acomodamos y nos asomamos por las ventanillas para ver una gran isla en la que algunas partes destacaba un bello color azul, tal vez ésas sean sus "famosas flores azules". Me abroché el cinturón justo a tiempo, porque enseguida sentí cómo el avión fue haciendo movimientos para aterrizar.

Bajamos por las escaleras eléctricas con nuestras maletas en las manos, el aeropuerto es como cualquiera que haya visto excepto que tiene pequeñas banderas con el escudo de Ofralia adornando las puertas. Bridgette, Courtney y Alejandro veían en todas direcciones para alguna señal de sus tíos, cuando Bridgette se detuvo en un punto específico cerca de la puerta de entrada, sus ojos se abrieron, sonrió ampliamente y alzó un brazo mientras agitaba una mano para saludar. Vi la dirección que veía Bridgette y ahí estaban 3 personas: una mujer morena de cabello castaño y con un traje azul; un hombre de piel bronceada, cabello negro y con traje… (No sé qué color es), y otro hombre rubio con camisa gris y jeans negros. Éste último sonrió al ver a Bridgette y también agitó un brazo al aire y caminó hacia nosotros, sin duda es el tío de Bridgette. Los otros 2 se mostraron serios, pero igual sonrieron, ya es lógico quiénes son ellos. Ya bajamos de las escaleras y El hombre rubio llegó a nosotros y abrazó a Bridgette; los 2 con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Que gusto que ya estés aquí Bridge.- Dijo el hombre rubio a Bridgette.

-También me alegra verte tío Rob.- Dijo Bridgette cuando ya se soltaron. En eso, la mujer también llegó a nosotros, y Courtney y ella también se abrazaron con sonrisas en sus rostros. Mientras que el hombre y Alejandro sólo compartieron una sonrisa y se estrecharon las manos para saludarse.

-Es un gusto que ya hayan llegado.- Dijo la señora cuando ya soltó a Courtney, pero seguía sonriendo. -¿Tuvieron un buen vuelo?- Pregunto cortésmente. Todos dijimos que "sí".

-Tía Amelia.- Dijo feliz Courtney levantando su mano.- Me gustaría presentarte a quien invité a venir.- Y luego agarró el brazo de Duncan y lo jaló hacia ella. –Quiero presentarte a Duncan-

-Su novio, mucho gustó.- Dijo Duncan estirando su mano hacia Amelia, quien se le quedó viendo un momento, como si lo evaluara, no la culpo. A Courtney se le abrieron mucho los ojos y luego le dio a Duncan una palmada en la nuca. Pobre.

-Tío Rob.- Dijo Bridgette sonriendo y abrazando a Geoff. –Él es Geoff, es mi novio.

-¿Cómo estás, viejo?- Dijo Geoff sonriendo y estrechando la mano a Rob, él tenía una sonrisa nerviosa por la palabra "viejo", mientras que Bridgette se dio una palmada en la frente, tampoco la culpo, yo mentalmente me di una.

-Ahora es mi turno.- Dijo Al con una sonrisa y caminó hacia mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro. –Tío Julio, quisiera presentarte a Trent, mi hermano y amigo.- Dijo orgulloso. Vaya, y eso que no somos tan amigos.

-Es un placer, señor.- Dije cortésmente extendiendo mi mano. Sentí como si evaluara mi mano y mi cara, antes de mostrar una sonrisa y estrechar mi mano.

-Es muy grato conocerlos a todos, pero recomiendo ya retirarnos.- Dijo Sir Julio dirigiéndose a todos. –Ya casi amanece y de seguro todos se encuentran cansados después de su largo viaje.- Terminó sonriéndonos. Todos asentimos la cabeza.

-Muy bien, sígannos.- Dijo Amelia. Iba a tomar mis maletas cuando ella habló de nuevo.- Y no se preocupen por sus maletas, ellos se encargarán de llevarlas.- Dijo señalando a unos señores uniformados de azul oscuro. Ellos fueron cargando nuestras maletas y todos seguimos a los tíos de mis amigas, y "amigo".

Afuera había una gran limusina negra y Julio les indicaba a los señores que pusieran las maletas allí, en el portaequipajes. Todos, menos Alejandro, teníamos miradas sorprendidas (los ojos abiertos y la boca también). La primera en reaccionar fue Courtney.

-¿Vamos a viajar en limusina?- Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la limusina.

-Así es, señorita.- Dijo Robert. –Espero que se sientan cómodos.- Terminó dirigiéndose hacia la limusina, en la que nuestras maletas ya estaban adentro y un señor nos abría la puerta.

-Esto me está empezando a gustar.- Se dirigió Duncan a nosotros, mostrándonos una sonrisa arrogante, la que todos correspondimos con una sonrisa sencilla. Dejamos pasar a las chicas primero y yo subí al último por ver el paisaje.

-_Hermoso. Creo que éste lugar me gustará_.- Pensé sonriendo, entré en la limusina y el señor cerró la puerta.

* * *

Es todo por ahora. No olviden dejar reviews, por favor. Adiós y que tengan un bonito día (o noche, depende de la hora en que leen ésto). =)


	6. Errores divertidos

Hola de nuevo. El siguiente capítulo está aquí. De nuevo le agradezco a los que me escribieron un review; especialmente **genesis**: quien se la pasó mandándome reviews para escribir pronto, pero me gustaría que tuviera un poco de paciencia; las ideas pueden llegar pero hay que saber cómo acomodarlas para hacer una historia. Y respecto a el último review, me sonó a una amenaza :(

Además piénsalo genesis; si tu papá borra mi historia, no podrás seguir leyendo y tu intriga se haría peor.

Ya aclarado todo, espero que disfruten. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Errores divertidos.**

**No. POV.**

El sol ya empezaba a salir, iluminando sus bosques, sus campos de cosechas y al reino; y claro, empezaba a iluminar una gran limusina negra. Algunas ventanas se estaban abriendo y de ellas se asomaban nuestros amigos. Duncan, Geoff y Trent asomaban la mitad de sus cuerpos mientras alzaban sus brazos y golpeando el aire con sus puños, y se les oía gritar "whoo hoo"; Bridgette tenía su cámara en sus manos para tomar fotos del paisaje y de vez en cuando volteaban a ver a los 3 primeros con mirada y sonrisa divertidas; y Courtney también tenía una cámara y tomaba fotos, pero la mayor parte veía con desaprobación a sus amigos gritando y rodaba los ojos antes de enfocar su cámara para una nueva foto. Y dentro de la limusina (que tiene las paredes y el techo de terciopelo blanco, asientos largos de piel color beige con portavasos en cada esquina y un pequeño bar hasta atrás), estaban sentados juntos Amelia y Robert; ambos viendo a sus sobrinas divertidas con una sonrisa en sus caras, y a sus acompañantes ruidosos con una mirada de curiosidad; mientras que Sir Julio y Alejandro estaban sentados juntos, con unos vasos de jugo de naranja en sus manos y viendo por sus ventanas cerradas con una mirada de orgullo y admiración. Los chicos volvieron a meter sus cabezas a la limusina cansados de gritar y satisfechos por las fotos que tomaron, pero todos con una sonrisa en sus caras.

-Ofralia es más hermoso de lo que me habías contado, tío Rob.- Dijo Bridgette metiendo su cámara en su mochila y luego acomodando su cabello, que se deshizo con el viento.

Robert sonrió antes de hablar. –Y eso que todavía no entramos al reino.- Dijo, vio un momento por la ventana y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. –Y ya vamos a entrar.- Terminó señalando por la ventana.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

Cuando el tío de Bridgette dijo que ya íbamos a entrar, voltee a ver una vez más por la ventana y pude ver lo que nos había contado Harold; las construcciones medievales. _Wow_ fue lo único que dijimos todos. Todos los edificios estaban bien cuidados; y como iba empezando el día, vi gente saliendo y despidiéndose de sus familias para irse a trabajar y también varias tiendas y lo que parecían ser restaurantes y puestos de comida que empezaban a abrirse y empezar a limpiar. También pude ver que en algunos jardines de las casa que íbamos pasando tenían unas partes de color azul, nuevamente son sus flores azules. Volteé a ver a mis amigos y estaban igual que yo, excepto que Courtney le advertía a Duncan que no se asomara otra vez por la ventana y gritara algo indebido porque le daría una mala imagen. Rodee los ojos y vi por el rabillo del ojo a Alejandro, y noté que él no se estaba asomando ni nada, sólo hablaba con su tío.

-_Tal vez sólo se ponen al corriente de lo que pasa con la familia_.- Pensé, encogiéndome de hombros y volteando a ver el reino… ciudad… como sea que se le diga. Estuve así un rato, tratando de memorizar unos lugares que me gustaría visitar, y luego abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de que no sabíamos dónde nos íbamos a quedar; así que voltee a ver a mis amigos.

-Oigan chicos, acabo de darme cuenta que no tenemos lugar para quedarnos.- Dije un poco preocupado. Ellos voltearon a verme con caras también preocupadas; estábamos tan metidos en esto de los reencuentros familiares, la limusina y todo que olvidamos ése pequeño detalle, además de que nota que todos están cansados por el viaje, creo que no durmieron tanto como yo.

-No tienen de que preocuparse amigos míos.- Dijo Alejandro tranquilo y agitando un poco su vaso de jugo antes de darle un sorbo. Volteamos a verlo para escucharlo bien. –Mi tío Julio me explicó hace poco dónde nos instalaremos en estas vacaciones, y sinceramente no puedo esperar a llegar.- Dijo, poniendo su vaso en un portavasos, y luego recostarse en su asiento con los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que yo no sé a dónde nos quedaremos?- Dijo algo decepcionada Courtney, y volteó a ver a su tía con el ceño un poco fruncido. -¿Por qué no me dijiste desde el principio todo? tía Amelia.- Dijo Courtney.

-Si te lo decía, no sería una sorpresa, Courtney.- Respondió sonriente Amelia mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana, y Courtney soltó un bufido y volteó a la ventana también.

Otra vez vi por la ventana y ésta vez noté que nos acercábamos a lo que parecía una gran pared con rejas. Oí a Duncan quejarse, y lo voltee a ver; también lo hicieron mis amigos, los tíos de mis amigos, hasta Alejandro y su tío vieron a Duncan, y ambos tenían una ceja levantada.

-¿Ocurre algo, viejo?- Preguntó extrañado Geoff.

-Ocurre que desde aquí puedo ver una prisión y nos dirigimos directamente hacia él; y todavía no he hecho algo malo.- Explicó Duncan medio molesto.

Ante lo que dijo, Amelia, Robert y Sir Julio empezaron a reírse con ganas. Los miramos confundidos mientras que Duncan se veía confundido y molesto, creo que piensa que se burlan de él. El primero en recuperar el aliento y limpiarse unas lágrimas de sus ojos con una pequeña toalla fue Sir Julio.

-Oh, joven Duncan, es lo más divertido que haya oído hasta ahora.- Dijo soltando otra risa. Noté que Duncan ya estaba molesto, pero Courtney puso una mano es su hombro, él volteó a verla y luego suspiró para calmarse. Amelia y Robert ya se habían calmado, pero seguían sonriendo, Sir Julio continuó hablando. –El gran muro con reja al que nos dirigimos no es una prisión, Ja Ja.- Con eso Duncan suspiró un poco aliviado; lo mismo hizo Courtney. –Es el palacio de Ofralia y hogar de nuestros soberanos.- Terminó con una sonrisa y Amelia y Robert asintieron confirmando lo que dijo Julio. Todo lo que pudimos hacer fue soltar un wow, mientras que Duncan se puso rojo y soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Llegamos al muro y estamos frente a la reja. Un sujeto uniformado de azul se acercó a una de las ventanas, en la que se asomó Amelia. El sujeto (creo que es un guardia) pidió que nos identificáramos y le informó a otros que abrieran las rejas; y al pasarlas, pude ver el palacio.

Era muy grande; con muchas ventanas y balcones. Me pregunto si las chicas se imaginan vivir en un castillo como éste; yo creo que si porque veo un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Courtney y Bridgette. La limusina se detuvo justo en frente de unas grandes puertas y un sujeto uniformado como mayordomo abrió la puerta de la limusina. Amelia, Julio y Robert salieron primero, luego Courtney, Bridgette, Alejandro, yo, Geoff y al final Duncan.

-Wow.- Fue lo único que pudimos decir por estar aquí. La voz de Amelia me sacó de mi pensamiento.

-Sean bienvenidos al Palacio de Ofralia.- Dijo orgullosa extendiendo sus manos como si fuera una guía de turistas. –Donde podrán quedarse lo que les queda de sus vacaciones.- Terminó con una sonrisa. De acuerdo, eso sí me asombró. No me lo esperaba. Bridgette fue la primera en hablar, porque todos estaban igual que yo; excepto Alejandro, quien se notaba orgulloso.

-E-Entonces… ¿nos quedaremos aquí?- Preguntó tímidamente Bridgette, tenía una pequeña sonrisa también tímida.

-Eso es correcto Bridge. Los reyes fueron tan generosos en darnos permiso de que se quedaran aquí con nosotros.- Respondió Robert, también se veía orgulloso.

**-¡INCREIBLE, VIEJO!-** Gritó a todo pulmón Geoff alzando sus brazos, Bridgette y yo le tapamos la boca algo avergonzados por la explosiva emoción de Geoff. Todos; Amelia, Robert, Julio y los sirvientes nos vieron perplejos. Mientras los sirvientes se llevaban nuestras cosas, Amelia nos indicaba que la siguiéramos.

-Vengan, les enseñaré sus habitaciones.- Dijo aún perpleja. Y nosotros la seguimos, Geoff y Bridgette estaban rojos de la vergüenza.

* * *

**Gwen. POV.**

**-**_**¡INCREIBLE, VIEJO!-**_

Ése grito me despertó, _¿qué fue eso?_ Me pregunté recargándome en mi cama, me levanté y me puse mi bata negra y caminé hacia el balcón; cuando llegué, me asomé y miré hacia abajo, sólo estaban los sirvientes y guardias en las puertas y noté una limusina alejándose. Tal vez fue alguien afuera del palacio; jamás, en toda mi vida, escuché a alguien gritar "viejo", y mucho menos en mi presencia o en la de mi familia. Extraño, pero bueno, ya estoy despierta y son las… 7:30am. Sigue siendo un poco temprano, pero está bien. Me dirigí al intercomunicador al lado de mi cama y llamé para que me traigan algo de desayunar, mientras buscaré mi ropa y me bañaré.

* * *

**No. POV.**

Amelia, Robert, Sir Julio y nuestros amigos se encontraban en el principio de un pasillo con una alfombra blanca que va a lo largo del pasillo, 6 puertas talladas elegantemente con picaportes plateados, un gran espejo en una de las paredes, una mesa/tocador con un jarrón antiguo bajo el espejo y en la otra pared una pintura de unas montañas unidas por un puente. Durante la caminata, los chicos no dejaban de admirar cada detalle. Bridgette y Geoff (quienes volvieron a su tono de piel normal) tenían sus manos entrelazadas, Courtney y Duncan tenían los brazos entrelazados (porque Courtney quería "evitar" que Duncan se perdiera o que quisiera robar algo), y Alejandro y Trent sólo admiraban todo; pero se notaba desde lejos que todos, excepto Trent, estaban cansados y sus ojos se querían cerrar. Llegaron en medio del pasillo y Amelia para dar media vuelta y verlos a todos.

-Éstas serán sus habitaciones, sus cosas llegarán dentro de poco, así que tal vez quieran ir eligiendo la que gusten.-Dijo Amelia señalando las puertas, 3 en cada lado.

-Esperemos que las habitaciones sean de su agrado, y que disfruten de su estadía.- Dijo Sir Julio con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados (así casi se parece a Alejandro). –Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a informarle al rey de su llegada.- Y con eso, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Yo también tengo que informarle a la reina, espero que no les moleste que los deje.- Dijo Amelia con tono de disculpa.

-No te preocupes tía.- Dijo Courtney alzando una mano. –Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Nosotros estaremos bien.- Dijo sonriendo y volteando a ver a sus amigos, quienes asintieron confirmando lo que dijo.

-Entonces los veré luego. Hasta pronto.- Dijo Amelia y se fue siguiendo a Sir Julio. Luego Robert se aclaró la garganta para que lo vean antes de hablar.

-Parece que me toca enseñarles las habitaciones.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y se dirigieron a la habitación del lado izquierdo más cercana. –Éstas son las habitaciones de huéspedes, adentro les explicaré rápido.- Y Robert abrió completamente la puerta para que pudieran pasar.

La habitación era del tamaño de un departamento pequeño. Las paredes eran blancas y el piso de mármol; un pequeño mueble desayunador, un sofá color chocolate, un tocador con espejo y cajones para guardar ropa; una puerta blanca al fondo del cuarto; un pequeño armario; y una cama que era de tamaño matrimonial con cabecera de madera finamente tallada y pulida, con un cubrecama color dorado y almohadas grandes, esponjosas y blancas. Las caras de los chicos reflejaban emoción y asombro porque dormirían en un lugar así; y mientras ellos veían la habitación, Robert los sacó de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a hablar.

-Ahí en las mesa de noche al lado de la cama. –Empezó a explicar señalando hacia el mueble y encima uno aparato negro y otro blanco pegado a la pared. –Está el teléfono (el aparato negro) por si quieren hablar con alguien, tal vez avisarle a sus padres que ya llegaron; y el aparato blanco es el intercomunicador, para poder comunicarse dentro del palacio, los números están ahí.- Dijo, y luego señaló a la puerta al fondo del cuarto. –Y la puerta de allá es el baño, encontrarán lo que necesiten ahí.- Terminó de explicar, y se dirigió a la puerta. –Ahora si me disculpan, es hora de alimentar a los caballos; y creo que ustedes quieren descansar un poco. Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarnos a Amelia o a mí.- Terminó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias tío Rob, y no te preocupes, lo haremos.- Dijo Bridgette sonriendo. Y luego Robert cerró la puerta.

-¡Wooohoo!- Gritó Geoff y saltó a la cama y se puso a saltar sobre ella. -¡Éste cuarto y éste lugar son geniales!- Dijo mientras saltaba alzando los brazos y las piernas.

-¡Geoff!- Le gritó Courtney poniendo sus manos en la cadera. -¡Baja de ahí, ahora! ¡Vas a terminar rompiendo la cama y no sabremos cómo pagarla!- Dijo Courtney.

-Relájate señorita.- Tomó la palabra Alejandro. –Geoff está disfrutando de la habitación, y no tendremos que pagar durante nuestra estadía.- Dijo tomando la mano de Courtney. –Y si me permites decirte señorita; estas habitaciones elegantes son dignas de una dama tan fina y linda como tú.- Y con eso, Courtney se sonrojó y Duncan rodó los ojos molesto.

-No se ustedes chicos, pero me encuentro cansada.- Dijo Bridgette soltando un bostezo.

-Mejor elijamos nuestros cuartos para poder descansar.- Sugirió Trent, y todos asintieron.

-Oye princesa.- Dijo Duncan sonriendo, dirigiéndose a Courtney y tomándola por la cintura. -¿Te gustaría que tú y yo compartamos uno de los cuartos?-Terminó moviendo las cejas.

Courtney frunció el ceño y bufó. –Ni lo sueñes, pervertido.- Dijo apartando la mano de Duncan y saliendo.

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté.- Le dijo Duncan a Geoff encogiéndose de hombros. Geoff dejó de saltar y se acostó en la cama que ya deshizo.

-Descansen amigos.- Dijo Geoff a todos, que cerraron la puerta y él se acomodó el sombrero para dormir.

* * *

**Gwen. POV.**

Ya desayunada, bañada, vestida con un vestido amarillo de manga corta y que llega hasta debajo de mis pies con detalles y bordes plateados; zapatillas plateadas de tacón bajo; y maquillada con delineador negro, sombras amarillas y labial tono carne; y peinada con el cabello suelto, (Amy llegó apenas había terminado de bañarme, así que me buscó mi ropa, y revisó mi maquillaje, ignorando el vestido morado que tenía en la cama),ya estaba lista para otro día, pero me sigo preguntando qué era ése grito de hace rato. Bueno, creo que mejor lo olvido. Tomé de mi mesa de noche un cuaderno negro y mi estuche con lápices y lo que necesito, hoy tengo deseos de dibujar, sólo me falta ver qué dibujo. Me dirigí a la puerta dispuesta a ir de nuevo a los jardines para poder dibujar a gusto.

Llegué a los jardines y me senté en una banca frente a mi fuente favorita: es como una alberca pequeña con 2 geiseres pequeños. Me quedé quieta un momento disfrutando del viento soplando mi cabello y mi cara sonriente, y escuchando el ruido del agua. Solté un suspiro de satisfacción por mis futuros días libres; y entonces vi que un lindo y pequeño pájaro aterrizó cerca de mí y se me acercaba dando pequeños saltos, como si quisiera ser mi amigo, como ésas princesas de cuentos. Lo observé un poco más para darme cuenta de que era de color rojo escarlata y sus alas y cola eran de color negro; es hermoso, le sonreí, saqué un lápiz de mi estuche y me puse dibujar a éste pequeño modelo emplumado que se puso a buscar bichos en el piso.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

Ya me instalé; guardé mis cosas; y mis amigos estaban dormidos por el cansancio del viaje, yo dormí casi todo el viaje, así que no me encuentro cansado; y ya llamé a mis padres para avisarles que llegué bien, como lo sugirió Robert. Ahora estoy asomado en éste pequeño balcón y disfruto de la vista, todo es muy hermoso; y los tíos de las chicas son muy afortunados de estar aquí, en éste país, con éstos trabajos y viviendo en un castillo. El sueño de muchas niñas es ser una princesa y vivir en un castillo y lo vive ésta princesa, ¿me pregunto cómo será? Siempre he visto en las películas que las pinturas de personas reconocidas e importantes estaban en las paredes de donde viven, pero mientras llegábamos a los cuartos, no he visto ninguna pintura. _Tal vez lo vea luego. _Pensé, bajé la mirada para notar un jardín, sería un lugar ideal para descansar un poco mientras disfruto del aire fresco. Entré de nuevo al cuarto (que era igual al que nos mostró Robert, justo como él dijo), y caminé hacia la puerta, esperando recordar la forma de salir.

_Al fin llegué_. Pensé cuando llegué a un gran hueco en la pared. Me asomé y vi que sí había llegado al jardín. Es el jardín más grande que haya visto en mi vida; miraba cada detalle con felicidad por los cuidados que les daban, y como recompensa, las plantas muestran sus colores y en éste caso, sus flores. Caminé entre ellas, observándolas, apreciándolas, y sintiendo una ligera brisa pegando mi cara. Luego, me pareció escuchar el ruido de agua cayendo. _¿Una fuente? ¿Hasta tienen una fuente? _Pensé y caminé hacia ése ruido.

* * *

**No. POV.**

Mientras Trent se iba acercando hacia el origen de ése ruido, Gwen seguía concentrada en su dibujo. En un momento en que recargó demasiado su lápiz en el papel, la punta se rompió.

-Agh.- Fue lo único que dijo Gwen, pero con frustración. Se puso su estuche en su regazo mientras lo abría y buscaba algún sacapuntas, y cuando encontró uno pequeño de color negro, se le resbaló de las manos y fue dando saltos hasta llegar a la orilla de la fuente.

-Rayos.- Maldijo Gwen mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la fuente, ignorando completamente que Trent se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella y él sólo tenía una mirada asombrada en la fuente.

-Increíble, uno podría nadar aquí.- Dijo Trent para sí mismo. Trent se fue acercando a donde estaba Gwen, quien se agachó para tomar su sacapuntas.

Cuando Gwen ya tomó su sacapuntas, enseguida se levantó, pero su cabeza y su cuerpo golpearon a Trent, y ambos comenzaron a quejarse con los ojos cerrados por el golpe que recibieron.

-Lo siento. No me fijé que había alguien aquí.- Dijo Trent, dándose un masaje en el pecho para aliviar el dolor.

-No, yo lo siento, debí ser más cuidadosa.- Dijo Gwen, también dándose un masaje en la cabeza.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos para ver a la persona que lastimaron, y se quedaron viendo un momento, no podían hablar, y ambos sintieron que sus corazones latían muy rápido. El primero en reaccionar fue Trent.

- E-Este… yo…- Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, dio un paso hacia Gwen, pero pisó mal y perdió el equilibrio. ¡Iba a caer en la fuente! Gwen al notar esto, rápidamente tomó la mano de Trent; pero también perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron dentro de la fuente, por suerte no era tan honda y no se lastimaron.

Sacaron sus cabezas y la mitad de sus cuerpos, y comenzaron a toser el agua y a jadear por aire. Se miraron un rato más, ambos tenían caras sorprendidas por lo que pasó y se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza. Y en un segundo recuperaron su color natural, en sus caras se formó una sonrisa radiante y divertida, y los dos comenzaron a reír.

* * *

Vaya forma de conocerse, ¿verdad? :P

Con ésto acaba el capítulo. Hasta la próxima, no olviden reviews, y descansen. :D


	7. C6 Conociéndose

**Primero que nada, quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza y darles las gracias por su paciencia.**

**Segundo: Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me animan a seguir con la historia.**

**Y tercero: Me decidí a que éste capítulo esté dedicado a Trent y a Gwen, con una pequeña fracción de los demás. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Conociéndose.**

**Trent. POV.**

Muy bien, sé que dije que uno podría nadar en la fuente, pero esto no era lo que tenía en mente, y mucho menos el hacer que una linda chica que no conozco cayera por tratar de ayudarme. Después de reírnos me levante y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla.

-Perdón por esto.- Le dije a la chica. Ella sólo me miró con una sonrisa y aceptó mi mano. Cuando la vi, sentí cómo mi corazón latía; pero ahora que estoy estrechando su mano, siento como que en cualquier momento estallará. Jamás había sentido algo como esto.

-Está bien.- Me respondió ella. –Para mí fue bastante refrescante.- Dijo en broma mientras se exprimía su largo cabello. Los dos nos reímos un poco y nuestros ojos se encontraron, sólo pude admirarla. Su piel es tan blanca como la nieve y es tan suave, lo supe cuando tomé su mano; su cabello largo es tan negro como la noche pero igual parecía que brillaba; es tan delgada que temía romperla, como si ella misma fuese de porcelana; su voz es tan única que me es difícil creerlo; su sonrisa hacía que me temblara el cuerpo; pero me impactan más sus ojos, son tan negros y misteriosos, pero al mismo tiempo reflejan que ella tiene un buen corazón.

-Déjame ayudarte a salir.- Le dije ya saliendo de la fuente y tendiéndole mi mano otra vez, que aceptó, para mi agrado.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella. Salió de la fuente, pero no nos soltamos las manos. La verdad no la quería soltar, su mano estaba húmeda y fría, pero yo me sentí a gusto sosteniéndola.

* * *

**Gwen. POV. (Lo que piensa mientras Trent la admira).**

-Está bien.- Me respondí. –Para mí fue bastante refrescante.- Dije en broma exprimiendo mi cabello. Los dos nos reímos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Lo vi con cuidado, como queriendo grabarlo en mi mente con cada detalle. No sé quién es, pero creo que caer en la fuente valió la pena, porque hay algo en él que me hace sonrojar y a mi corazón latir como loco. Es decir; sólo podía admirarlo. Su cabello negro (goteando) es genial; se nota a simple vista que está en buena forma; su piel es de tono durazno; su voz es tan melodiosa que podría oírlo todo el tiempo y nunca me hartaría; su sonrisa hizo que me derritiera; y sus ojos son tan verdes y hermosos, y reflejan bondad y un corazón de oro. Jamás me cansaría de verlos.

-Déjame ayudarte a salir.- Dijo éste misterioso chico tendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a salir de la fuente. Gustosa lo acepté.

-Gracias.- Le dije. Salí de la fuente, pero nuestras manos no se soltaron. La verdad, me gusta cómo se siente, a pesar de que su mano esta fría por el agua, su tacto me hizo sentir... cálida.

* * *

**No. POV.**

Pareciera que pasaron horas en las que no se soltaban las manos, pero en realidad sólo fueron segundos en que despertaron a la realidad y se soltaron. Trent se frotó atrás de su cuello con una mano, mientras que Gwen tenía sus dos manos atrás de su espalda, ambos se veían apenados por no haberse soltado las manos antes.

-Je Je.- Rió Gwen nerviosamente. –Espero que no te hallas lastimado.- Le dijo a Trent algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, en serio.- Dijo Trent en tono de consuelo. –Y tú, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado también.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- Dijo Gwen poniendo sus manos al frente de ella en señal de paz y para que Trent se tranquilizara. –Pero creo que es mejor ir a secarnos y cambiarnos de ropa, antes de que nos enfermemos.- Dijo viendo y señalando su ropa y cabello húmedos.

-Je Je. Tienes razón.- Rió Trent, también viendo su ropa goteando agua. Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver que Gwen ya estaba por irse. – ¡Espera!- Gritó precipitado estirando su brazo hacia ella. Gwen volteó a verlo curiosa, y Trent usó su mano que estiró para frotar atrás de su cuello otra vez. –Es que… me preguntaba si me ayudarías a regresar al pasillo de los cuartos para invitados… no recuerdo bien dónde está.- Dijo tratando de hacer que Gwen se quedara con él un poco más, pero ella lo miró perpleja, y Trent comenzó a ponerse rojo por lo que dijo.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido. Pensé mientras mentalmente me golpeaba la frente repetidas veces. Ahora debe pensar que soy un aprovechado, o un sinvergüenza, primero la hago caer, y ahora le pido indicaciones como alguien que busca una dirección. Estúpido. Tengo que solucionarlo rápido.

* * *

**No. POV.**

-Y… es que… todavía no sé tu nombre, ni tú el mío, y me gustaría que… -Decía entrecortado Trent, tratando de recompensar la tontería que dijo antes, pero estaba nervioso, nunca en su vida estuvo tan nervioso como ahora. –Si te parece, podríamos encontrarnos aquí mismo, para platicar y conocernos.- Terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa y jugando con sus manos.

Gwen se calmó y le dio una sonrisa tierna. Se sentía emocionada por pasar tiempo con él. -Mm… de acuerdo, si quieres. ¿Aquí en una hora?- Dijo simulando indiferencia y medio sonriendo. Trent asintió estando de acuerdo. Giró para marcharse, pero volteó la cabeza para ver a Trent, quien se quedó con una media sonrisa. –Me llamo Gwen, por cierto.- Dijo sonriéndole a Trent, éste salió de sus pensamientos.

-Yo soy Trent.- Dijo. Ambos sonrieron por saber sus nombres.

-Oh, y el pasillo de invitados está pasando el hueco, subes 2 escaleras, y el tercer pasillo a la derecha.- Agregó Gwen para que Trent pudiera llegar pronto a su cuarto; y con eso, se fue a su cuarto para bañarse otra vez y ponerse la ropa que ella quería.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

_Wow. Gwen._ Pensaba mientras la veía alejarse, cuando de repente sentí un escalofrío. ¡Rayos! Olvidé que sigo empapado y me congelo. Así que seguí sus indicaciones y llegué rápido a mi cuarto. Apenas llegué, fui al baño y cuando encendí la luz, me quedé sin habla. Este baño es más grande que el de mi casa; las paredes y el piso es una mezcla de azulejo blanco y azul aqua; el lavamanos es ancho, blanco y el grifo plateado; toalleros con toallas blancas limpias y cuidadosamente dobladas; y una tina pequeña de un blanco muy limpio con una regadera y grifos plateados y una cortina de baño azul aqua. Robert tenía razón, el baño tiene lo que necesito, hasta vi jabones aromáticos para hacer burbujas en la tina; sería relajante un baño de esos, pero ver de nuevo a Gwen y ésta vez, conocerla de la forma apropiada sería mejor.

Me duché rápido, me sequé y con la toalla envuelta en mí, busqué algo de mi ropa y me vestí con pantalones rojos, una camisa gris y un chaleco negro, y tenis negros, creo que me veo bien. Y como toque final; no es mi cabello, siempre lo dejo desordenado; me pongo un poco de loción. No recuerdo haberme preocupado antes lucir bien e impresionar a alguien, pero algo con Gwen es diferente. Mientras hacía todo esto, me preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿qué hará ella aquí? Tal vez sea una dama de compañía o la hija de uno de los sirvientes o los jardineros. Sería muy imprudente preguntarle eso apenas nos veamos, tal vez cuando nos tengamos más confianza me diga. Bueno, ya estoy listo. Miré el gran reloj de péndulo en la pared y vi que me quedan 15 minutos para encontrarme con Gwen y me dirigí a la puerta, al menos ya me sé el camino a los jardines y será más rápido. No sé que será esto que siento al pensar que veré a Gwen otra vez, pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

**Gwen. POV.**

Ya bañada (otra vez), y secada con mi toalla negra, me puse el vestido que tenía pensado usar hoy antes de que llegara Amy: un vestido morado largo hasta los debajo de las rodillas y mangas cortas, un corsé negro, y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo negro. Luego me maquillé con delineador de ojos y rímel negro, y un labial morado oscuro; y otra vez peinada con el cabello suelto. Observé cada detalle de mi maquillaje, ropa y cabello, me gusta cómo me veo y espero que a Trent también le guste. Abrí mucho los ojos idealizando que por primera vez me preocupo por mi imagen, y más porque estoy esperando que a alguien que apenas conozco le guste cómo me veo. Pero algo en Trent es diferente, siento que puedo ser yo misma con él sin todo este rollo de Princesa. Pero, ¿quién es él? Sé que es un invitado, pero ¿el invitado de quién? Vaya, estoy llena de preguntas, pero creo que dejaré que las respuestas lleguen mientras pasamos el tiempo juntos. Siento cómo mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

No sé por qué sonrío ante la idea de ver a Trent otra vez, pero no sólo es esta sonrisa lo que me provoca, es un sentimiento muy nuevo para mí; no sé qué es, pero no tengo la intención de cambiarlo. Voltee a ver el reloj de péndulo en la pared y vi que tenía 10 minutos para encontrarme con Trent en la fuente. Me dirigí a la puerta y de camino a la fuente.

* * *

**No. POV.**

Trent fue el primero en llegar a la fuente en que acordaron, vio la banca en que Gwen estaba sentada antes, se dirigió a ella y se sentó. Admiró un momento la fuente antes de ver a su lado un cuaderno negro, quiso agarrarlo para verlo, pero escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. Levantó la mirada y vio a Gwen, ambos sonrieron y se les iluminó el rostro al verse otra vez.

_Wow. _Pensaban los dos al verse y con sus ropas. A ambos les gustó el cómo lucían, pero lo importante no era la ropa, sino la persona, y la persona que ambos miraban les provocaba un sentimiento nuevo y muy especial.

-Hola Gwen.- Dijo Trent levantándose de la banca.

-Hola Trent.- Respondió Gwen. -¿Lograste encontrar tu habitación?- Preguntó.

-Ja Ja, si. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.- Dijo Trent un poco apenado.

-De nada.- Dijo Gwen, sentándose en la banca, seguida de Trent, quien se sentó a una distancia respetable. –Pero me sorprendió que me pidieras indicaciones. ¿No te mostraron el palacio?- Preguntó Gwen.

-Bueno, no todo. Sólo el pasillo de los cuartos para invitados.- Respondió Trent con sinceridad.

-Podría mostrarte el palacio… Si te parece bien.- Ofreció Gwen con una sonrisa.

Trent también sonrió. –Eso suena bien, gracias.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Ambos se levantaron de la banca, sacudieron un poco el polvo de su ropa y dispuestos a comenzar el recorrido, Gwen vio por el rabillo de su ojo sus cosas de dibujo.

-Vaya, olvidaba que había traído esto.-Dijo Gwen mientras tomaba sus cosas, y Trent sólo las vio recordando que un momento atrás iba a tomar el cuaderno.

-Ah, son tuyas, cuando llegué y las vi, me preguntaba a quién le pertenecían y qué eran.-Comentó Trent.

-Sí, son mías. Son mi cuaderno y mi estuche para dibujar.- Dijo Gwen alzándolas un poco para que Trent las viera y luego las puso atrás de su espalda antes de explicar. –Estaba dibujando cuando mi lápiz se rompió, busqué mi sacapuntas y terminó revotando cerca de la fuente, y cuando lo tomé, ahí fue cuando… te… conocí.- Dijo lo último un poco apenada pero igual sonriendo un poco. Volteó a la fuente y… -Oh mira, mi sacapuntas sigue ahí, cerca de la orilla, debió caerse cuando chocamos.- Dijo apuntando con un dedo hacia la fuente, donde descansaba el sacapuntas negro en la orilla, mientras sostenía sus cosas con una sola mano.

Los ojos de Trent se dirigieron a donde Gwen apuntaba y también vio el sacapuntas, y por el rabillo del ojo notó que Gwen se disponía a ir por él. –Espera, déjame ir por tu sacapuntas. No quiero que te resbales de nuevo y tengas que cambiarte otra vez.- Agregó en broma, ganando una ligera risa de Gwen.

-Sí, tienes razón, gracias. Y cuidado tú también.- Dijo Gwen agradecida. Ella seguía con la mirada a Trent, quien caminaba hacia la fuente, y con cuidado se agachó para tomar el sacapuntas, y ya que lo tenía en la mano, regresó con Gwen.

-Aquí esta, y ésta vez no me caí.- Dijo Trent tendiendo el sacapuntas.

-Gracias.- Dijo Gwen mientras extendía su brazo para que Trent dejara caer el objeto en su mano y la guardó dentro de su estuche.

-De nada.- Dijo Trent.

-Ahora, comencemos con el recorrido por éste bello castillo, joven caballero, y se le pide amablemente que las fotos sean sin flash.-Dijo Gwen en broma, tratando de sonar como un guía de turistas. Ambos se rieron y comenzaron a caminar.

–Oye… te importa si te pregunto, ¿por qué tienes tus cosas de dibujo contigo?- Preguntó Trent curioso.

-No, no me molesta.- Dijo Gwen. –Para no hacerte la historia muy larga; tengo los próximos días libres de deberes y hoy tenía deseos de dibujar.- Explicó como si no fuera gran cosa.

-Entonces, ¿esto no era lo que tenías en mente?- Preguntó Trent tratando de sonar casual, pero se notaba un pequeño tono de tristeza, porque imaginó que a Gwen no le agradaba la idea de pasar un día libre con él.

-Mmm… Debo decir que no tenía pensado nadar en la fuente.- Dijo Gwen. –Pero me hiciste un favor.-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Trent sin entender. -¿Cuál?-

-Si no me hubiera mojado de los pies a la cabeza, aún seguiría usando ése vestido amarillo, el cual odiaba.- Explicó Gwen.

-Ja Ja… Entonces me debes una.- Dijo Trent.

-Sí.- Dijo Gwen antes de llegar al hueco entre el jardín y el palacio. –Bueno… Comencemos.- Trent ofreció que Gwen pasara primero, y luego entró él.

* * *

**Un tiempo después…**

Gwen ya había mostrado a Trent varios lugares del palacio: le mostró la sala de descanso, la biblioteca, el Gran Comedor; y en todas Trent siempre se mostró interesado, impresionado y confundido; más porque en cada lugar tenían guardias uniformados que se inclinaban ante Gwen y él. Pero el lugar en el que se encontraban es el que más le ha gustado a Trent hasta ahora: el cuarto de armas (el cual tenía armaduras, espadas, arcos y flechas, armaduras y otras armas medievales) y se quedaron un rato ahí porque Trent quería levantar una espada y usar una armadura, pero eran muy pesadas y terminaban tirándolo al piso, ambos se reían por ello. Durante el recorrido, fueron charlando sobre varios temas al azar, ya no les importaba a ambos la identidad del otro, sólo querían disfrutar de su compañía, Gwen nunca se había divertido tanto con alguien y Trent se la pasaba muy bien con Gwen. Luego, las campanadas de las 11:00am sonaron, seguido de un rugido de los estómagos de ambos jóvenes.

-Je Je… Parece que es hora de almorzar.- Dijo Gwen.

-Es verdad, el tiempo se fue volando.- Comentó Trent.

-Siguiente parada: La sala de té.- Anunció Gwen y salieron del cuarto dejando algunas armas tiradas en el piso.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

Amelia caminaba por el pasillo de los cuartos de invitados, de donde se escuchaban los bostezos de los amigos de Trent, quienes despertaban de su sueño reparador. Uno por uno, Amelia fue a los cuartos para verlos. Todos se levantaban y empezaron a salir de los cuartos bostezando, estirándose y/o frotándose los ojos, sólo para ver a Amelia a punto de tocar a la puerta del cuarto de Trent; pero enseguida volteó a verlos con una sonrisa.

-Oh. Buenos días, ¿durmieron bien?- Preguntó Amelia. En respuesta, Duncan soltó un bostezo muy grande y estiró sus brazos mientras que Geoff se rascaba la espalda como si fuese un mono, ganándose una mirada de desagrado de Amelia y el rodar de ojos y desaprobación de Bridgette y Courtney.

-Lo que tratan de decir mis compañeros, es que el sueño de todos fue reparador y queremos agradecer su preocupación.- Dijo Alejandro usando su tono educado y habilidad de hablar con facilidad y elegancia, encantando a Bridgette y a Courtney.

-Me alegro saberlo. En cuanto veamos si su amigo Trent está despierto, iremos a almorzar y luego comenzaremos con el recorrido en el palacio.- Informó Amelia mientras volteaba a la puerta y la tocaba. Ninguna respuesta. Volvió a tocar y todavía no había respuesta. –Mmm, probablemente su amigo sigue durmiendo.- Comentó.

-Eso no es posible.- Dijo Courtney alzando su mano. –Trent durmió durante todo el vuelo, no es posible que esté durmiendo otra vez.- Terminó sonando lógica.

-Tal vez está practicando con su guitarra.- Comentó Bridgette. –Cuando toca, no presta atención a lo demás. –Terminó también tratando de sonar lógica.

Para comprobar lo que Bridgette dijo, Geoff se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oreja en ella, tratando de oír algo dentro. –Chicas, siento decir que no escucho nada dentro.- Comentó Geoff.

Con eso, Duncan resopló con los brazos cruzados. –Oigan dramáticos, obviamente, Trent se adelantó para comer algo. Yo también lo haría, porque ya me muero de hambre.- Dijo Duncan.

-Concuerdo con Duncan.- Dijo Amelia. –Todos ustedes deben de estar hambrientos, los llevaré a la sala de té para que coman, vemos si su amigo está ahí, y comenzaremos con el recorrido.- Sentenció Amelia. –Síganme, por favor.- Y con eso, empezó a caminar por el pasillo, seguido de los jóvenes que tenían ahora 2 cosas en mente: ¿dónde estaría Trent? Y ¿qué comerían?

* * *

**De vuelta con Gwen y Trent…**

-Vaya, éste lugar parece un restaurante.- Dijo Trent apenas él y Gwen entraron a la sala de té, las dos sirvientas dieron los buenos días y los guiaron hacia la mesa habitual de Gwen.

-Aquí siempre me siento a la hora del almuerzo.- Comenzó a explicar Gwen a Trent, mientras se sentaban uno frente al otro. –Tiene una gran vista, ¿no te parece?- Preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia afuera del balcón.

-Sí, es realmente hermoso. Muero de ganas por caminar ahí y conocerlo- Dijo Trent admirando la vista del reino y los campos, para luego regresar su mirada a Gwen. – Tienes suerte; vives en un castillo lleno de lujos, y puedes salir cuando quieras al reino y los campos.- Con lo último, la cara sonriente de Gwen se fue borrando hasta volverse una triste.

Gwen suspiró. –La verdad, es que no me dejan salir de la zona del castillo.- Confesó, ahora Trent cambió su cara feliz a una sorprendida. –Es decir, no tengo permitido ir más allá de la muralla.- Explico Gwen, mientras jugaba con sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Trent perplejo. –Pero, ¿por qué?- Preguntó. Gwen no respondía, sólo seguía jugando y viendo sus manos, hasta que Trent estiró las suyas para detenerlas y así lograr que Gwen lo mirara sorprendida. -Por favor, puedes decirme.- Sentenció Trent con una mirada determinada y comprensiva. En un segundo, las manos de ambos se entrelazaron, encajando perfectamente como las piezas de un rompecabezas, como una señal de que deberían quedarse así y estar completos. Para ambos, el toque de la mano del otro fue como cuando se tomaron de la mano para ayudarse en la fuente: el toque fue cálido y con chispas.

Con más confianza y segura de que Trent la escucharía, Gwen decidió responder su pregunta, sin soltarse las manos. –Bueno… Te diré.- Respiró hondo, Trent le sonreía y también suspiró, pero no tan hondo. –No tengo permitido ir más allá de la muralla porque soy…-

Justo en ése momento se abren las puertas, Trent y Gwen dirigieron sus miradas hacia las puertas, para ver entrando a Amelia acompañada de los amigos de Trent.

-Princesa Gwenedith, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó Amelia algo sorprendida. Trent también tenía una mirada sorprendida mientras que Gwen miraba a Amelia con enojo por interrumpirla. Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a ver, pero ahora Gwen con una mirada apenada por no decirle la verdad a tiempo, mientras que Trent seguía sorprendido viendo a Gwen, y repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez la palabra que reveló la identidad de Gwen.

-_¿Princesa?- _

* * *

**¿No les ha pasado que quieren decir o hacer algo, y llega alguien para interrumpir? Entonces se imaginan cómo se siente Gwen. Pero la verdadera pregunta es la siguiente:**

**¿Cambiará Trent su forma de ser con Gwen, ahora que sabe su identidad?**

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia y/o idea para la historia, estoy dispuesta a leérlas. Tal vez me ayuden con los futuros capítulos.**

**Saludos a todos, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo (atrasadas las felicitaciones, ya lo sé) y Feliz Día de Reyes (y que no les vaya a salir el muñeco en la rosca XD).**


	8. C7 La Primera Impresión

Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero ahora sí se me juntaron varias cosas: entre ellas los examenes, las tareas, las cosas de la casa, sin mencionar que me he sentido mal. Pero gracias por su paciencia y gracias por las personas que mandaron sugerencias. Y de paso, le doy la bienvenida a cOshi, que bueno que te gustara mi historia.

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La primera impresión.**

**Trent. POV.**

_¡Princesa! ¡Es la Princesa! ¿¡Cómo es que no se me ocurrió eso en un principio!? _Pensaba mientras miraba a Gwen… o Gwenedith… o Princesa… ya ni siquiera sé cómo dirigirme a ella; pero ahora tiene sentido que en cada parte del castillo en que hemos estado, los guardias se inclinaban cuando ella pasaba. _Le hacían reverencia, es tan obvio. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta que la chica que tengo frente a mí, y la quien tengo sosteniendo su mano…?_ _Espera, ¿sosteniendo su mano?_ Y de los ojos de Gwen; que me seguían viendo con vergüenza, bajé la mirada hasta nuestras manos que seguían entrelazadas.

Escuché que alguien carraspeó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Volteé para ver a Amelia y a Courtney, ambas cruzadas de brazos, pero Courtney golpeando sus dedos con su brazo y Amelia golpeando el piso con un pie, pero ambas dando un mensaje de "Al fin notan que estamos aquí". Ahora se nota más que son parientes. Atrás de ellas; estaba Bridgette, quien tenía una mirada de curiosidad, tal vez se pregunta ¿qué hago aquí?; atrás de Bridgette estaban Geoff y Duncan, ambos vieron rápido a Gwen y luego me dieron sus miradas de complicidad con un claro mensaje diciéndome "Bien hecho, viejo" y "eso fue rápido"; y hasta atrás estaba Alejandro, él tenía los puños en la cadera y parecía tranquilo, pero sus puños parecían que temblaban un poco, ¿cuál es su problema? Gwen y yo nos soltamos las manos rápidamente y nos levantamos de nuestros lugares, yo un poco apenado, pero Gwen se mostró firme, como de seguro debe actuar una princesa.

-Bueno.- Siguió Amelia hablando. –Repetiré la pregunta alteza: ¿Qué hace aquí?- Su mirada estaba fija en Gwen, pero su pregunta suena a que es para mí también.

-Bueno Amelia. – Habló Gwen de modo educado, pero creo que se esfuerza por ser educada. –La respuesta a tu pregunta tiene 2 respuestas. La primera es que yo vivo aquí.- Lo dijo alzando un dedo, contando las respuestas. – Y la segunda, es hora de almorzar y siempre se viene a la sala de té para eso. – Terminó con una ligera sonrisa. Amelia rodó los ojos molesta por las respuestas obvias, para mí fueron divertidas y me esforcé por no reírme, y el suspiro de Gwen me ayudó bastante.

-De acuerdo Amelia, la verdadera respuesta es la siguiente: Trent y yo nos conocimos "accidentalmente" en los jardines y desde entonces hemos estado platicando, y ahora nos gustaría poder almorzar para seguir el día.- Dijo ella. Me gustó la fluidez y el tono con la que habló, firme y mostraba autoridad, tal vez es como siempre debe hablar; pero a mí me gusta la forma con la que habló conmigo, de forma humilde, misteriosa y amable. Y me alivia que no explicara el "accidente".

* * *

**Gwen. POV.**

Muy bien, sé que Amy se refiere a por qué estoy con Trent, pero sólo bromeé con ella y se molesta, a veces es tan seria. Ahora me siento algo molesta con Amy por haber interrumpido la charla que tenía con Trent, y por haber revelado mi identidad antes que yo; estoy molesta conmigo misma por no decirlo antes; estoy avergonzada porque Amy, junto con otros chicos que no tengo idea de quiénes son, nos encontraron a mí y a Trent tomados de la mano y estando aquí solos (las sirvientas habían ido por nuestro almuerzo para aclarar); y también me encuentro triste porque ahora que Trent sabe quién soy, tal vez sólo se interese por el título y no por la persona que empezaba a conocer. Es un torbellino de emociones que quieren salir, pero como siempre, debo controlarlos por este tonto protocolo. Así que suspiré antes de contestar "como se debe".

-De acuerdo Amelia, la verdadera respuesta es la siguiente: Trent y yo nos conocimos "accidentalmente" en los jardines y desde entonces hemos estado platicando, y ahora nos gustaría poder almorzar para seguir el día.- Eso sonó bien. Y lo sé porque ahora Amy relajó sus brazos y sonrió ligeramente, pero la conozco y más tarde querrá explicaciones más detalladas, y sin tanta gente alrededor, y ahora que lo pienso… -Y ahora es mi turno de preguntar Amelia, ¿quiénes son los jóvenes que te acompañan?- Pregunté.

-Tiene razón.- Dijo Amelia, luego se aclaró la garganta y se hizo a un lado para dejar visibles a las 2 chicas y los 3 chicos que la acompañan. -Alteza, déjeme presentarle a nuestros invitados.- Y empezó señalando con la mano de forma educada a cada uno. –Bridgette...- Dijo señalando a la rubia. Bridgette me sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia, se ve que es agradable y pacífica. –Courtney...- Ahora señaló a la castaña, que curioso, ella se parece un poco a Amy. Hizo una reverencia leve, pero con gracia, ella parece más princesa que yo, ha. – Geoff...- Ahora dijo señalando al chico rubio. Me dio pena ver su pecho por su camisa rosa abierta. Hizo reverencia y se acomodó el sombrero, se ve a simple vista que es alguien despreocupado de la vida. – Duncan...- Luego señaló al chico de cabello… ¿verde? ¿y piercing en la cara? Vaya, a personas como él, los guardias y policías los alejan de mi familia y de mí. Da algo de miedo, pero me gusta su estilo… y me miró como si fuera un platillo antes de hacer reverencia y sonreír. De acuerdo, ahora sé que es un pervertido. –Y por supuesto, Alejandro.- Terminó Amelia señalando al último chico que parece ser español con mucho respeto, debe haberle agradado y es difícil que alguien le agrade a la primera. Alejandro me hizo reverencia con porte y gracia, él parece un caballero y es atractivo, pero opino que Trent es más atractivo y más caballeroso. Luego Amelia volteó a darles la cara a todos y se preparó para una de las cosas que más odio. –Ahora jóvenes, permítanme presentarles a la Princesa Gwenedith Amanda Belleti de Ofralia.- Ugh, esto es lo que más me molesta, ser presentada es como si enseguida me pusieran un letrero con mi nombre alrededor de mi cuello para que todos puedan verlo. No sé si ellos sintieron lo mismo que yo. En fin, como dice el protocolo, después de ser presentada, tan solo asentí la cabeza en señal de respeto; sólo debo hacer reverencia ante alguien de la nobleza, y al parecer ninguno de ellos lo es.

-Genial, ahora que todos nos conocemos, ¿qué tal si comemos?- Dijo éste chico eh… Duncan. Creo que mi estomago rugió de agradecimiento por recordarnos que vinimos a almorzar.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Amelia, no tan feliz por la forma de hablar de Duncan, pero fue sincero. Y creo que todos piensan lo mismo. –Por favor, traigan el almuerzo.- Con eso concluyó Amelia, y las sirvientas fueron por la comida de todos.

* * *

**No. POV.**

Viendo que el lugar sólo tenía mesas con 4 sillas, Amelia les propuso que los chicos se sentaran en una mesa y las chicas en la mesa donde estaban Trent y Gwen; para sus adentros, a ellos no les gustó la idea, pero fingieron darles igual y así Trent se acomodó con sus amigos y Gwen con Amelia y las chicas.

En la mesa de chicos, Geoff y Duncan se daban ellos mismos miradas de complicidad y sonrisas traviesas y luego miraban a Trent, mientras que Alejandro se mantenía relajado, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Trent y fruncía ligeramente el ceño sin que se notara; y luego miraba a Gwen y al verla a ella se dibujaba una sonrisa ligera casi invisible. Geoff rompió el silencio aún mirando a Trent y aún con su sonrisa.

-Entonces… La princesa en persona ¿eh?- Dijo Geoff, mientras movía las cejas. –Eres bueno, amigo.- Y chocó puños con Duncan.

-Oigan, no sabía que era la princesa.- Dijo Trent tratando de defenderse. –La vi como una amiga interesante y con quien hablar.- Continuó.

-Sí, como una amiga que ya le tomas la mano.- Agregó Geoff aún sonriendo.

-Eso también hacen los amigos cuando necesitan apoyo y para tener confianza en hablar.- Dijo Trent un poco sonrojado.

-¿Y los amigos se ponen loción para tener confianza?- Pregunto de forma astuta y diabólica Duncan. Lo que provocó que ahora sí Trent se pusiera rojo como el tomate.

-Ya déjenlo en paz, amigos.- Habló Alejandro. –Dejemos que nos cuente después.- Propuso Alejandro.

-Olvídalo, viejo.- Dijo Geoff volteando a ver a Alejandro.

-Nuestro amigo nos debe respuestas.- Dijo Duncan. Y así ambos comenzaron a hacer preguntas y el pobre Trent se veía atrapado.

Mientras en la mesa de chicos hablaron, en la otra mesa también tuvo lugar otra conversación. Courtney trataba de dar una buena impresión a Gwen, sentándose de la misma manera que hacían ella y Amelia y comportándose de la mejor manera posible; mientras que Bridgette no tenía tanta suerte por sentirse tan nerviosa de estar en presencia de alguien de la realeza. Y Gwen no era la excepción, se sentó, se acomodó y se mostró seria y firme como siempre gracias a toda su vida de práctica, pero por dentro se sentía emocionada de estar con otras chicas de su edad y que no son de la nobleza ni nada. Amelia decidió romper el silencio de forma cortés.

-Oh, alteza.- Comenzó, Gwen volteó a verla. –Olvidé mencionarle algo importante y está relacionado con nuestros invitados; Courtney es mi sobrina, Bridgette es la sobrina de Robert y Alejandro es el sobrino de Sir Julio.- Dijo sonriendo a las chicas con ternura, quienes también sonrieron, pero con Alejandro hizo como un énfasis de mostrar respeto y tratando de hacerle ver más interesante.

-Es asombroso. –Fue todo lo que pudo decir Gwen, ahora se le aclaró el por qué Courtney se parece a Amelia. -¿De dónde vienen?- Preguntó Gwen a las chicas.

-Ambas somos de Canadá.- Dijo Courtney.

-Y ambas somos de la misma ciudad. –Continuó Bridgette.

-Es una gran coincidencia que ustedes tengan tíos que vivan en el reino, y que los tres vivan en el palacio.- Dijo Gwen irónicamente.

-Te comprendo perfectamente, alteza. Cuando Robert mencionó la ciudad donde vive Bridgette, me sorprendió por completo. –Dijo Amelia soltando una pequeña risa.

-Y te sorprenderá más saber esto, tía. Alejandro también vive en la misma ciudad que nosotras y nuestros amigos.- Continuó Courtney.

-Eso sí que es una gran coincidencia.- Dijo Amelia con una sonrisa a su sobrina, para luego dirigirse a Gwen de nuevo. –También es un placer informarle alteza, que Bridgette, Courtney y los demás jóvenes tienen permiso de vuestros padres de asistir a su fiesta número 16 de mañana.- Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Gwen. –Y todos permanecerán en el palacio hasta el día que ellos decidan regresar a su casa.- Terminó de explicar.

-Es una gran noticia.- Dijo Gwen con una expresión de gran alegría. –Ya quiero conocerlas a ustedes y a sus amigos.- Dijo con emoción.

-También será un gran honor conocerla, alteza.-Dijo Courtney formalmente.

Y así, ambas conversaciones terminaron por las sirvientas que llevaron el almuerzo de todos; una ensalada de lechuga y tomate con salmón asado. Todos nuestros amigos; a excepción de Courtney y Alejandro, estaban teniendo con sus platos porque no sabían qué tenedor o cuchillo usar, sin mencionar que Bridgette no comió el salmón por ser vegetariana, y que Duncan y Geoff murmuraran entre ellos que lo que les sirvieron no era comida de verdad y que deseaban una hamburguesa o una pizza.

En cuanto a Trent y Gwen, de vez en cuando giraban sus ojos para verse sin que los demás lo notaran. Gwen le daba miradas que decían "perdón por no decírtelo a tiempo", mientras que Trent le daba miradas que decían "no te preocupes" y ambos se sonrieron tiernamente. Pero fueron interrumpidos luego de que un poco de agua cayó en la camisa de Trent, haciéndolo reaccionar con un ligero grito de sorpresa y levantándose rápidamente de su silla, por supuesto que todos voltearon a verlo, mientras que Trent dirigía la mirada al vaso volcado y luego al propietario del vaso, Alejandro.

-¡Oh no! Discúlpame por favor Trent, debo haber empujado el vaso accidentalmente. Realmente lo lamento.- Dijo Alejandro con pena.

-No te preocupes, Alejandro.- Dijo Trent con calma, agitando su camisa. –Sólo fue un accidente y sólo es agua. – Dijo con la intención de calmarlo, pero en el fondo se sentía molesto porque era la segunda vez ése día que se mojaba la ropa.

-Bueno, al menos el agua se seca rápido.- Dijo Bridgette para aligerar las cosas, y luego volteó a ver a Amelia. - Gracias por el almuerzo Amelia, estuvo delicioso.- Terminó cortésmente.

-Fue un placer.- Dijo Amelia. –Ahora, si todos están de acuerdo, podemos comenzar con el recorrido.- Dijo, logrando muchas palabras de aprobación de parte de nuestros amigos, Gwen ya le había mostrado unos lugares a Trent, pero ahora verían el resto del castillo.

-Y si me permites, Amelia, me gustaría poder acompañarlos.- Dijo Gwen levantándose de la silla. –Después de todo, conozco más el palacio porque nací en éste lugar.- Agregó en broma y sonriendo, esperando poder ir con ellos por las simples razones de que es la primera y tal vez la única vez en que estaría con personas normales, y claro, porque quería seguir con Trent.

-Por supuesto, alteza. ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo?- Preguntó Amelia a nuestros amigos. Todos respondieron con "bien", "claro", "seguro" y en un susurro inaudible Duncan respondió "como sea", pero Trent estaba con ganas de gritar de alegría, pero se contuvo, sólo le sonrió a Gwen, quien correspondió la sonrisa.

El recorrido empezó (reinició para Trent y Gwen, claro), en el salón de uniformes de la guardia, que iban desde el más antiguo hasta el actual; volvieron a la biblioteca (en susurros los chicos dijeron que los nerds de su escuela estarían encantados, y se rieron de ello); entraron al salón de instrumentos musicales y Trent y Courtney se emocionaron al ver las diferentes guitarras y los violines que había (ahí cambió de opinión, ése cuarto le ha gustado más); entraron al cuarto de arte (para gusto de Gwen, porque es su lugar favorito) y regresaron al cuarto de armas, ahí todos los chicos se emocionaron igual que Trent con las armas y todo, hasta quisieron ponerse a pelear con los escudos y espadas (las que pudieron cargar, claro) e imitaron frases de guerra como "¡A la carga!" y "¡Libertad!". Claro que las chicas se rieron, hasta que Amelia les exigió que se detuvieran y poder seguir para conocer el castillo. En todo el trayecto, Amelia les explicó unas cosas de cada lugar, pero lo explicaba de modo tan aburrido que todos, incluyendo a Gwen, comenzaron a cansarse. Al menos se entretenían platicando entre ellos y haciendo preguntas: Gwen a nuestros amigos y ellos a ella. Todos comenzaron a llevarse tan bien con Gwen que a veces olvidaban que ella es la princesa.

* * *

**Gwen. POV.**

-Entonces, ¿fuiste tú quien grito "Increíble, viejo", en la mañana?- Pregunté volteando a ver atrás a Geoff. Mis ahora "amigos"; vaya, se siente bien decir eso, me explicaron con más detalle su llegada, eso incluyendo el grito. Vi que Geoff se puso rojo y se frotó la parte trasera del cuello.

-Sí, fui yo. ¿Lo escuchaste?- Preguntó apenado. _Por algo estoy preguntando, ¿no?_ Pensé, rodando los ojos en mi mente.

-Claro, tu grito fue lo que me despertó; y de seguro todos en el palacio te escucharon.- Comenté con una sonrisa divertida. Me di cuenta que todos trataran de ocultar su risa o su sonrisa, pero fallaron. Mientras se reían y Geoff les daba miradas de "gracias por el apoyo", me di cuenta de que por primera vez estoy siendo yo misma y no tengo que estar en mi papel de princesa. Además de que parece que todos están siendo ellos mismos, y es algo nuevo para mí. Claro, todos fueron educados al principio, pero al salir del salón de té, mostraron no ser como yo pensaba, pero ahora es muy pronto para empezar a describirlos. Ellos me tratan como si fuera una de ellos, pero el primero en hacerme sentir eso fue Trent, y es por ello que le tengo mucho más cariño que alguna vez pude haber sentido por alguien en el pasado (aparte de mi familia, claro). Y cuando menos nos lo esperábamos, estábamos frente a las puertas que conducen al salón de eventos y fiestas, los guardias las abrieron y entramos.

Éste salón es casi parecido al salón del trono, sólo que sin los tronos. Pero también tiene ventanales que conectan a otro balcón grande (casi igual que el del salón del trono) y también con escaleras que llevan a otro de los jardines más grandes del palacio; y al otro lado del salón están las grandes escaleras, donde hasta arriba conectan con las puertas en las que entramos.

-Y éste es el salón de eventos, aquí se realizan todos los eventos y fiestas del palacio, y por aquí entrarán los invitados y claro, donde el informante anuncia la llegada de la familia real u otros nobles.- Explicó Amelia a todos, quienes miraban el salón con asombro. Luego volteó a verme. –Y claro, donde se llevará a cabo su fiesta 16 y hará su entrada.- Me susurró con entusiasmo.

No me emocione porque. –Como siempre.- También le susurré como respuesta. En cada evento o fiesta de alguna de nuestra familia nos anuncian, y es algo que a mí nunca me ha gustado, porque no me siento a gusto cuando toda la gente aristocrática voltea a verme bajar las escaleras, pero es la tradición y parte del protocolo. Qué tontería.

Después de esa respuesta, me preparaba a bajar las escaleras, la voz de Courtney me detuvo.

-Disculpe alteza.- Volteé a verla, y estaba alzando la mano. Es agradable y educada, pero no estamos en una escuela. Ojalá pudiera ir a una. –No pude evitar oír que se llevará a cabo aquí vuestra fiesta, ¿me equivocó?-Preguntó.

-No, Courtney, no te equivocas.- Le sonreí para responderle y continuar. –Como dijo Amelia, aquí se realizan todas las fiestas, incluyendo mi fiesta de mañana.- Dije.

-¿Y cómo es eso de la entrada?- Preguntó Bridgette inocentemente.

Como respuesta, me dirigí a las escaleras y me preparé para mostrarles, igual llevo, ¿cuánto tiempo practicando y haciendo esto? A sí, toda mi vida. –Atención, alumnos, la clase sobre "La entrada" dará comienzo.- Comenté bromeando. Y gané una sonrisa de todos, menos de Amy por mi "comportamiento inadecuado". –Siempre hay que estar con la espalda derecha, los hombros atrás y la cara siempre viendo al frente y sonriendo.- Dije, y con cada instrucción, me ponía yo en esa posición. –Y luego colocarse al lado de la baranda y sujetarse a ella con la mano de modo delicado.- Hice lo que dije.- Y luego hay que bajar cada escalón de forma lenta.- Y sólo bajé 3 escalones para demostrar.- Y así hasta el pié de la escalera, y esa es la entrada. Gracias.- Dije e hice una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento, de broma claro. Y claro, ellos me aplaudieron y felicitaron de broma, mientras que Amy seguía cruzada de brazos y lucía molesta por mi momento de diversión.

-Luce sencillo.- Comentó Bridgette a los otros. –Quisiera intentarlo.- Dijo poniéndose en el lugar donde estaba antes. Ella me miró como pidiendo permiso y sólo pude sonreír aprobando y animándola a hacerlo. Luego Bridgette miró a Geoff y él le levantó el pulgar, le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Bridgette se sonrojó y sé por qué, de lo que me han contado hasta ahora, ellos 2 son novios, y lucen muy bien juntos, que envidia. Luego se concentró y se puso en las posiciones que dije, y empezó a bajar con lentitud, pero se tropezó y estaba por caer. Todos nos asustamos y nos movimos para ayudarla, pero Geoff le agarró la mano antes que todos y tiró de ella para recobrar el equilibrio y ella recuperaba el aliento, después de todo, hubiera sido una larga caída.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Geoff preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Respondió Bridgette.

-Tal vez debas entrar de modo de pareja.- Les sugirió Amy. Todos la miraron sin entender.

–Es lo mismo que la entrada que hice, sólo que con un compañero.- Expliqué. –Si quieren verlo para entender, necesito un voluntario.- Dije sonriendo, extendiendo mi mano y mirando amistosamente a los chicos, pero con más cariño y complicidad a Trent, quien también me miraba con una sonrisa y captando la indirecta porque empezaba a levantar la mano.

-Yo me ofrezco a ayudarle, alteza.- Salí de mis pensamientos al oír la voz proviniendo de Alejandro, él ya caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa. Admito que me decepcioné un poco, pero no lo rechazaré cuando se ofrece voluntariamente.

-Muy bien, gracias Alejandro.- Le dije ya estando a mi lado. –Sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo que expliqué, sólo que estaré sujetando tu brazo y bajamos las escaleras al mismo ritmo.- Le expliqué.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Alejandro con simpleza y me ofreció su brazo musculoso. Yo me sujeté a él entrelazando mi brazo al suyo y comenzamos a bajar hasta el pie de la escalera. Admito que lo hace bien, como si hubiera hecho esto mucho tiempo.

-Y, ¿cómo lo hice, Princesa?- Me preguntó Alejandro ya llegando a la pista de baile.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, amable caballero.- Le respondí y volteamos a ver a los otros que nos aplaudieron.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

Ugh. Debí ser más rápido para ofrecerme a ayudarle a Gwen. Sólo verla con Alejandro sujetando su brazo me hizo sentir como un idiota, ella me miraba directamente a mí y no me ofrecí enseguida, pero también sentí como si me hirviera la sangre y en mi mente voló la imagen de mí mandando a volar a Alejandro por el salón y sujetando el brazo de Gwen, ambos sonriéndonos; pero ahora sólo puedo aplaudirles la clase improvisada y sonreír con tristeza.

-De acuerdo, ya que todo terminó, suban por favor para poder ir a cenar.- Dijo Amelia sonando frustrada, otra cosa en la que ella y Courtney se parecen. Gwen y Alejandro empezaron a subir, y él otra vez le ofreció su brazo, para mi disgusto; pero ella lo rechazó negando la cabeza amablemente, para mi gusto; y Alejandro se quedó con cara medio sorprendida y con la boca abierta, para mi felicidad y diversión.

Pude escuchar a Duncan murmurando "sí", de seguro por la idea de cenar. –Y, ¿Dónde vamos a cenar?- Preguntó Duncan.

-Lamento decir que ustedes cenaran en sus respectivas habitaciones.- Dijo Amelia, creo que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo, _¿Por qué? _–Sucede que sólo conseguimos permiso para que se queden en el palacio, puedan pasear donde quieran y asistir a la fiesta de Gwenedith, pero no pueden entrar donde se encuentren los reyes realizando algún deber o en la hora de cenar para la familia.- Nos explicó. Todos asentimos comprendiendo. Me fijé que Gwen me dirigía una sonrisa y mirada de disculpa, y sólo pude sonreírle para reconfortarla y ella se sonrojó un poco, creo que yo también, puedo sentir mis mejillas un poco calientes. De mis pensamientos, me sacó un bufido de Duncan.

-Si no podremos cenar con ustedes, ¿por lo menos nos pueden llevar a nuestros cuartos?, éste lugar es enorme y nos perderemos.- Comentó Duncan. Vaya, olvidé ése pequeño detalle.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Amelia. –Síganme por favor.- Y salió por la puerta, seguida por todos nosotros.

* * *

**No. POV.**

De camino a las habitaciones de huéspedes, Amelia le pidió a Gwen que se fuera adelantando para ir a cenar cuando pasaron cerca del pasillo que lleva al Gran Comedor, Gwen quiso seguir acompañándolos, pero Amelia insistió y al final tuvo que acceder e irse despidiendo de los demás, deseándoles dulces sueños, estrechando sus manos y dándoles un abrazo. Y antes de irse por el pasillo, volteó una última vez para despedirse y ver a Trent y sus ojos que reflejaban tristeza, a ambos no les gustó despedirse el uno del otro, pero sabían que se verían al día siguiente y en un día muy especial.

Al fin, Amelia y nuestros amigos pudieron llegar a las habitaciones y muchas veces preguntaron _¿cuánto falta?_ Y _¿qué hay para cenar? _Hasta que llegó otro tema que les interesó.

-Bueno jóvenes, llegamos a sus habitaciones.- Empezó Amelia dirigiéndose a nuestros amigos. -Su cena estará aquí en 5 minutos y esperamos que sea de su agrado. Y espero que les haya gustado el palacio.-

-Gracias tía, estoy segura que hablo por todos cuando digo que el palacio es muy hermoso.- Dijo Courtney mirando a todos, quienes asintieron confirmando lo que dijo.

-Éste lugar es gigantesco.- Comentó Geoff.

-Y de seguro falta más por ver.- Agregó Trent.

-Estás en lo correcto, Trent.- Dijo Amelia. –Porque todavía no conocen los establos.- Comentó.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Bridgette feliz. –Tengo ganas de conocer el establo donde trabaja mi tío Robert, de seguro los caballos son hermosos.- Dijo en tono soñador.

-Y aún no salimos del palacio para conocer el reino.- Dijo Alejandro. –Tengo deseos de conocerlo cuando lo atravesamos en la mañana.-

-¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a su alteza real que nos acompañe al reino?- Sugirió Duncan. –Tal vez ir con alguien tan influyente también nos beneficie.- Agregó con una sonrisa traviesa. Todos hicieron comentarios de estar de acuerdo con Duncan, pero no notaron las caras ligeramente tristes de Amelia, y de Trent. Él no olvidó lo que Gwen le dijo antes de que los demás aparecieran: _"La verdad, es que no me dejan salir de la zona del castillo. Es decir, no tengo permitido ir más allá de la muralla."_

Amelia se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de nuestros amigos que no dejaban de hacer planes, y para sacar a Trent de sus pensamientos. –Chicos, lamento tener que desilusionarlos con lo que les diré; pero la Princesa Gwenedith no tiene permitido salir más allá de éstas murallas que nos rodean.- Comentó algo triste. Todos se sorprendieron.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- Preguntó Trent triste, ahora esperando recibir la respuesta que Gwen no le pudo decir en la mañana.

Amelia suspiró antes de contestar. –Ella es una Princesa, y su lugar es estar aquí dentro.- Respondió así de simple. –Ahora, disfruten su cena, y buenas noches.- Y con eso,  
dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a todos tristes y pensativos.

-Vaya, viejos, eso debe apestar.- Geoff comentó rompiendo el silencio que se hizo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, viejo.- Dijo Duncan.- Hasta eso me hizo pensar que el salón de castigos y el reformatorio suenan mejor ahora.- Agregó.

-Suena como Rapunzel, sólo que Gwenedith no tiene el cabello tan largo.- Comentó Bridgette.

-Es una pena, pero así son las reglas.- Dijo Courtney, recibiendo una mirada de todos. –Es decir, no podemos cambiarlo.- Agregó buscando defenderse.

-Pero al menos podemos divertirnos con ella.- Dijo Trent tratando de animar a sus amigos. –En el poco tiempo que la conocemos, nos la pasamos bien olvidándonos su nivel.-

-Es cierto.- Dijo Alejandro.- Para ser princesa, ella parecía más una chica normal.-

-Sí, yo me imaginaba que sería más estirada que Courtney.- Comentó Duncan sonriendo divertido apuntando a Courtney, quien se sorprendió primero, para luego mostrarse molesta.

-¡**NO SOY ESTIRADA!**- Medio gritó Courtney.

-Relájate Courtney.- Dijo Bridgette. -¿Qué tal si cenamos y luego dormimos? Mañana es la fiesta de nuestra nueva amiga Princesa.- Sugirió Bridgette.

-Tus ideas siempre son buenas e inteligentes, Bridge.- Dijo Geoff.- Descansa osita.-

-Descansa trocito de miel.- Dijo Bridgette antes de besarse.

-Y, ¿no me darás un beso de buenas noches?- Dijo Duncan a Courtney, moviendo sus cejas.

-No lo creo.- Dijo indignada Courtney dando media vuelta a su habitación. –Buenas noches a todos.- Y con eso entró. Todos entraron a sus habitaciones y se fueron preparando para cenar.

Después de la cena. Trent y Gwen miraban hacia las estrellas desde las ventanas de sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos pensaban en el otro. Ambos se sentían por primera vez en sus vidas realmente felices y completos. Las sonrisas de sus rostros seguían ahí mientras miraban detenidamente las manos con las que se sujetaron, pensando en esa chispa que recorrió sus cuerpos apenas se rozaron las manos y del escalofrío que recorrió sus espaldas cuando oían la voz del otro. Y mientras ambos se tapaban con las sábanas de sus camas y esperando dormir pronto para que la noche pasara rápido y verse otra vez al día siguiente, unas últimas palabras salieron de sus bocas antes de caer dormidos aún con sus sonrisas pegadas en sus caras.

-Buenas noches, Gwen.-

-Buenas noches, Trent.-

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado; y si no les gustó, ni modo, porque ya lo leyeron. XD

Les cometaré 4 cosas: una es que éste ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. La segunda es que tal vez el siguiente capítulo vaya a ser más largo porque se tratará de la tan mencionada fiesta de la Princesa Gwen.

La tercera es que si tienen sugerencias, serán bien recibidas.

Y la cuarta y última, no olviden sus reviews. ;)


	9. C8 La fiesta de Gwen Parte 1

**Bueno, más que nada, quiero agradecer sus reviews y su paciencia. Luego, les diré que he decidido dividir éste capítulo porque si lo hago todo seguido, de seguro me tomaría más tiempo. También comparto con ustedes que me siento feliz de que a ustedes les guste mi historia y que esté por llegar al review número 50. :D. Y finalmente, quiero pedirle a Genesis que tenga paciencia, porque no sólo me dedico a escribir la historia; también tengo muchas cosas que hacer. **

**Sin más por ahora, éste es el capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La Fiesta de Gwen. Parte 1: Algo para ella.**

**No. POV.**

El sol había salido por completo, el cielo no tenía nubes pero no hacía ni calor ni frío, el día esta como muchos lo describen: "perfecto". Y eso es lo que piensa la gente del reino, que desde el día anterior, habían decorado las calles con pequeñas banderas azules colgando y ahora se podía escuchar a la gente tocando música alegre e incluso se oían risas; y por supuesto, había unos camiones dirigiéndose al palacio. Y desde una ventana de ahí, se veía a Gwen aún con su bata negra, observando todo con una sonrisa un poco triste.

* * *

**Gwen. POV.**

Es hoy, mi cumpleaños número 16, los camiones se acercan con las cosas para la fiesta, la comida para el bufet y los ingredientes para mi pastel (pedí que el betún sea de color azul oscuro; pero conociendo a mis padres y a Amelia, le habrán pedido a los pasteleros que el betún fuese blanco, pero con los bordes azul oscuro). Suspiro profundamente.

Sin duda, esto sería un sueño de cumpleaños para la mayoría de la gente; que todos se enteren del día que es y te feliciten, tener gente que haga todo lo posible para que "tus" planes salgan perfectos y como lo quieres, y que se celebre a lo grande. Bueno, yo no soy así. Yo hubiera preferido una simple reunión con mis papás y Matt, pero insistieron en hacerme la fiesta y a lo grande y con muchos invitados nobles.

Viendo afuera y oyendo al reino celebrar, me hace desear una cosa más que nada: poder unirme a ellos y ver cómo celebran. Pero no puedo por "ser Princesa", que excusa más tonta. Suspiro profundo. Sólo hay una razón por la que me alegro por ésta fiesta: que trajo a mí a mis nuevos amigos… y a Trent.

Siento mis mejillas arder con sólo pensar en él. Y me siento más feliz por conocerlo a él y a Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff y Alejandro. Es como si fuera alguien nueva. Entonces sentí que un recuerdo inundó mi mente; algo que me dijo Amy hace unos días.

_-"tus padres, los Reyes, me dijeron que te tienen una gran sorpresa para el día de tu fiesta."-_ ¿Será esta la sorpresa de la que hablaba? Entonces es la mejor sorpresa que me hayan dado.

Luego, el sonido de mi puerta abriéndose me sacó del pensamiento, volteé y vi a Matt en bata roja, pantuflas, su pelo desordenado y un poco pálido, corriendo a mí y me dio un abrazo fuerte, el cual correspondí gustosa, desde hace 2 días que no lo veo.

Segundos después, Matt y yo nos soltamos, dándonos una sonrisa traviesa. –Felicidades, hermana rara.- Dijo Matt en broma, dándome un leve golpe de juego en el brazo.

Reí. –Muchas gracias, hermano revoltoso.- Ahora tocándome a mí darle un golpe de juego en el brazo a él, también rió. Siempre puedo ser yo con Matt, y él es él cuando está conmigo. -¿Qué te trae aquí? Y aún en pijama. Se supone que tienes clases con Frank.- Agregué al final, un poco extrañada, pero igual divertida porque casi nunca lo veo en pijama y bata.

-Pues…- Comenzó, frotándose el cuello nervioso. –Resulta que por ser tu cumpleaños, me dieron el día libre.- Contestó con una sonrisa igual de nerviosa, ¿por qué está nervioso? –Y podría dormir más de no ser por 2 cosas: por el ruido de afuera,- señaló al reino que se ve por la ventana. –Y porque quería ser el primero en felicitarte hoy.- Agregó sonriéndome, y luego tosió accidentalmente sobre mí.

-Oye, es mi cumpleaños, ¿y me toses encima como regalo?- Le dije en broma limpiándome la bata, pero igual me preocupé; es mi hermano y él casi nunca se enferma.

-Lo siento, Gwen, pero así tendrías una buena excusa para no ir a la fiesta y yo me comería tu parte del pastel.- Contestó también en broma, los 2 reímos y Matt volvió a toser. Bien, ahora sí me estoy preocupando.

-Ya en serio, Matt, ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunté ya seria.

-Estoy bien, hermanita.- Dijo tratando de calmarme. –De… De seguro dejé la ventana abierta anoche.- Dijo rápido. Luego, oímos alguien tocar la puerta. –Adelante.- Dijimos Matt y yo al mismo tiempo, y entró Patrick (con saco y pantalón a juego color beige y zapatos café) y Amy (también con saco y falda a juego color blanco y zapatillas blancas). Nos dimos los buenos días, luego Patrick y Amy miraron preocupados a Matt y Patrick caminó hacia él.

-Alteza, luce muy cansado.- Comentó éste.

-Diga algo que no sepa ya, Patrick.- Bromeó Matt. Nos reímos un poco, pero nuestros acompañantes no rieron, ni sonrieron. _Que seriedad. _Pensé.

-Bueno, ahora en serio, alteza.- Continuó Patrick igual de serio. –Vamos a su habitación para que descanse y esté listo para ésta noche.- Luego me miró. –Y felicidades por su cumpleaños, Princesa Gwenedith.- Le di las gracias, Matt se levantó y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y salir. Pero Matt asomó su cabeza rápido sonriendo.

-Otra vez felicidades, hermanita. Yo fui el primero en felicitarte, recuérdalo.- Medio gritó, para luego irse. Reí un poco, hasta Amy sonrió un poco. Mi hermanito príncipe sí que sabe cómo divertirme.

-Bueno Gwen. Hoy es tu día.- Dijo Amy feliz. –Y ésta noche es tu gran fiesta, debes de estar emocionada.- Aseguró.

-Oh, estoy tan emocionada.- Dije con sarcasmo.

-Vamos, alteza.- Continuó Amy, aún sonriendo. –Es tu noche, estarán presentes varios nobles.- _Sigo sin emocionarme.-_ Tus padres, tu hermano y yo estaremos contigo.- _Medio me animé._ –Y estarán presentes mi sobrina y sus amigos.-Concluyó. _De acuerdo, eso sí me animó._

-Y… ahora que los mencionas, ¿sabes cómo están?-Pregunté tratando de no sonar emocionada, pero fracasé.

Hasta Amy sonrió un poco al notar mi emoción. –Deben de estar bien, aún no he ido a verlos.- Contestó.

-¡Quiero acompañarte a verlos!- Dije con prisa y emoción. Amy otra vez sonrió por mi reacción y sólo pude sonrojarme. –Es decir, estoy interesada en saber cómo pasaron su primera noche en el castillo y si se encuentran bien. –Dije simulando desinterés, pero fallé otra vez.

-Gwen, no tienes que fingir conmigo porque te conozco muy bien.- Pone su mano sobre mi hombro. –Me alegra verte sonreír y emocionarte de verdad, algo que no haces desde hace mucho tiempo.- Es verdad, no me había sentido tan bien desde niña.

-Tienes razón, Amy, y te agradezco a ti y a mis padres por traerlos, es la sorpresa de la que hablaste ¿verdad?-Pregunté.

-Bueno…- Quitó su mano lentamente de mi hombro.- En realidad no lo es, pero estoy segura que la verdadera sorpresa te gustará.- Contestó sinceramente. Sea cual sea la sorpresa, no se compara a mis primeros amigos.

-De acuerdo, vamos a arreglarte.- Y se dirigió a mi armario. _Ugh, justo cuando me emocionaba_. Pensé ahora irritada. –Y aún no me explicas, ¿cómo "accidentalmente" terminaste conociendo al joven Trent?- Gritó desde el armario. _Rayos_. Pensé ahora apenada.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

Sigo sin creer que esto sea real: primero tuve que convencerme de que no estaba soñando al despertar en este lujoso cuarto, en una gran cama y en un castillo. Luego llegaron 2 sirvientas que me dieron los buenos días y me traían el desayuno (el cual agradecí y disfruté) en un carrito. Ahora, ya con mi ropa normal, estoy sentado en mi cama, viendo por la ventana a un reino con música alegre, celebrando el nacimiento de Gwen; y yo toco mi guitarra al compás de ésa música, también feliz por ella. Creo que se entumecieron mis mejillas de tanto sonreír. Pero esa sonrisa se borró ahora que me di cuenta de una cosa: ¡No tengo ningún regalo para darle a Gwen! Tal vez apenas la conozco, pero nos invitan tan amablemente, ¿y les respondemos con no darle un regalo a la festejada? Qué mal educados nos veríamos, me pregunto si los demás ya habrán pensado en esto al igual que yo. -_Mejor les pregunto_.- Me dije caminando a la puerta y abriéndola, para encontrar a Bridgette con la mano levantada para tocar la puerta, y a Geoff con su mano en el hombro de su novia.

-Oh, hola Trent. Veníamos a ver si ya estabas despierto.- Dijo Bridgette.

-Gracias, y como pueden ver, estoy despierto.- Dije.

-Que bueno.- Dijo Bridgette, mientras ella y Geoff entraban al cuarto. –Porque para mí, todo esto sigue siendo un sueño de cuando era pequeña.- Comentó.

-¿Qué sueño? ¿El de tenerme a tu lado?- Preguntó Geoff, obviamente no entendiendo lo que dijo su novia. Igual, Bridge sonrió y negó la cabeza.

-No… Bueno, aparte… Me refiero a despertar en un castillo y sentirme como una princesa.- Comentó Bridgette sonrojada.

-Oye, no tengas pena, está bien.- Dije a mi amiga.

-Además, no necesitas despertar en un lugar como éste, linda.- Dijo Geoff rodeándola con su brazo. –Para mí, eres mi hermosa princesa en cualquier parte.-

-Aww, Geoff, eres tan dulce.- Dijo Bridgette, y comenzaron a besarse.

-Agh, viejo, acabo de desayunar.- Comenté divertido, y un poco fastidiado.

-Entonces no mires.- Me contestó Geoff y siguieron besándose.

-Agh, ¡¿Tienen que hacer esto todo el tiempo?!- Volteamos para ver a Courtney con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta. Geoff y Bridgette se separaron un poco asustados y los comprendo, a veces Courtney también me asusta. -¡¿No podrían hacer algo más productivo?! ¡AH!- Gritó cuando Duncan tiró de ella hacia él en un abrazo.

-Relájate linda, parece que no tuviste tu sueño reparador de princesa. Y si estás celosa de ellos, puedo besarte también.- Dijo Duncan sonriendo. Courtney se sonrojó un poco, pero igual se veía molesta, y le pegó fuerte en el brazo que la sujetaba. Duncan sólo pudo soltarla, gritar y frotarse el brazo.

-¡Ya quisieras!-Gritó Courtney y empezó a caminar por todo el cuarto y Duncan terminó de entrar dejando la puerta medio abierta, _¿cuándo votamos para hacer de mi cuarto un lugar para reunirnos? No recuerdo haber votado a favor. _-¡En éstos momentos deberían de estarse preparando para la fiesta! ¡Deberían de estar planchando sus ropas, limpiando sus zapatos, ponerse presentables! ¡Deberíamos de estar haciendo todo eso ahora mismo!- Nos gritaba.

-¿Y tú ya tienes todo eso?- Preguntó Geoff nervioso. Courtney volteó a verlo molesta, y Geoff sólo se agachó cubriéndose de un posible ataque de ella. Bridgette sólo miró a su novio con simpatía por lo que le esperaba.

-¡Que tonta pregunta, Geoff! ¡Por supuesto que ya tengo mi vestido planchado e impecable, hasta mis zapatos están tan limpios que pude ver mi reflejo en ellos! ¡Y todo lo tengo listo desde la noche de ayer!- Siguió gritando a Geoff, quien seguía encogido del miedo. –Deberían de seguir mi ejemplo y tener todo listo.

-Pero la fiesta es en la noche.- Dije con calma.

-Bien dicho, viejo. Aún tenemos hasta la noche.- Dijo Duncan de acuerdo conmigo.

-Agh.- Courtney puso su mano en su frente con fastidio. –Si esperan hasta la noche, entonces no tendrán tiempo suficiente, ¿ni siquiera pensaron en eso? No, claro que no.- Y se sentó en un extremo del sofá. Y Bridgette y Geoff también se sentaron en el sofá.

Parece que todos se calmaron y de fondo sólo se oye la música del pueblo. –Oye, viejo.- Habla Duncan. La paz se fue otra vez. Y luego sentí un brazo rodeando mi cuello, como una llave de lucha.

-¡Agh! ¡Viejo, suéltame!- Dije, intentando soltarme de su agarre.

-¡Duncan! ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Bridgette preocupada.

-A nuestro buen amigo, aquí presente y apresado.- Dijo Duncan, señalándome con su mano libre. -Le hicimos preguntas ayer sobre cómo conoció a la festejada real ayer, antes de que nosotros los encontráramos en aquél salón.- Puedo sentir la cara de malicia de Duncan mientras apretaba un poco más su agarre para que no escapara. Miré a los demás por un poco de ayuda, pero Geoff también sonreía con complicidad a Duncan, y las chicas parecían que reflexionaban las palabras de Duncan, ¡incluso Courtney! –Y aún nos debes respuestas, amigo. Y no te soltaré hasta que nos respondas y con la verdad.- Concluyó.

Conociéndolo, siempre cumple su palabra. Y los demás parecen estar de acuerdo con él, porque se acomodaron mejor en el sofá para escuchar la historia. Suspiré derrotado. Tendré que decir el mejor y también más embarazoso momento que pasé. La forma que conocí a Gwen.

* * *

**No. POV.**

Mientras Gwen también le contaba todo a Amy, ella reaccionó muy seria al principio, diciendo cosas de cómo "hacerle eso a un miembro de la realeza es inaudito" y "si se enteran tus padres, no le permitirán asistir a tu fiesta" o "también arruinó tu hermoso vestido amarillo", etc. Pero con más detalles que le contó Gwen, al final lo encontró un poco divertido y enternecedor la conversación que tuvieron los dos jóvenes. Y mientras se dirigían a los cuartos de invitados, pactaron en nunca decirle a nadie sobre el incidente, a la vez que Amelia le decía a Gwen que tenía que hacer una cosa pequeña.

Y por parte de Trent, todos reaccionaron sorprendidos y cada uno manifestó otras emociones. A Bridgette le pareció mágico y original el encuentro, mientras que Courtney también decía cosas como las que dijo su tía, sólo que exagerando: "El que la tiraras es algo grave, podrían haberte metido a prisión, o sacado del país." Así de exagerado. Y por supuesto, Duncan y Geoff comenzaron riéndose tanto que casi caen al suelo de la risa y diciéndole a Trent que es todo un Casanova pero que nunca intentarían hacer algo así. Al acabar, les pidió que guardaran el secreto; claro que las chicas juraron callar, pero los chicos le dijeron que si quería que ellos guardaran el secreto, tenía que hacer algo por ellos; como respuesta, recibieron un jalón de orejas de parte de las chicas. Sólo que ninguno se percató que en la puerta ya estaban Amy y Gwen, ambas contemplando la situación, Amy se veía preocupada y Gwen trataba de contener la risa.

-¡Agh! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No le pediremos nada, pero suéltennos!- Gritaba suplicante Geoff a Bridgette.

Una pequeña risa hizo que todos voltearan a la puerta y ver a Amy y a Gwen (con un vestido liso largo color coral sin mangas y con una cinta negra en la cintura; el cabello en media cola y maquillaje de base, rubor, delineador y labial rojo coral). La risa era de Gwen, quien habló después de calmarse. -¿Llegamos en mal momento?- Comentó aún sonriendo. Trent sonrió al verla otra vez, aunque haya sido sólo una noche; claro que las chicas se sonrojaron de verlas en esa situación y soltaron de inmediato a los chicos, y ellos se masajearon las orejas también algo sonrojados.

-No… no, no pasa nada.- Dijo Courtney apresurada. –Buenos días tía, buenos días alteza.- Saludaba formalmente, y todos hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Todos durmieron bien?- Preguntó Amelia.

-Sí. Estuvo bien.- Empezó Duncan. –Pero creo que me falta dormir un poco más.- Y en seguida se lanzó a la cama de Trent, se estiró y comenzó a acomodarse con los ojos cerrados. Geoff, Trent y Gwen se rieron en voz baja, mientras que Courtney, Bridgette y Amelia rodaron los ojos y negaron la cabeza desaprobando su pereza. Pero enseguida, los chicos se miraron cómplices y se pusieron en un mismo lado de la cama, y con todas sus fuerzas levantaron el colchón para tirar a Duncan, quien sólo pudo gritar de sorpresa al caer al piso. Las chicas se rieron por esto; bueno, Courtney trató de resistir la risa, mientras que Amelia sólo negó la cabeza pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso fue por la llave de cuello que me hiciste hace rato, viejo.- Le dijo Trent a Duncan, entre las risas de él y Geoff. Duncan sólo los miró con enojo, como diciendo "_me la van a pagar_".

-De acuerdo.- Tomó la palabra Amelia, Duncan ya se había levantado y todos se calmaron. –Ya que nos divertimos un rato, ¿tienen en mente algo que les gustaría hacer?- Les preguntó tranquila. Ellos no necesitaban pensarlo mucho. Ya sabían lo que querían, pero con Gwen presente, no querían herirla. Claro que Gwen notó eso, y más porque ellos daban miradas rápidas afuera de la ventana en una dirección. Suspirando, Gwen decidió hablar por ellos.

-Tengo una idea, ¿qué les parece si van al reino y miran cómo celebran allá y exploran un poco? Aquí no pasará nada interesante hasta que sea hora de la fiesta.- Les dijo, tratando de sonar desinteresada. Todos, incluso Amelia, se sorprendieron de la sugerencia.

-¿Estás segura?- Empezó Bridgette. –Digo, sí sería interesante, pero nos gustaría estar contigo y acompañarte.- Dijo, recordando lo que les dijo Amelia el día de ayer.

-Estoy completamente segura.- Dijo Gwen, alzando una mano en modo de paz. –Además, Amelia estará conmigo y tengo algo que hacer hoy. ¿Cierto, Amelia?- Dijo, mirando a su dama de compañía, quien salió rápido de su sorpresa para asentir.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?-Preguntó Trent, triste por no estar con Gwen y sabiendo que no la dejan salir.

-Bueno.- Comenzó Amelia revisando su portapapeles.- Hay que revisar rápido los últimos detalles para la fiesta; y escribirles cartas de agradecimiento a los que mandaron regalos para Gwenedith, pero que mencionaron que no podrán asistir hoy.- Dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-_Regalos, que bueno que lo mencionó porque lo olvidé por un momento_.- Pensaba Trent un poco preocupado. Luego volteó a ver rápido a sus amigos para ver si tenían la misma expresión de preocupación que él; y sí, la tenían.

-Bueno, eso es importante.- Dijo Courtney tratando de sonar calmada. –Pero entonces, ¿quién nos acompañará al reino para guiarnos? - Preguntó. -Además, aún nos falta arreglar nuestra ropa y todo para la noche.- Agregó.

-Bueno, probablemente Robert se encuentre disponible. Él también tiene el día libre, conoce el reino perfectamente y estoy segura que estaría encantado de acompañarlos.- Sugirió Amelia, ganando una amplia sonrisa de Bridgette y gestos de aprobación de los demás. –Y en cuanto a su ropa y todo para la fiesta, pueden dejarla colgando en las puertas del baño y mandaré a alguien a que los planchen y pulan sus zapatos. –Otro gesto de aprobación de todos. -Bien, ya que todo está arreglado, buscaremos a Robert para que los acompañe, les pediremos a unos sirvientes que arreglen sus cosas, y pediremos una limusina para que los lleven. En 20 minutos los buscaré para llevarlos a la entrada.- Y con eso, Amelia se preparó para salir del cuarto con Gwen, quien sonrió un poco.

-Pásenla bien, nos vemos en la noche.- Dijo, tratando de no sonar triste. –Y no vayan a llegar tarde a mi fiesta.- Agregó divertida, antes de salir. Courtney las acompañó a la puerta.

-Por supuesto que no llegaremos tarde, no nos la perderíamos por nada, suerte con los detalles y las cartas.- Decía apurada sosteniendo la puerta. –Y nos vemos en 20 minutos, tía.- Con eso último cerró la puerta, recargando su espalda en ella y mirando a todos bastante alterada, todos lo habían notado.

**-¡ES INCREIBLE! ¡¿CÓMO PUDE HABER OLVIDADO ALGO TAN ESENCIAL COMO UN REGALO?!**- Gritaba como a sí misma, paseando por el cuarto nuevamente.

-¿Entonces no traes ningún regalo para ella?- Preguntó sorprendido Trent.

**-¡NO! ¡POR HACER UNA LISTA DE COSAS QUE PODRÍAMOS HACER DURANTE NUESTRA ESTADÍA AQUÍ, OLVIDÉ ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE! ¡PODRÍA HABER OLVIDADO EL REGALO DE ALGÚN PRIMO, PERO NOOO! ¡TUVE QUE OLVIDAR UN REGALO PARA UNA PRINCESA REAL!-** Seguía gritando sin control.

-Vaya, parece que mi princesa no es tan perfecta como creía.- Dijo burlón Duncan. _Eso fue un error_. Pensaron todos, cuando enseguida Courtney volteó a ver a Duncan con ira y se lanzó sobre él. Duncan se asustó y se preparó para el ataque, pero Trent y Geoff ya la habían sujetado, y Duncan aprovechó para esconderse detrás de una Bridgette asustada.

-Relájate, amiga.- Decía Geoff con esfuerzo, ya que no es fácil hablar cuando tratas de sujetar a alguien de querer asesinar a otro. -Por suerte iremos al reino y mientras estemos recorriendo el lugar, podemos comprarle un bonito regalo.- Después de eso, Courtney se calmó, todos se calmaron, y se sorprendieron del razonamiento de Geoff.

-Bien.- Recuperó el habla Bridgette. –Sugiero que hagamos lo que dijo Amelia. ¿Quién me secunda?- Dijo ya calmada y alzando su mano. Todos alzaron su mano, Bridgette los miró cuando se percató de algo. –Un segundo, ¿dónde está Alejandro?- Preguntó recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada.

Al igual que Courtney. -No lo sé.- Dijo ella. –Deberíamos buscarlo para decirle el plan de hoy.- Y luego se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta. –Adelante.- Respondió a quien estaba en la puerta, quien resultó ser Alejandro.

-Buenos días damas, amigos.- Entró Alejandro al cuarto. –Escuché que me estaban buscando. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Preguntó.

-Sí, estábamos viendo dónde estabas.- Dijo Courtney. –No te hemos visto en toda la mañana.

-Mis disculpas por preocuparlos a todos.- Decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá. –Pero mi tío Julio y yo deseábamos desayunar juntos y desde ahí vimos el reino festejar y de paso le mostré a mi tío el presente que tengo para la princesa.- Dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Tú si tienes un regalo para ella?- Preguntó Geoff.

-Por supuesto, lo compré después del encuentro en el Burger King. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Preguntó Alejandro alzando una ceja.

-Porque nosotros olvidamos los regalos.- Dijo Trent. La cara de Alejandro se tornó sorprendida. –De hecho ése será el plan: Iremos al reino para poder comprar un regalo y de paso, poder conocerlo. ¿Te unes al plan?- Preguntó amistosamente.

-Es una excelente idea, aunque me sorprende que hayan olvidado algo tan fundamental como un regalo para una fiesta de cumpleaños.- Decía un poco divertido Alejandro.

-Eso mismo fue lo que dije.- Dijo Courtney avergonzada.

-Si me disculpan.- Dijo Alejandro levantándose del sofá. –Deseo guardar el regalo antes de partir.- Decía caminando a la puerta.

-Y también debes sacar tu traje y tus zapatos para que los sirvientes los arreglen para la fiesta.- Dijo Bridgette.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.- Dijo Alejandro ya saliendo del cuarto. –Ustedes también saldrán, ¿cierto?- Y abrió la puerta. –Entonces, las damas primero.- Dijo con una sonrisa brillante, por la cual las chicas quedaron como hipnotizadas.

-Bueno.-Empezó Duncan en tono de broma. –Yo no soy una dama, pero aceptaré que me abras la puerta.- Luego se puso serio y le tomó la mano a Courtney. -¿Vienes, princesa?-Con eso, Courtney salió del trance.

-¿Eh? No me digas princesa, mejor démonos prisa, se hace tarde.- Dijo ella, sosteniendo la mano de Duncan y tirando de él, saliendo del cuarto de Trent. Ambos tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también salimos, gracias viejo.- Dijo Geoff a Alejandro mientras sostenía a Bridgette, quien también seguía hipnotizada. Geoff trató de sonar relajado como siempre, pero por dentro se sentía molesto. Y con eso todos salieron del cuarto, dejando a Trent al fin solo. Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró, pero escuchó que alguien se aclaro la garganta, abrió los ojos para ver a Alejandro, que aún no se había ido y caminaba a él y se paró en una distancia respetable y con una mirada "seria".

-Trent, hermamigo, ¿me permitirías preguntarte algo?- Decía Alejandro con las manos en la espalda.

-Claro, dime lo que sea.- Dijo Trent relajado.

-La verdad es que esperaba a que los demás se fueran para pedir tu opinión sobre el regalo que tengo para la Princesa.-Dijo Alejandro, sentándose también en el sofá a una distancia respetable.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué quieres mi opinión?- Preguntó curioso Trent.

-Bueno, pedí primero la opinión de mi tío Julio porque él es alguien cercano a la Princesa, sin mencionar que es importante para mí porque es mi pariente.- Explicó Alejandro. –Y ya que a ti te considero mi hermano, y ayer platicaste con ella mucho antes que nosotros y eso te hace conocerla más.- Razonó.

-Bueno… no sé si la conozco más, pero igual te ayudo.- Dijo Trent ante el razonamiento de Alejandro. Éste último sonrió y sacó una pequeña caja color vino con un lazo también color vino, lo desató y abrió la caja, revelando algo que dejó a Trent con la boca abierta: eran unos finos aretes de diamante en forma ovalada sostenidos con un gancho de plata. Se notaba que eran caros.

-Eh… S, son muy hermosos, viejo.- Tartamudeó un poco, se calmó rápido para hablar con calma. –Estoy seguro de que le van a gustar mucho.- Dijo rápido. Alejandro sonrió ampliamente, pero miraba divertido a Trent por la expresión que hizo antes.

-Espero eso yo también, hermamigo.- Dijo Alejandro, y luego miró a los aretes. –Los compré especialmente pensando en lo hermosa que se vería con ellos.- No se dio cuenta de la repentina cara de enojo de Trent. Pero luego soltó un suspiro de tristeza y dejó su cabeza agachada. –Pero también me di cuenta que esto sería poca cosa a comparación de lo que ella recibiría.- Y cerró la caja con cuidado y atando el lazo nuevamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Dijo Trent ahora confundido. Alejandro alzó la cabeza aún sin mirarlo.

-Me refiero a que ella recibirá regalos aún más caros que esto.- Alzó un poco la cajita. –Y todos serán de personas importantes: duques, condes, príncipes de otros países. Todos ellos le darán cosas inimaginables para nosotros y que sin duda ella merece. –Ahora voltea a ver a Trent con ojos tristes. -¿Ahora entiendes lo que digo? A comparación de ésos regalos, el mío se vería como una miseria, y eso sería realmente humillante.- Terminó otra vez agachando la cabeza, dejando a Trent realmente pálido.

Al fin Trent pudo hablar. –Viejo, no te preocupes por ello, mejor intenta pensar que le encantará, pásala bien en la fiesta y ya.- Dijo poniendo una mano débil en el hombro de Alejandro, quien parecía sonreír.- Ahora si no te importa, viejo.- Se levantó rápido, se dirigió al armario y sacó su traje blanco, la camisa y la corbata roja. –Tengo que sacar mis cosas para que las arreglen para antes de la fiesta.- Dijo con prisa, sosteniendo sus cosas.

-No te preocupes, Trent, entiendo perfectamente.- Dijo Alejandro alzando sus manos. –Es más, yo también debo sacar mi traje para la fiesta. –Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, sonriéndole a Trent amistosamente, mientras Trent tenía una sonrisa forzada. –Y muchas gracias, hermamigo, ahora me siento mucho mejor y más seguro. Te lo agradezco profundamente. Nos vemos en un momento.- Dijo y empezó a salir del cuarto. –Oh, y qué traje tan elegante tienes, hermamigo.- Concluyó y salió finalmente del cuarto. Pero afuera dejó su cara amable, por su sonrisa maligna.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

Después de que Alejandro se fue, sólo pude dejar mis cosas en la puerta como nos dijeron, pero ya no me siento tan animado como lo estaba antes.

**_-¡DEMONIOS!-_**Era lo único que podía pensar, ahora golpeando mi cama. _Jamás pensé en eso. Tantas personas elegantes, con sus regalos elegantes, todo para Gwen. Ella merece todo eso y más. Y si Alejandro se siente así, y él es millonario, ¿qué hare yo si no tengo dinero? ¿Qué es lo que haré? ¿Qué le puedo obsequiar a alguien que lo tiene todo? _

Me siento de nuevo en la cama y veo otra vez por la ventana al reino y escucho su música alegre. Definitivamente, ahora ésa música y mi estado de ánimo no son iguales.

* * *

**Y... Es todo por ahora. Si tienen preguntas, no duden en escribirlas junto a su review o a mi PM.**

**Espero les haya gustado, porque yo me siento satisfecha en cómo quedó. :D Nos vemos. ;) **


	10. C8 La fiesta de Gwen Parte 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón, pero tenía que concentrarme en mis exámenes finales y tareas, pero ya volví. Y aquí está la continuación. Y gracias otra vez por los reviews. Mi historia llegó a los 50 reviews y es gracias a ustedes, que les gustó y escribieron sobre ello.

Ojalá el capítulo les guste. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La Fiesta de Gwen. Parte 2: Algo apropiado.**

**Trent. POV.**

Después de relajarme, decidí revisar mi cartera para ver cuánto dinero tenía. Tan sólo había considerado el tiempo que estaríamos aquí, el costo de lo que comeríamos, del lugar donde nos hospedaríamos, y que mis amigos insistieron en ayudarme con pagar esas cosas; y, aunque mis papás me insistieron en llevar más para cualquier cosa, yo me negué para no causarles molestias económicas. Ahora me arrepiento de no aceptar el dinero extra… sólo un poco.

_Sólo tengo… 50 dólares_. Pensé suspirando de decepción. Pero como ya tenemos lugar donde quedarnos, comida, y los boletos para regresar a casa, creo que puedo usar lo que tengo. Pero, ¿Qué puedo regalarle a Gwen? ¿Una tarjeta de felicitaciones? No, demasiado simple. ¿Un peluche? No, demasiado común. ¿Flores? Doble No, de seguro recibe muchas hoy. Se acaban las opciones, sólo puedo esperar a ir al reino con mis amigos y esperar que las cosas no sean tan caras.

Alguien tocando la puerta y la voz de Amelia me sacó de mis pensamientos. –Jóvenes, ya está la limusina para llevarlos, es hora de partir.- _Perfecto, mientras más pronto nos vayamos, más tiempo habrá de buscar un regalo_.- Pensé levantándome de la cama, pero al hacerlo, mi guitarra que estaba recargada cerca de mis pies, se cayó.

-Rayos.- Me maldije en voz baja mientras alzaba la guitarra para comprobar que estaba bien. Y mientras la revisaba, algo que había dicho antes el mismo Alejandro me dio una idea que me hizo sonreír otra vez. Claro, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? Ahora guardo mi guitarra en su estuche y mi cuaderno especial y lápiz, guardo mi cartera con todo el dinero que tengo, por si acaso, y ahora salgo con felicidad otra vez.

* * *

**No. POV.**

Mientras todos nuestros amigos salían de sus cuartos (las chicas con sus bolsas), ya los esperaban Amelia y Robert (con ropa sencilla; camisa blanca, jeans azules y tenis). Bridgette prácticamente saltó a abrazar a su tío, quien también correspondió el abrazo felizmente.

-Buenos días a todos. ¿Están listos?- Preguntó Robert feliz.

-Sí, tío, ya estamos listos.- Contestó Bridgette por sus amigos.

-Sí, sí, todos estamos listos.- Dijo Courtney golpeando su pie con impaciencia. -¿Nos podemos ir ya? Tenemos algo importante que hacer.- Agregó.

-¡Courtney!- Dijo Amelia en tono sorprendido al ver a su sobrina hablar y comportarse así.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Courtney apenada.

-De acuerdo, vámonos.- Dijo Amelia, caminando y pidiendo que la siguieran. Y así lo hicieron.

* * *

**Gwen. POV.**

De acuerdo, los detalles de los que hablaba Amy son una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo; me refiero, ¿a quién le importa si platos deben ser dorados o plateados? Igual se van a ensuciar. Como sea, sólo quiero terminar esto rápido para ver a Matt y saber si ya está un poco mejor. Debe de estarlo, Matt es la persona más sana que conozco; aparte de Amy.

-_Y hablando de ella…-_ Pensé mientras oía unas risas, la voz de Amy despidiéndose, una puerta cerrándose y la limusina encendiéndose para conducir lejos del palacio. Suspiré triste al oírlos alejarse. Desearía estar con ellos. Son todos muy buenos amigos, estaban dispuestos a estar conmigo dentro de éstas paredes, que disfrutar del reino y cómo festejan; pero también son sus vacaciones y yo no quiero ser la razón de que ellos no puedan disfrutarlas. Además, después de éste día, tengo una semana más de descanso antes de volver a mis deberes reales, y quiero pasarla bien con ellos. Tal vez no sea mucho tiempo, pero quiero que vaya a ser una semana inolvidable, para ellos, para mí, y para Trent… y comenzaré con la fiesta.

-Gwen.- La voz de Amy me sacó de mis pensamientos, ella estaba a mi lado y su mano estaba en mi hombro. –Regresé hace poco y te llamaba, pero no me escuchabas, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

Para no preocuparla a ella, sonreí antes de contestar. -Estoy bien, Amy. Gracias.- Luego caminé mirando hacia los últimos arreglos para la fiesta, volteé a verla y sólo me miraba. –Vamos Amy, aún hay que revisar el banquete para la fiesta.- Di nuevamente la vuelta dejando a Amy atrás, mientras trataba de no reír por la cara de sorpresa de ella, y me repito una y otra vez la nueva razón para hacer lo mejor: _Hazlo Por Trent… y los demás_.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

Ya estoy empezando a molestarme. Antes de que llegáramos a la salida para subir a la limusina, Geoff, me quitó mi guitarra de la espalda, y él y Duncan han estado jugando a lanzárselo entre ellos para que no lo alcanzara; antes fue divertido, pero comienzo a cansarme y ya no es divertido si siguen haciendo esto hasta llegar a la limusina.

-Oigan, viejos.- Hablé otra vez ya cansado.- En serio, ya me harté, regrésenme mi guitarra.- No sé si soné cansado, o suplicante, o enojado.

-De acuerdo, viejo.- Dijo Duncan, lanzando por última vez, espero, a Geoff.

-Sólo porque también nos cansamos y que nos estas suplicando.- Dijo Geoff estirando su brazo con mi guitarra a mí. Rápido lo tomé antes de que se arrepintieran y les murmuré "No estoy suplicando", entré a la limusina rápido y me senté, seguido de las chicas (creo que oí a Courtney murmurar "Que inmaduros" a Duncan y Geoff), el señor Robert, y al final los chicos que también me murmuraron "Sí viejo, sí suplicabas" ambos divertidos, y sólo pude fruncir el ceño como respuesta. Y después de cerrarse la puerta, el chofer condujo hacia la salida. Juro que sentí que mi pecho se apretó en el momento en que atravesamos los muros, como si ahora dejara algo atrás; suena un poco tonto porque sólo saldremos por unas horas, pero igual, es como dejar algo… o a alguien atrás.

-Es una buena idea visitar el reino hoy.- La voz de Robert me regresó a la realidad. –Es un lindo día.- Se dirige a Bridgette. –Pero temo que sólo podré dejarlos en la entrada del reino y luego pasar por ustedes, me dieron el trabajo de dejar los establos y los caballos impecables para los invitados.- Se excusó.

-¿Qué no tenía el día libre hoy?- Pregunté curioso.

-Lo sé, pero me recompensarán con otros días de descanso, el que pida.- Contestó contento.

-Qué pena, tío.- Habló Bridgette sonriéndole.-Pero no te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos, además… necesitamos un regalo para Gwenedith, antes de que empiece la fiesta.- Dijo con sinceridad.

Los ojos de Robert se abren con incredulidad. –Bueno, me sorprende que olvidaran algo así.- Dijo sonriendo divertido.

-Ni lo mencione.- Dijo Courtney, con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, creo que para esconder su cara avergonzada.

-Yo creía que se iban a unir a la fiesta del reino, con eso de que tu amigo trae consigo una guitarra.- Comentó Robert divertido a Bridgette, señalándome.

-Tienes un punto en eso, viejo.- Dijo Geoff ahora interesado.

-Robert tiene razón Trent.- Ahora habla Courtney, su cabeza ya no estaba en sus manos. –Si vamos a buscar regalos, ¿para qué tienes la guitarra?- Apenas terminó de hablar, la limusina se detuvo y vimos que nos abrían la puerta. Ya habíamos llegado.

-Les contesto cuando estemos afuera.- Dije, y con eso salí. Escuchando a Courtney hablando detrás de mí. – ¡No Trent, nos respondes ahora, no me dejes hablando sola!- Creo que "hablar" no es la palabra correcta.

Apenas salimos, vimos que estábamos en la entrada del reino; creo que es mejor así, para no llamar tanto la atención. Además las calles están llenas de gente y el paso para autos se encuentra bloqueado.

-Lo siento chicos.- Nos habló Robert desde la ventana abierta. –Pero hasta aquí puede llegar la limusina.- Agregó disculpándose.

-No se preocupa señor.- Habló Alejandro. –Desde aquí caminamos.- Obvio que las chicas asintieron en lo que dijo.

-Habla por ti, viejo.- Dijo Duncan a Alejandro. –Pero yo ya me imaginaba llegando a cada parte en la limusina.- Sólo pude negar la cabeza ante la pereza de Duncan. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

-En fin, pasaremos por ustedes aquí mismo, 2 horas antes de la fiesta, para que estén listos.- Empezó a cerrar su ventana. –Nos vemos luego.- Se despidió con la ventana ya cerrada y la limusina comenzando a alejarse. Y nosotros ya entrando al reino.

* * *

**No. POV. **

Mientras nuestros amigos se iban adentrando en el reino, veían las cosas que hacía la gente para celebrar el día del nacimiento de su princesa: había varios vendedores ambulantes con cosas con un pequeño escudo de su bandera; había varios puestos de comida que con el olor se hacía agua la boca; había varios músicos tocando sus melodías más alegres y bailarines dando sus mejores pasos; y no puede faltar las familias reunidas, los amigos riéndose y los niños jugando alegres en todas partes. La única cosa que hacía la gente para hacerlo ver una celebración real; es el hecho de que los hombres, mujeres y niños vestían una prenda con el color azul de su bandera (y las mujeres y las niñas usaban sus flores azules como adornos para el cabello o pulseras). Los jóvenes decidieron detenerse en unas bancas frente a los bailarines para descansar un poco antes de comprar los regalos.

-¿Y?- Rompió el silencio Courtney, pegando con un dedo el hombro de Trent para llamar su atención. Claro que los otros también voltearon a verla.

-¿Y, qué?- Preguntó confundido Trent.

-¿Ya nos dirás, por qué trajiste tu guitarra?- De nuevo preguntó Courtney.

-Ah… La respuesta es simple.- Dijo Trent sujetando su guitarra frente a él.- Es que me di cuenta que, además del dinero para la comida, el lugar para quedarnos y el boleto para regresar a casa, no traía dinero extra para un regalo.- Empezó.

-Viejo.- Habló Geoff, desordenando más el cabello de Trent. –Ya te hemos dicho cientos de veces que nosotros te ayudaríamos a pagar las cosas.-

-Y recuerda que ahora tenemos dónde quedarnos.- Siguió hablando Duncan. –Tenemos 3 comidas al día, y el boleto de regreso a casa ya pagado y apartado.- Dijo contando las cosas con los dedos.

-Eso significa que ahora tienes suficiente dinero, y si necesitas un poco, te prestamos.- Terminó Bridgette como siempre, amable.

-Sólo recuerda pagárnoslo cuando te recuperes.- Agregó Duncan en broma. Y recibiendo una palmada en la nuca de parte de Courtney.

-Y, ¿cuánto dinero trajiste?- Preguntó Courtney.

-Sólo 50 dólares.- Le contestó Trent algo apenado, recibiendo miradas tristes o preocupadas de los otros. –Mis padres insistieron en darme un poco más, pero me negué porque ellos lo necesitan más ahora.- Agregó Trent defendiéndose.

-Y ¿entonces qué?- Habló Alejandro. -¿Tocarás la guitarra para pedir limosna?- Preguntó divertido de su broma, pero los otros no lo vieron divertido y de nuevo se puso serio.

-No.- Respondió Trent fulminando a Alejandro con la mirada. –He decidido cantarle una canción a Gwen como regalo.- Dijo orgulloso de su decisión. Logrando sonreír él mismo y sus amigos.

-¡Trent, es una buena idea!- Dijo Bridgette emocionada.

-Y no te cuesta nada.- Comentó Geoff en broma. Logrando una ligera risa de todos. Pero Courtney puso enseguida una cara de duda.

-Un momento… ¿Acaso dijiste "Gwen"?- Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Emm…- Comenzó Trent frotándose el cuello. –Sí, así fue como se presentó conmigo cuando nos conocimos.

Todos se pusieron pensativos con la pequeña revelación. –Bueno, le queda ese nombre.- Comentó Duncan encogiendo los hombros, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Bien, gracias por la revelación. –Habló Alejandro levantándose. –Pero propongo que empecemos a buscar un regalo para "Gwen".- Hizo énfasis en el nombre.

-Cierto.- Habló ahora Courtney levantándose también.- Y yo propongo que vayamos juntos para poder elegirlos y también Trent va practicando en cada lugar que nos  
detengamos. ¿Qué opinan?- Volteó a ver a los otros esperando una reacción de aprobación y alago, pero contestaron con "Sí", "Bien" y "Como sea", mientras se levantaban. Con eso Courtney volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Antes de irnos.- Habló Alejandro. –Te quiero pedir disculpas Trent, por lo que dije hace rato.-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el corazón.

-Bien, sólo olvídalo.- Respondió Trent cortante. Y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Te importa si pregunto, cómo decidiste dar una canción de regalo?- Preguntó Alejandro.

-Es curioso que lo preguntes Al.- Dijo Trent dirigiéndole una sonrisa astuta y enfatizando el apodo, logrando que Alejandro frunciera el ceño molesto. –Porque tú fuiste el que me dio la idea.- Todos los demás mostraron confusión, y más la mostró Alejandro. –Hablo del día en que todos estuvimos en el Burger King y todos me convencían en venir.

**Flashback.**

–En teoría TODO esta pagado, sólo tendrías que llevar un traje elegante para la fiesta; y tal vez puedas tocar tu guitarra allá, eso te haría ser reconocido y famoso, y es una oportunidad que quizás nunca se vuelva a repetir. Entonces ¿qué dices?- Terminó de hablar Alejandro.

**Fin de Flashback.**

-¡Claro, viejo!- Habló Geoff rodeando el cuello de Trent con su brazo. –Todos lo olvidamos.

-Así que te doy las gracias por la idea.- Terminó Trent sonriendo orgulloso y los brazos cruzados, mientras Alejandro se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Pues…- Comenzó Alejandro tratando de recuperarse. –Es un gusto haber sido de ayuda, hermamigo. Qué bueno que recordaste eso.- Terminó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Oigan, chicos.- Habló Bridgette señalando una tienda de regalos. –Veamos aquí, deben de tener cosas lindas.- Dijo cerrando los ojos orgullosa y casi tocando el pomo de la puerta.

Pero Duncan llegó rápido y abrió la puerta antes que Bridgette. –Permíteme bella dama.- Dijo en tono educado, ganando caras perplejas de todos. –Que… tengo que actuar como un caballero, y necesito practicar.- Explicó encogiendo sus hombros, las chicas rieron un poco mientras entraban a la tienda, mientras que los chicos que también reían le decían "necesitas practicar mucho" y "suerte con eso, viejo". –Al, ¿vas a entrar, o qué?- Preguntó a Alejandro que seguía parado fuera de la tienda.

-En un momento los alcanzo, olvidé llamar a mi tío para que sepa que estamos aquí.- Contestó Alejandro, señalando su teléfono en la mano.

-Está bien viejo, avísale a tu "mamá".- Comentó Duncan riendo, terminando de entrar, dejando a Alejandro afuera y fingiendo una risa, marcó su teléfono.

* * *

**Trent. POV.**

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y decidimos detenernos para descansar y poder comer algo. Hemos pasado por 3 tiendas y todas eran tiendas de regalos; ya saben, de esas que tienen cosas simples y que son para gente desesperada que compran algo en el último minuto,  
como nosotros. _Gracias por existir, tiendas de regalos_.

Hasta ahora, sólo Duncan y Geoff ya tienen sus regalos ya en cajas y envueltos, y se ven más aliviados. Geoff compró un peluche con forma de oso con un sobrero de fiesta y aparte una tarjeta de felicitaciones y estaban dentro de una caja de regalo amarillo con un moño rojo; mientras que Duncan compró un llavero con forma de cráneo azul sólo falta saber si Gwen tiene llaves, para empezar) y también una tarjeta de felicitaciones y éstos estaban dentro de una caja pequeña verde con un moño también verde. Las chicas y Alejandro no mostraron mucha aprobación con los regalos elegidos por Duncan y Geoff, diciéndoles que no se esforzaron en conseguir algo bueno o útil para Gwen; pero como siempre, ellos sólo se relajaron y siguieron mostrando alivio comprometiéndose en ayudarlas a seguir buscando. Creo que en parte ellas tienen razón.

Mientras disfrutábamos de unos sándwiches que compramos, en mi mente repasaba una y otra vez la canción que escribí en tiempo record. Estoy sorprendido, porque cuando quiero escribir una canción, llego a tardar casi una semana, a veces más tiempo, en tener la letra… la melodía… Pero el sólo pensar en Gwen fue lo que me ayudó con todo. _Espero le guste._ Pensé mientras metía lo que quedaba de mi sándwich a la boca.

-Bien, ¿ya todos terminaron?- La pregunta de Courtney me sacó de mis pensamientos. Todos respondimos que sí. –De acuerdo, sigamos buscando.- Terminó levantándose de su lugar.

-Te seguimos, capitana.- Dijo Duncan levantándose y haciendo un gesto de "saludos, o, a la orden, capitán". Pude ver que Courtney rodó los ojos sonriendo y continuamos nuestro recorrido, y yo con mi guitarra en mano y moviendo los dedos como si la estuviera tocando. Debo de parecer un loco. Y que la gente me mire de forma rara no me ayuda a pensar en lo contrario.

* * *

**El Palacio. Gwen. POV.**

-Ahora, Gwen, ya sabes que sigue. Firmar…- Empezó Amy, poniendo unos pocos papeles (deben ser como 10 o 15 papeles) encima de mi escritorio de aquí, la biblioteca.

-Las cartas de agradecimiento para los que no podrán asistir a la fiesta. Lo sé.- Terminé yo por Amy mientras me sentaba frente al escritorio, tomaba una de las cartas y luego abrí un cajón del escritorio para agarrar una de las tantas plumas finas para empezar con este pequeño trabajo. Esto es muy aburrido. Tener que firmas estas cartas de agradecimientos debe ser una de las más aburridas que he tenido que hacer en la vida. Pero admito que prefiero hacer esto, que revisar las tonterías de "si el florero debe ir acá" o "si las botanas deben ir al lado de los cocteles de fruta". Son tan tontas estas superficialidades. Pero me prometí que haría lo posible para que Trent… quiero decir; mis nuevos amigos se la pasen muy bien. _Y lo voy a hacer_. Pensé firmando la última carta. –Ya terminé. Fácil, ¿no crees?- Le comenté a Amy soltando la pluma y acomodándome en el asiento.

-Y lo hiciste más rápido de lo normal.- Observó Amy, mientras acomodaba las hojas y las colocaba en una carpeta que tenía. –Y es una suerte, porque les dará más tiempo al equipo de estilistas de poder arreglarte para la fiesta, y hoy tienes que lucir más que perfecta.- Agregó emocionada. Ya sé, ¿por qué me maquillo sola todos los días, cuando contamos con equipo de estilistas para hacerlo por nosotros? Respuesta: Sólo los llaman para emergencias; o en éste caso, para eventos muy importantes.

-Amy, la verdad tenía ganas de ir a ver a Matt. Quiero saber si está mejor.- Dije sinceramente.

- No será necesario, Gwen. –Dijo Amy sin mirarme, y yo confundida. –Antes de reunirme aquí contigo, me avisaron que tu hermano ya se siente mejor.- Comentó sonriendo.

-Entonces, no hay problema de que vaya a verlo.- Sentencié, levantándome de la silla.

-En serio, Gwen. No es necesario que vayas, él está bien.- Continuó Amy aún sonriendo, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¡¿Por qué insistes en que no vaya?!- pregunté gritando, apartando su mano. – ¡Si esta tan bien como me dices, ¿por qué no puedo verlo?!- Seguí, ahora enojada.

-¡Gwen!- Medio gritó Amy sorprendida por mi enojo no apropiado a mi título, la verdad es que no me importa y seguí mirando a Amy con enojo. Con una mano en su cabeza, suspiró, y luego volvió a verme más tranquila. -¿Si respondo a tus por qué, te calmaras?- Me preguntó.

Suspiré frustrada. –Está bien, no hay más opción.- Contesté cruzada de brazos y seguí mirando a Amy molesta, pero ella mostró otra vez su sonrisa, ahora estoy confundida.

–La razón es que, tu propio hermano. –Sofocó una risa. –Nos pidió que no te dijéramos para que fuera una sorpresa para ti.- Otra vez sofocó otra risa.- Y que si te enojabas, y si teníamos oportunidad, te tomáramos una foto para guardarla (risa). Lástima que ahora no cargo una cámara o mi celular para eso.- Y con eso, comenzó a reírse. Ahora me siento muy avergonzada de haberle gritado a Amy y algo molesta con Matt por haberme hecho pasar por esto. Ahora en mí mente vuela una imagen de Matt en su cuarto, completamente sano, riendo a carcajadas y tirado en su cama con una foto de mí enojada, si es que Amy la hubiera tomado. Palmeé mi frente para sacar esa imagen y suspiré frustrada otra vez.

-Agh. Lo siento, Amy.- Dije.

-No hay problema, Gwen. Te entiendo.- Dijo Amy después de calmarse por la risa de antes. –Y ahora que sabes la razón, ¿podemos ir con los estilistas? – Preguntó, volviendo a ser seria.

-De acuerdo, si no hay opción.- Dije rodando los ojos aburrida. Mientras Amy y yo salíamos de la biblioteca, en mi mente volaron 3 cosas: la primera fue una imagen de Matt, que de seguro en éstos momentos se encuentra esperando ésa foto de la que Amy habló, mientras juega con unos video juegos que tiene; la segunda es que ahora necesito una idea para vengarme de Matt por haberme preocupado tanto; y la tercera es una imagen de Trent… es decir, de todos mis amigos bien vestidos y elegantes. Y Trent luciendo tan guapo y tan lindo y… ¡Rayos, ¿qué estoy pensando?!

* * *

**El Reino. 2 horas antes de la fiesta. Trent. POV.**

-Bien, chicos. ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?- Preguntó Robert desde adentro de la limusina, mientras nosotros entrabamos.

-Por supuesto, tío Rob. Gracias por traernos.- Dijo Bridgette sentándose y recargando en su regazo una caja de regalo blanca con un moño dorado. Mientras que a su lado se sentó Courtney, también con una caja gris con un moño morado. Los chicos y yo caímos rendidos en los suaves asientos de la limusina. Ellas nos han hecho pasar por cada tienda que vieron con cosas "interesantes y útiles" para Gwen. Courtney decidió comprar una agenda de oficina café junto con una pluma elegante color negro, mientras que Bridgette compró una crema natural para la piel junto con una vela aromática de lavanda. No sé si a esto se referían ellas cuando dijeron "regalos útiles y buenos", pero mejor no voy a juzgar los regalos de mis amigos, al menos ellos tienen uno, no sé si mi canción sea útil en algo. Nunca se sabe.

-Y por pasar por nosotros. Porque por culpa de ellas…- Dijo Duncan, con lo último, apuntó a Bridgette y Courtney. –Tenemos un gran dolor en los pies.- Y con eso recargó sus pies en el asiento vacío a su lado. Mientras que Courtney y Bridgette lo fulminaron con la mirada y Robert se rió del comentario.

-Vamos, al menos se entretuvieron paseando por el reino antes de la fiesta.- Dijo Robert con una sonrisa. Todos afirmamos eso, fue interesante y nos la pasamos muy bien, a pesar de éste dolor de pies que tengo. Luego de ver su reloj de muñeca, Robert se mostró preocupado. –Y será mejor irnos ya, falta poco para la fiesta y necesitan arreglarse.- Y luego se dirigió a una ventana del conductor. –Vámonos, debemos llegar al palacio pronto.- Y con eso la limusina arrancó y nos fuimos alejando del reino.

Mis amigos fueron platicando sobre qué regalo le llegará a gustar más a Gwen, la típica competencia en que Courtney discute y Duncan intenta coquetearla, y en que Bridgette y Geoff se enojan unos segundos pero en seguida comienzan a besarse. Yo no participé con sólo quedarme callado y con mirar por la ventana; para darle una vista rápida al reino que se va haciendo cada vez más pequeño, para mirar al frente y hacia el palacio que se va haciendo más grande a medida que nos acercamos. Ya casi es hora, no puedo esperar para cantarle a Gwen esta canción. Pero, ¿y si no le gusta? ¿Y si se burla? _No, quítate esa idea de la cabeza_. Pensé y mentalmente me di una palmada en la frente. _Ella no haría eso, estoy seguro que le gustará, debo permanecer positivo_. Y con lo que dije, la puerta de la limusina se abrió y vi que ya habíamos llegado y que Courtney salió en seguida.

-Chicos, démonos prisa. Aun nos debemos arreglar para la fiesta.- Dijo ella y se echó a correr por las escaleras y tropezando con los sirvientes que parecen que preparan todo para los demás invitados. -¡Fuera de mi camino!- La oímos gritar y uno de los sirvientes terminó cayendo porque Courtney lo empujó.

-Adoro a esa chica.- Oí que murmuró Duncan con su cara de "encantado por una chica" mientras salía también de la limusina. -¡Espera por mí, princesa!- Gritó mientras corría para alcanzar a Courtney. Creo que la oí gritar _"¡No me digas princesa!"_.

-Otra vez, gracias por llevarnos, tío Rob.- Dijo Bridgette mientras Geoff la ayudaba a salir, y luego salimos Al y yo.

-Sí, muchas gracias, viejo... digo, señor- Dijo Geoff auto corrigiéndose.

-Dime Rob.- Dijo Robert sonriendo. –Los veo en la fiesta, jóvenes.- Y luego se fue por otro camino mientras la limusina se iba.

-Creo que vas aprendiendo, viejo.- Le dije a Geoff poniendo mi mano en su hombro. –Digo, joven.- Agregué riendo, y Geoff y Bridgette también rieron.

-Amigos, sugiero que mejor vayamos a prepararnos como Courtney fue a hacer.- Dijo Alejandro empezando a subir las escaleras y a punto de entrar.- Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales?- Y se hizo a un lado.- Las damas y los amigos primero.- Agregó cediéndonos el paso.

-Ahora nos vemos, tengo que arreglarme para lucir bien.- Dijo Bridgette enfrente de su puerta.

-Para mí siempre lucirás mejor que bien.- Dijo Geoff abrazando a Bridge.

-Ah, Geoff, eso es muy dulce.- Dijo Bridgette y estaban por besarse.

-Oigan, ya no hay tiempo para eso.- Dijo Alejandro entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

-Mejor se besan cuando se terminen de preparar.- Dije mientras abría mi puerta.

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y se dirigieron a sus cuartos, al igual que yo.

Muy bien, sólo tenemos 2 horas para prepararnos, no es tan difícil. Pensé mientras abría mi puerta a mi cuarto. Y como dijo Amelia, mi ropa estaba planchada y limpia; sólo necesito bañarme, peinarme, vestirme, ponerme loción y listo. Muy bien Trent, cálmate, sólo haz lo que te dijiste. Primero, el baño. El agua caliente me ayuda mucho a relajarme, creo que mi miedo a cantarle a Gwen se va junto con el agua. Luego, peinarme… Agh mi cabello es rebelde, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo se peinan los nobles? ¿Dejo mi fleco? ¿Lo hago hacia atrás? ¿De lado? Mejor lo dejo como siempre, desordenado.

Ahora a vestirme, sólo necesito ponerme la camisa, ahora el pantalón, el saco y listo. Sólo un vistazo rápido al espejo, y me estiro para acomodarme y…

**¡RASH!**

¡¿Qué, qué demonios pasó?! ¡La ropa se deshiló de unas partes, así de repente! ¡No lo entiendo, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la usé! ¿Abre crecido y por eso me quedó muy ajustada? ¡Al diablo con lo que pasó! ¡Ahora no puedo asistir a la fiesta así! ¡No tengo otro traje conmigo, ahora sé lo que sintió la Cenicienta! ¡No es hora de las bromas, Trent! ¡No podré ver a Gwen, no viéndome así! ¡¿Por qué me pasó esto, y justo ahora?!

¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?! **¡¿QUÉ?!**

* * *

**Oh-oh. Esto sí es un problema. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Bueno, se verá en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y les digo que en los reviews del capítulo anterior, todos aconsejaron que Trent le cante una canción a Gwen como regalo. Y claro que eso va a hacer, por eso también tardo mucho en escribir... busco la canción correcta, y hasta ahora tengo esto:**

**- "Start of something new" de High School Musical.**

**-"Colgando en tus manos" de Carlos Baute y Martha Sánchez.**

**-"No me dejes" de David Castro.**

**Obviamente sólo serán escritas unas partes. Hasta ahora tengo éstos, pero, al igual que dije anteriormente: si tienen ideas para la historia, son bien recibidas. Y si tienen una canción que encaje con la situación de Trent y Gwen, por favor, díganme. Y si alguna de las opciones anteriores les gustó, menciónenlo para elegir la mejor.**

**Hasta ahora, es todo. Nos vemos en el sig. capítulo. Saludos y abrazos. **


End file.
